Secret Passions
by Viki
Summary: STORY COMPLETED: THEROX till the end...
1. Plans

~ Secret Passions: A Sequel to "From Beginning to End" ~  
  
** Rated: PG-13 for regular scenes and if needed, chapters will be rated accordingly.  
  
** Story Summary: Another THEROX story from Viki. Teresa is dating Ethan and is best friends with his brother Fox. Will Teresa and Fox win out in the end and how will they with Ethan in the way?  
  
** Recommendations: "From Beginning to End" by Viki, "Speechless" by: Tanya and other stories by Tanya.  
  
** Disclaimer: I own nothing that rightfully belongs to Passions or NBC. I rightfully own all original names and characters and storylines I write. I expect the same courtesy that I give to other writers: do not take my work as your own.  
  
Chapter 1: Plans  
  
She laid in her bed staring at the moonlight, glaring in her window. She was a dreamer and she knew it. She said to herself, "Don't worry your self. You'll find the right man, very, very soon." She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the window and fell asleep.  
He sat in the library, reading a book. He wasn't doing much reading though. He was realist, though, so he wasn't really dreaming. He had this picture perfect sense of a woman that he wanted. He wanted a dreamer with long black hair and luscious lips and he wanted her to need him. Not for his name or his inheritance. He wanted her to really want him for him. "You'll find her Fox, trust me, you will find her one day."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"FOX!"  
"WHAT TERESA!"  
"Why did you leave your clothes all over the steps?"  
"I'm sorry, you don't live here! Why do you care?"  
"Because I was walking up the stairs and for your information, I will live here! VERY SOON!"  
"THAT WILL BE THE DAY!" He threw some tee shirts off the balcony and they landed right on her face.  
"UGH! FOX!" She ran up the stairs and chased him around the house. They ran into Fox's bedroom and he jumped onto the bed and she followed. She hit with the pillows and he ran back out the room and ran down the stairs, straight into Ethan.  
"What the hell is going on here?" he said.  
Moments later Teresa came running down the stairs screaming that she was going to kill Fox and she too, bumped into Ethan, almost knocking him over.  
"Oh! Hey Ethan!"  
"Teresa! Fox! You guys aren't kids anymore! You can't run around like fools!"  
"Yes we can," Teresa replied, "Wanna join us?" She hit him with the pillow and Fox burst out laughing. He took the pillow from her and threw it to the floor, "No. I don't want to join you."  
She picked up the pillow and said, "Your loss." She hit Fox with the pillow again and chased him around the house. They ended up on the Crane grounds, soaking wet because Fox had pulled her into the pool when she pushed him. They were drying off in the pool house when Fox said, "Did Ethan really say that we weren't kids anymore?" She laughed, "Yeah. I mean he may be two years older than us, but goodness! Lighten up."  
"Three years older than you, Ms. Teresa."  
"Whatever." She glared at him and said, "You don't think he's jealous do you?"  
"Of what?" said Fox as he dried his hair."  
"Us."  
"Us?"  
"Yeah. I mean, come on! We're really good friends and well, you are his brother."  
"I-I never really thought about it." He sat down and signaled her to sit in the lawn chair besides him.  
"Yeah, I know. I mean he never talked about us being friends until recently on our last date."  
"Huh. Well you'd think that he'd want his brother to be friends with his future sister-in-law don't you?"  
"Future sister-in-law?"  
"Yeah. I mean, face it Teresa, you are so "smitten" with him that you can't keep your head on straight."  
"That's not true."  
He looked at her with a "yeah-right" look at she started to giggle.  
"Okay, okay. I admit it! I'm in love with Ethan Crane!" She stood up and put her arms out and turned in circles screaming, "I'm in love with Ethan Crane!" Fox just looked at her and laughed. "You're crazy!" She fell into his lap close to his face and said, "Crazy in love with Ethan!" She jumped up again and started her circles and screams, "I love Ethan Crane!"  
Again she fell and this time Fox caught her. "Come on. Let's go inside before you get nauseated and I end up holding your hair back while you vomit."  
"Well, if we go inside who's going to do it?" she said as Fox carried her dizzy body inside.  
"You're Prince Ethan of course."  
"Fascinating!" she giggled. He carried into the house and almost tripped on the clothes he had thrown down earlier. Ethan was sitting in the parlor when he saw Fox carrying his girl friend, in his arms. "What are you doing Fox?"  
"Bringing this Looney tune back to you of course." He stood her up on her feet and laughed as she fell onto Ethan while trying to catch her balance. She dusted herself off and said, "So, Ethan. What are we doing today?"  
"Depends. What do you want to do, beautiful?" He glared at Fox. Fox put his hands up to block Ethan's looks and slowly walked backwards out of the room.  
"Let's go the park! We could have a picnic later and we could invite Fox to come!" She turned around to find Fox, but he had left. So she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Ethan.  
"Fox?"  
"Yeah, Fox and his girl, oh, what's her name," she said while thinking of Fox's latest girlfriend that met the family, "um, Jane! No, that was last week, um." She looked at Ethan for some help. He sighed and replied, "I think this week it's Amanda." "Amanda? I thought she was his summer fling." "Yeah, but she moved to Harmony now and so, she's at it again with Fox."  
"I see."  
"Why don't we just go alone?"  
"Okay! I'll go home and change."  
"And I'll have someone pack a picnic and I will pick you up in an hour."  
"Okay!" She turned on her heels and started to walk out the room and when Ethan said, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She turned back and looked at him as he pointed to his cheek. "Oh yea!" She ran over and kissed his cheek and she left the room and went to the kitchen to see her mother.  
"Mama!"  
"Yes, Teresa."  
"Ethan and I are going out tonight, for a picnic so I won't be home for dinner okay?"  
"Okay." She kissed her mother's cheek and walked out the back door and heard someone whisper her name, "Teresa, psss!" She slowly turned around and saw Fox beside the house. "What are you doing back there?" She ran over to him and he said, "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight." She stared at him, "Out with you?" He said, "Not just me. A couple friends from school are in town and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a club with us or something." "A CLUB! I'd love to!" She thought about it for a second and said, "Wait. I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I made plans with Ethan."  
"Break them."  
"What? Why?"  
"Teresa, you know that I'd be more fun than Ethan and plus, I'd take good care of you for Prince Ethan. Don't worry about it."  
"But, we're going on a picnic!"  
"Teresa," he sighed and looked her in her eyes, "don't you go on a picnic once every week?"  
She smiled, "Yeah, but that's besides the point."  
"Oh really? And what is the point?"  
"I-I don't really know." They laughed.  
"Come on Teresa! One night without Ethan won't kill you!"  
"Um. Okay. I'll run back in and tell him Whitney and I had made plans and I had forgotten and I'll tell Whitney to lie for me, I guess."  
"Perfect. I'll pick you up in two hours and Teresa, we're going to a club, not school. So, dress different." He said while waving his hand in front of her clothes.  
She put her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, just don't dress in a long skirt with a fully buttoned blouse."  
"Whatever. Can Whitney come too?"  
"Whatever makes you happy."  
"Okay. Two hours." She ran off to tell Ethan the change of plans and call Whitney to make plans. This was going to being fun!  
  
** R&R please. This is my second story and I need a good start, any ideas? 


	2. Club Night

Chapter 2: Club Night  
  
Fox walked up to Teresa's house and knocked on the door. Luis answered, "What do you want Crane?" "Um, to see my best friend." "Where are you two going tonight?" Teresa ran up to the door and pushed Luis out of the way, "We are going out Luis and that's all we're saying." Fox just stared at Teresa. She was in black knee high boots with a short black dress on. Her hair was down and she had make-up on, which was different. Luis sighed and walked back into the house as Teresa closed the door. She laughed when she saw Fox staring and said, "Fox? Are you there?" Fox came out of trance and said, "Um, yeah. Right here." "Good." She linked arms with him and they walked to the car. Fox went to open the car door for her when she said, "Shoot! I forgot my purse! Be right back." She started to run back to the house when Fox grabbed her arm, "Teresa, don't worry about, there isn't much to buy at a club and whatever you get I'll pay for, I mean, it's only a couple of bucks right?" She smiled, "Thanks so much, Fox." "Don't mention it." He opened the car door and she slipped in the car. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat.  
They started to drive towards the club when Teresa spoke up, "By the way, Whitney couldn't come, she had a major game tomorrow so she had practice." "That's okay. We'll be just fine." After Teresa flicked the radio off when she couldn't find any good music she spoke up, "So? Do you like the outfit?" Fox started to laugh and he glanced at her, "I'm not saying." "Come on! You're my best guy friend and I expect guy advice from you just like you expect girl advice from me so spill!" He laughed and said, "I think you look hot, to be honest." She blushed, "I knew you'd like it." She laughed and looked out the window for the rest of the drive.  
Once they arrived at the club Fox and Teresa linked arms again and searched the line for his friends, Dylan and Shawn and Shawn's girl, Tiffany. They all found each other and Fox said, "Come on. Let's get in." Everyone hopped out of line and Teresa looked at Fox as they cut the line, "How are we going to get in when everyone else is waiting?" Fox looked at her while they were walking to the doors and said, "Being a Crane has its advantages." He smiled and moments later they were in the club.  
A song started to play that Fox liked so he pulled Teresa on the dance floor, "Come on. Let's dance." "Fox, I can't dance." "Now, that's a lie if I ever heard one." She laughed and started to dance with him. After a couple of songs she had eventually moved closer to Fox. A woman came up behind Fox and tapped him on the shoulder; "Want to dance with me, now?" Fox laughed and said, "I've got all I need right here," and pulled Teresa closer to show the woman that they were together. She instantly brushed it off and went to next guy. Teresa and Fox laughed at what had happened. Teresa said, "Let's get something to drink." "Okay." He held her hand with their fingers laced and all and walked up to the bar. "What do you want?" he asked Teresa. "Um, water I guess." He looked at her, "Would you live a little?" "What do you mean?" "You're at a club with Fox not at the park with Ethan." She laughed and said, "Okay, okay. Um, I want a beer." "Wow a beer. You sound so grown up." She hit his arm playfully as they laughed. Fox paid for the drinks and found Shawn and Tiffany making out in one of the chairs in the club. Moments later, Dylan found them and they scheduled a time and place to meet before leaving.  
Fox and Teresa ended up back on the dance floor together for almost every song that night. Fox held her close and she liked it. Ethan never held her like that and Fox wasn't a serious all the time when Ethan was. But whom was she kidding right? She was dating Ethan, not Fox. A guy made a pass at Teresa and Fox nearly had a shit fit about it. He didn't want anyone to even touch her and Teresa asked, "Why'd you get so mad?" "Because, I have to return you to your Prince Ethan remember?" She sighed, "Is that all?" "No. I have other reasons, but it doesn't matter. You're my best bud, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Teresa thought to herself, 'best bud? I'm only his bud? Ugh! Guys!' The night carried on and eventually everyone had to leave the club. During the ride home Fox asked, "You want to get something to eat?" "Yeah, but it's 2am. Where could we get food from?" Fox smiled and took off down the freeway to the wharf. Once they arrived Fox held her hand as they walked to the spot that they used to hang out at as kids. It was their special place. Fox said, "I knew you'd be hungry and I knew you would like a picnic so, I packed one, not a maid, I did it." She laughed as they sat down to eat under the wharf. "Do you come here often Fox?" "Only when I have a lot of things on my mind or need to be alone. Which seems like a lot these days." "So, this is where you come when you're not at the mansion." "Exactly." He looked at Teresa and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked. "You have mayonnaise from the sandwich on the sides of your mouth. You look like you just sucked a-" She cut him off, "Don't even say it." He laughed, "Here let me help." He wiped it off and they continued to eat. When they finished, Fox was leaned against a piece of the wharf with his legs wide open staring at the water. Teresa saw this and went directly in between his legs and laid her back against his chest and he held her around her waist. He put his chin on her head and he just held her while they looked at the stars. "Fox?" "Huh?" "Do you ever wonder if the someone you love is looking at the stars or the ocean or something at the same time you are?" "You know, Teresa, I do wonder about that." "Really?" "Yeah, but I don't know about it though. I mean it seems so dreamy and I like to be a realist." She turned her head around to face him and said, "Are you calling me a dreamer?" He smiled, "That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
** R&R please. Tell me should I continue? 


	3. Questions Arise

Chapter 3: Questions Arise  
It was 10am and just six hours ago Teresa was with her best friend, Fox. He knew everything about her and she could tell him anything. They always asked each other for advice and when they were leaving to go somewhere they'd give small kiss on the cheek, because it was normal, but last night when Fox kissed her cheek, like normal at her door, she felt some different. She didn't know why and just thought she was acting like a little girl.  
Ethan had called about 9:30 am and woke her up. He wanted to see her and she heard the urgency in his voice. She ate breakfast and showered then walked up to the Crane mansion because they (the L.F.'s) lived on the Crane grounds. She walked through the foyer and walked into the parlor (living room) and sat down to wait for Ethan. The maid came in and said that Ethan would be joining her in a moment.  
Ethan walked in about 5 minutes later with a serious look on his face like he was about to scold her. He walked over to her and she stood up and fixed his tie, "Morning sweetie," she said as she kissed his cheek, "did you sleep well?" He stared at her with cold eyes. She asked, "What's wrong?" He crossed his arms and raised his voice a little, "Teresa you lied to me." "What?" she asked. "You heard me. You lied to me. You said you were going out with Whitney, but you didn't. You went out with Fox, to a club and to who else no where." Fox had just walked in and heard Ethan's accusations, "What does it matter Ethan?" Ethan turned around and Fox faced Teresa and he could see the tears in her eyes because Ethan was yelling at her. "Where do you get off Fox taking my girlfriend out with you?" " Fox walked over to Teresa's side and said, "Ethan, we're best friends, what does matter?" "It matters because she is my girlfriend." "So?" "Shut up Fox!" "NO! I won't. You can't yell at her like that." Ethan turned his stern face to Teresa was crying by now because he was yelling at her. He walked over to her and held her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Fox slipped his arm in between Ethan and Teresa, "Well, guess what? You did and you made her cry, oh- Mr. I'm A Great Boyfriend. Now, I'm taking her away from your verbal abuse and I'll deal with you later." Fox held Teresa by the waist and walked her out of the room to the garden. Ethan was steaming by now. He didn't care how good of friends Fox and Teresa were. She was his girlfriend and he didn't want Fox around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"He just snapped at me!"  
"I know. I heard the whole thing. He had no right to yell like he did."  
Fox held Teresa in his arms, as he did so many times when her and Ethan were having problems. He was always there for her.  
"Fox, thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Always being my best friend. It really means a lot." He laughed and kissed her head. He felt so bad for her, but he couldn't do anything about it. She was dating Ethan and they were just friends.  
"Why don't we go for a walk?"  
"To where?"  
"I don't know. Wherever we end up."  
"Sound safe." She said.  
"Well, you'll be with me and you know I'd do everything in my power to protect, no matter what." He smirked and she kissed his cheek, "Okay," she hopped up, "let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Ethan, dear, don't worry about it. You know Alistair wouldn't let you marry her anyway."  
"Mother, why does it matter who I marry?"  
"Because sweetheart, like it or not, you and your wife will be running everything Crane. Sweetheart, you are the heir to the Crane Empire. We can't chose our family son, but we can chose what we do with them."  
"Mother, I don't want Teresa around Fox."  
"Ethan, why don't you try something with that girl from nursery school, you know, the one you used to 'date'?"  
"Mother, I didn't date her, I mean, is that what you would call Gwen? A past girlfriend, because it was nursery school (elementary school), nothing else."  
"Sweetheart, every girl counts when it comes to picking a wife, especially in your case, as a Crane."  
Ethan nodded and left the room to go to the gazebo. He had to think things over about him and Teresa and him and he had to think if she would be able to help him run Crane Industries one day. He thought to him self, "She isn't serious enough. She seems so into Fox, also."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Fox and Teresa sat in her room eating popcorn and watching a movie on TV. They had "movie night" every Saturday night since they were five. It seemed silly that they were so much older now and still did their silly little things. Fox was allowed to sleep over when they were little, but not anymore, since they were older. Pilar really didn't care about them dating, if they did, but Teresa was dating Ethan and didn't really think it was appropriate.  
When the movie finished, Fox and Teresa started to act out scenes that they could remember. Fox looked at his watch, "I should leave, it's getting late and I don't want Luis on my ass." She laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. Want to do something tomorrow?" "Like?" "I don't know. Lunch?" "Where?" "Book Café?" "Okay, I'll see you at 12 then?" "Perfect." He kissed her cheek and she kissed his and he left.  
Teresa fell onto her bed with her arms open and on her back. She laid there thinking how weird it was now, around Fox. She cleaned up her room and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa woke up the next morning quite late and she remembered that her and Fox had made plans for lunch. She did her normal routine and turned her cell phone on for any messages that Ethan usually left. There were two messages: one from Ethan and one from Fox. **Ethan's message**  
Teresa, it's me, Ethan. Um, I want to talk with you. About everything from our relationship to what happened yesterday to what's going to happen in the future. I won't be at home today, but I'll be back tomorrow around 8pm so call me before you come up to the house. Okay? Love you.  
  
**Fox's message**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Resa! It's me. Fox. Oh don't act like you didn't know. (he laughs) Anyway, I wanted to tell you that grandfather has shipped me and my sister off to L.A. for some dumb ass reason, but I will be home whenever he obliges I guess. Anyway, sorry for breaking our plans for the day, but I'm sure you can find someway to do without me. (laughs) Anyway, you know I love you and I'll call you sometime later tonight or whenever I figure out this stupid time changes thing over here in the west coast (laughs). Love you Resa. Bye.  
  
**End of Messages**  
  
"Fox is insane!" Teresa said. "Okay, so now I'm alone. Ethan isn't here nor is Fox. I know what I'll do! I'll go shopping!"  
  
**Los Angles**  
"Nicholas,"  
"Yes, Grandfather."  
"You and your sisters, Ally, Madi, and Lauren will stay here in L.A. to set up a new branch for Crane Industries."  
"For how long?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes."  
Alistair hung up Fox and Fox knew that it was the end of that discussion. Fox picked the phone back up and called Teresa:  
  
**Phone Call**  
"Hello."  
"Hey, Resa, it's me."  
"Hey Fox. How's L.A?"  
"It's okay, I mean, grandfather is making us stay here for god knows how long."  
She laughed, "Maybe I can visit you sometimes."  
"You should move out here!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I mean who I am going to spend Saturday nights with or going clubbing with or shop with."  
"Yeah, I guess it would get tiring flying out there every weekend huh?"  
"Duh."  
"I'll think about it, but I doubt Ethan would go for it."  
"Ugh. Ethan."  
She laughed, "By the way, your message was great, it really woke me up."  
He laughed, "I hoped it would."  
"Fox, you have to give me your word that you will email me everyday."  
"Don't worry, I will as long as you call me everyday."  
"Deal."  
"Deal."  
"Okay, I'm going to let you go, but I'll email you later okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Love you Resa." He kissed her through the phone.  
"Love you too." She kissed back.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa hung the phone up and started to talk to herself, "What am I going to do without Fox. I need him here. He's my best friend, ever. I'm going to miss him so much." She sighed and went shopping, but she couldn't help the constant questions that seemed to arise in her head.  
  
** R&R please.  
  
** Any ideas?  
  
** You guys can drop plain hellos and comments or questions in the reviews and I will get back to you, don't worry I don't ignore my readers. Lol. 


	4. During A Kiss

** I realized that this story is called a "sequel" but I just found out what I real sequel was, so I might change the title to: Secret Passions.  
  
Chapter 4: During a Kiss  
A day had past and Teresa had called Ethan and told him that she'd be up to the house soon. She walked in the front door and went into the parlor and saw a blond lady sitting on the couch. With a "hop in her step" she walked over and said, "Hi. I'm Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." The lady turned around, "Lopez-Fitzgerald? Why are you in a Crane home?" "Um, I'm Ethan Crane's girlfriend." "Oh, you're the hot tamale that Ivy warned me of." Teresa looked at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." "I didn't give it to you."  
Ethan walked in and said, "Teresa, this is Gwen. Gwen Hotchkiss. We dated in nursery school." Teresa hugged Ethan, "Oh, that's nice." She kissed Ethan's cheek and whispered in his ear, "Can we talk?" "Sure. Excuse us Gwen." Gwen nodded and Ethan and Teresa walked out of the room into the gazebo.  
"What was her problem Ethan?"  
"She doesn't like you I guess."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know," he started to pull her close, "but whatever the case I know I love you."  
"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. They fooled around in the gazebo a bit and Ethan's cell phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Yeah, I'll head up right now."  
"Okay, bye."  
Teresa asked, "Who was that?"  
"Mother."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, she wants me at the house."  
"Okay. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and started to walk towards to main house when Ethan pulled her back, "She wants me only." "Oh. I see." She nodded. "Well, I'll head back to my house and you'll call me?" "You bet." He kissed her goodnight and she walked back to her house, alone. Her cell phone rang, "Hello." "Hey beautiful."  
"Fox?" "Who else calls you that? Wait, don't answer that." They  
laughed. "Anyway, Resa, have you checked your email today?"  
"I was just going to."  
"Okay, because I got bored and I emailed you like six times." She  
laughed, "Okay."  
"Talk to you tomorrow?"  
"You bet."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." They kissed through the phone and Teresa went to check her  
email.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
A week had pasted and Fox was calling and emailing like expected. Ethan was a different story though. Ivy seemed to want Gwen and Ethan together and she wouldn't stop at anything. Ethan never spent any time with her anymore because he was always with Gwen.  
Teresa was alone and sad. She wanted to go and spend time with Fox in L.A. but she knew Ethan would hate her for it. Teresa decided to go for a walk on the Crane grounds one day and heard Ethan and Gwen talking, in a lovey-dovey way. She crawled up behind some bushes and spied on them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Come on Ethan. Kiss me. You know you want to."  
"I may want to, but I'm dating Teresa."  
"That's nice, but I can be your "Latin lover" also, you know." She ran her fingers through Ethan's hair and Teresa, from behind the bush, wanted to choke her.  
"Gwen, really, come on."  
"Live a little Ethan." She kissed him and at first he fought it, but he eventually gave in. Teresa felt her heartbreak. Her eyes filled with tears. She watched intensely to see if anything else came from the kiss.  
Gwen pushed Ethan against a wall in the gazebo and sat him down. She sat on him with her legs apart and she kept kissing him. Eventually, they were making out without knowing that Teresa was seeing everything. She didn't want to get up to stop what was happening. She just hid in the bushes, watching. She was stunned because the love of her life was cheating on her. She ran back a couple of feet to a gate and took out her cell phone and called Fox. She got his answering machine and refused to leave a message, she'd just tell him later. She hung the phone up and called Ethan's phone. He didn't answer.  
She called again, but still no answer. She was getting mad. She walked back to the bushes near the gazebo and saw Ethan lying on top of Gwen in the middle of the gazebo. Teresa's eyes filled with tears. Ethan was all over Gwen and he didn't seem to have Teresa on his mind at all. She walked back to her house and sat on her bed. She crawled under the covers and started to cry. "What's wrong beautiful?"  
"Who is that?" She sat straight up and looked in a corner in her room. Fox came out with flowers and sat on the bed, "Resa, what's up?" She smiled and touched Fox's face, "What are you doing here?" "I got away for a day or so and I'm glad I did, what's wrong babe?" "Oh Fox, it's horrible!" He pulled her close to hold her, "Tell me everything, Resa."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ethan and Gwen were in the parlor of the Crane mansion when Fox and Teresa walked in, well, Fox was really dragging her in, but he had to tell Ethan off. Ethan saw Fox and how he was pulling Teresa, "Fox what the hell is your problem?" "YOU!" "Excuse me?" "Yeah. I come back to see my best friend for a day or so and I come back to her bawling her eyes out on my shoulder. Ethan! How dare you!" "What are you talking about? "Teresa saw you and Gwen earlier!" Ethan stared at Teresa who was crying, "Teresa, is that true?" Fox stood in Ethan's view of Teresa and said, "Yes it's true damn it. Don't you see how bad you hurt her?" Ethan went to hold Teresa but Fox pushed her back a couple of steps. "You'll never hurt again Ethan." Ethan quickly shot his cold eyes at Fox, "What do you mean?" "I mean exactly what I'm saying. Teresa will not be hurt by your selfish acts again. She's going to move to L.A. with me for a while." "Like hell she is! She is MY girlfriend Fox! Not yours!" "And you showed that SO WELL by your actions today!" Fox held Teresa and walked out the front door.  
Gwen stood behind a shocked Ethan. She placed her hand on his shoulder and eventually put her hand on his face and turned him around. She looked him in his eyes and kissed him. He put his brandy down and gave in to her kiss. Gwen's kiss seemed to make all his troubles go away for some reason and as much as he hated to admit it: he had forgotten all about Teresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Fox was throwing clothes from Teresa's closet and bureau into a suitcase. He was pissed and Teresa just sat on the bed saying, "Fox, I can't just pack up and leave." He didn't answer her. He was so frustrated. He just kept packing her things. Eventually Teresa got up and held his face. He stopped moving and stared at her. She said, "Fox, thank you so much for your support, but I have to stay here." He looked at her and nodded. He kissed her cheek and she kissed his cheek back. He pulled her close and held her by her waist and they just stood there in the middle of the room. He stared into her eyes and she stared back into his, "Teresa, why does this have to be so difficult?" "I don't know Fox, but I know that I belong in Harmony and I belong with Ethan." He let go of her and walked around the room, "I guess this is good-bye?" "For now. I will visit you, you know." "I hope so." He went back to her in the middle of the room and held her again. He kissed her, but this time, on her lips. She melted. She tried to push him off but after a while, she realized that she had wanted that all along. She gave in and he loved it. She opened her mouth, hoping that he would keep going with her and he did. He slipped into her mouth and she was going crazy. No one ever kissed her that. Not even her "Prince Ethan". Just the way he held her drove her crazy. He knew all the right ways to hold a girl while standing and kissing at the same time. His hand was right under the back of her head and he held her so gently around the waist with his other hand.  
He finally stopped kissing her and said, "I will see you soon, beautiful." She nodded and he left. She fell on the floor holding her mouth, "Wow. I've never felt like that during a kiss."  
Fox sat in his car saying, "I've never felt like during a kiss. I hope I don't scare her away." He shrugged it off and left the Crane grounds and left for L.A., without his best friend, Teresa.  
  
** R&R. Did you guys like it? 


	5. Not Over Him

** Thanks for all the reviews so far! (A/N: This chapter takes place three years after Fox leaves officially, he has not emailed or called in a while and Ethan and Teresa have broken up and he is with Gwen.)  
  
Chapter 5: Not Over Him  
With Ethan always avoiding Teresa she had no choice but to seek love somewhere else. Teresa had started to date this guy that she had a crush on forever: Noah Bennett. He was the oldest and only son of Chief Bennett and Grace Bennett. She really liked Noah and Noah really cared for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Did you do all this for me?" Teresa asked Noah while looking down at the picnic he had made.  
"Yup. I did it all for you. Here. sit." He signaled her to sit down on the blanket and he sat down by her. Her legs were out so he laid his head on her legs and looked up at her, "Teresa, I am so happy we started to date. I had a crush on you forever." She smiled while running her fingers through his hair, "I know. I had a crush on you since we were kids!" "Me too!" They laughed. Noah sat up and opened the basket and said, "Salad first or ice-cream?" She laughed, "Salad." He opened the salad dish and started to feed her the salad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ethan, what are we doing today?"  
"Depends, beautiful, what do you want to do?"  
"Let's go on a picnic."  
"Okay. Let's go."  
Ethan and Gwen left for Harmony Park to have their picnic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Noah was laying his head on Teresa's lap when they heard Ethan and Gwen. He looked at Teresa and said, "Oh gawd." She laughed and Ethan and Gwen came through the bushes right to where Noah and Teresa were. Ethan was shocked to see his ex-girlfriend with another guy.  
"TERESA!" Ethan screamed.  
"ETHAN!" Noah screamed.  
"I wasn't talking to you Noah."  
"But I was talking to you." Teresa laughed at Noah's comment.  
Ethan looked at Gwen and suggested they sit somewhere else, but she insisted on sitting in the spot Teresa and Noah were in because the sun would make her skin tan. "Honestly, Gwen, go sit somewhere else." She instantly turned her head and locked her cold eyes on Noah and said, "I wasn't asking you, Bennett!"  
"Why call everyone by the their last name Hotchkiss?"  
"Because it reminds me that you are from a low class name."  
Teresa whispered to Noah that she wanted to go to the wharf anyway so they could leave. Noah didn't want Gwen to win but eventually he got up and packed everything up and left arm-in-arm with Teresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Why would you let her win like that?"  
"It's not a matter of winning Noah, it's just that I don't want to see them together so I rather leave than see her all over Ethan."  
"Teresa, you're dating me and you're still not over Ethan are you?" he said sadly.  
She realized what she had said, "Noah. I'm sorry." She hugged him, "I love you. I really do, but he was my first boyfriend."  
"I know, but jeez Teresa, come on."  
She brushed her hand against his face and said, "Let's go back to your place Noah."  
He looked up at her and said, "I thought you wanted to wait."  
"I want to wait for that one special person and the perfect moment and Noah, that will be you. Not now, but very soon, I'll be ready. I just have some other ideas about going back to your house." She smirked. "Oh really?" "Yeah." She laughed. They headed back to Noah's to fool around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
That night when Teresa returned home she went to bed almost instantly. She knew that she was going to be very happy with Noah and she hated making him wait for her, but he agreed that it was very special thing to her. She laid in her bed and her cell rang. It was Fox.  
"Hello."  
"Hello. Resa, is it too late to call?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Okay good. How are you?"  
"I'm good and you."  
"I'm okay. When are you going to come and visit me?"  
She laughed, "I didn't know you still wanted me too since you hardly email or call anymore."  
"Sorry about that I've just been busy, but I miss you, tremendously."  
"I miss you too."  
"So, how's the love life?"  
She laughed, "It's well."  
"Details."  
"Um, I've been dating Noah Bennett for three years today."  
"NOAH! AAAH! That's the guy you told me about when we were in high school right?"  
"Yeah."  
He was laughing. "Wow. You finally got him huh?"  
"Yup." She laughed and was happy that Fox remembered their talk so long along.  
"So, are you head over heels?"  
"You know it."  
"What about Ethan?"  
"What about him?"  
"Are you over him completely?"  
"I think that if Ethan and I are meant to be, then we will find our way back to each other. Or if Noah and I are meant to be then we'll stay together."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Yes I did."  
"No you didn't. Teresa you aren't over him are you?"  
"Okay, you got me. I'm not over him."  
  
** R&R please. 


	6. Pains

** Rated: STRONG PG-13: b/c I don't go in depth for the beach/love scene like I usually do.  
  
Chapter 6: Pains  
"We are meant to be Ethan!"  
"Teresa, please. Just leave me alone. I want to be with Gwen."  
He started to walk away from her when she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. "When are you going to accept that this is fate Ethan?"  
"Fate? Teresa, you are CRAZY!"  
She pulled him in again to kiss him. He fought it and pushed her away and she pulled him close again and he gave in. He wanted nothing more but that one kiss from his beloved Teresa. He had hurt her so bad and he knew it and he had to make it up to her. He pushed her body against the walls in the gazebo and she slowly slid down it. With Ethan on top of her she knew that this was the moment and that Ethan was the man she'd give her self to. She wanted him so bad and he wanted her.  
He asked, "Do you want to?" "Definitely." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Meet me at the beach in an hour. We can't do this here." "Okay, an hour."  
He got up and left the gazebo with Teresa in shock, "I've got him! He's all mine in an hour and he'll never go back to Gwen! He's mine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"I've waited so long for this Ethan."  
"I've waited so long to be with you Teresa that it drove me crazy."  
He moved around a bit inside her and asked, "Are you okay?"  
"Um, yea, wait hold on," she moved around a bit and giggled with pain, "yea, there."  
He looked down at her and said, "I love you, Teresa."  
She again giggled with pain, "Shut up and kiss me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa was walking on the wharf a day after she had "been" with Ethan. She saw Noah and her heart sank. She had totally forgotten about him and that she WAS dating him. She walked up to him and he saw her from the corner of his eye. He turned around and he hugged her and pulled her close as he leaned against the wharf. He kissed her forehead and she started to cry.  
"What's wrong Teresa?"  
"Nothing. Just hold me."  
He held her close and rubbed her head and her back the best he could while standing up. He pulled her from his chest and asked, "Teresa, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
"I did something awful!"  
"Like what?"  
"I can't tell you!"  
"Teresa, you can tell me anything, you know that."  
"You'll get mad, I know it."  
"No I won't."  
She looked him in the eyes and said, "I cheated on you, with Ethan."  
"What? What did you do to cheat?"  
"We had sex."  
"WHAT?"  
He pushed her off his chest and started to pace around the wharf, "YOU DID WHAT?"  
Teresa tried to calm him down because he was making a scene.  
"Teresa you wouldn't even let me, your boyfriend for four or five years, make love to you and you let ETHAN CRANE, above all people make love to YOU! Teresa, didn't he hurt you enough?"  
Teresa was crying, "Noah, please. Don't throw five years down the drain!"  
"NO TERESA! YOU THREW FIVE YEARS DOWN THE DRAIN! Not me!"  
"Noah, please." She started to walk towards him but he walked away, "No, Teresa, there is only so much someone could accept and sleeping with Ethan Crane isn't on my list of things. I'm sorry Teresa, this relationship is over!"  
He walked away and left Teresa standing there on the wharf in shock. She kept saying to herself, 'Over? Over? This cannot be over. Noah, if you could only understand!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Diary Entry *~*~*~*~*~*  
Diary,  
I've lost Noah because of my stupid actions with Ethan. I slept with him. Why am I so stupid? I don't have anything solid in my life and I have a feeling that Ethan will go back to Gwen. I need to hold on to the one thing that I deserve. Ethan.  
Teresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Noah was sitting in his bedroom crying while looking at a picture of him holding Teresa while at last year's Fourth of July picnic. They were so happy and he was so thankful that he finally found someone for him. He really thought that Teresa was the one for him, but he knew he lost her to a Crane. He said to himself, "I need to leave Harmony, it's only for the best." He took out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Teresa:  
Dearest Teresa,  
I need to leave Harmony because everywhere I look, I see you. Walking away from you on the wharf reminded me of all the times we spent there talking and eating. Getting in my car reminded me of all the times I gently kissed your lips before walking you into your house.  
I wish I was in your arms, but I know I'll be in your dreams tonight as you'll be in mine. I wanted nothing more than for this to work but what you did, Teresa, I could never get over.  
Hopefully, one day, we'll speak again and see each other again. I will miss you and I hope you can move on with your life just as I hope that for myself.  
I love you Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.  
Noah.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Teresa was sitting in a corner in her room crying because she had just read the letter Noah left for her. She felt so bad that she had "driven" him right out of town. Her cell phone rang and she answered it and it was Fox.  
  
"Hello."  
"Hey Resa."  
"You know, you always seem to call at the right time."  
"Oh really? Spill the beans, what happened?"  
"I cheated on Noah with Ethan," she started to cry, "and now he's dumped me and left town. Oh Fox! It was horrible!"  
"Oh Resa, I'm so sorry."  
"That's okay. I deserved it."  
"No you didn't."  
"Trust me, I did."  
"Well, I called to tell you that I will be in town starting tonight."  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah, I should arrive in Harmony in about an hour."  
"Thank gawd there will be someone I can talk to."  
"What happened to Whitney?"  
"Tennis."  
"Hah, no need to say more."  
"Okay, I'll be at your house in an hour and half or so okay?"  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye."  
They kissed through the phone and hung up. She said to herself, "I'm going to see MY FOX!" He said to himself, "I'm going to see MY TERESA."  
  
** R&R. Next Chapter: Fox comes to town and decides to stay and help Teresa through this "hard time". 


	7. Continuing the Tradition

** Sorry it took so long for this chapter. R&R.  
  
Chapter 7: Continuing the Tradition  
  
Teresa and Fox laid under the covers of her bed. Her head was on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had been crying since Fox arrived at her house. He just held her because that's all he could do. He felt so bad for her. She cried and talked about what she did and cried some more. She fell asleep on his chest eventually and Fox didn't want to wake her, but he didn't want Luis to shoot him either so he slowly crawled out from under her. Once she felt him move she held onto him and begged him not to leave. "Resa, I will never leave you." He climbed back into bed and she laid on his chest again. They talked and talked all night until they fell asleep together in Teresa's bed.  
  
*~*~*~* Fox's Dream *~*~*~*  
  
"I, Nicholas, take thee Teresa, to be my wedded wife." He placed the huge ring he bought on Teresa's finger. She looked at him and started to giggle and said, "I, Teresa, take thee Nicholas, to be my wedded husband. Moments later, they are named Mr. And Mrs. Nicholas Crane.  
  
*~*~*~* End of Dream *~*~*~*  
Fox woke up startled and sat straight up knocking Teresa off his chest. "What's wrong?" "Huh? Oh, I just had an odd dream." "Details?" "No." She looked at him and he apologized for being rude with her. He laid back on the bed and said, "Let's just go back to sleep." "Okay." She placed her head back on his chest and soon asleep.  
  
The next morning, Pilar woke Fox and Teresa up for breakfast. Fox loved Pilar's food and was so glad to stay there. "You know Fox, you are welcome here whenever you like." "Thanks Pilar, I really appreciate that." After breakfast, Fox dragged Teresa to go out. "Where are we going?" "Don't you ever get tired of asking me that?" "No." She looked at him in the driver's seat and laughed.  
They pulled up at the spot under the wharf where they used to hang out together as kids. "Great choice, Fox." "I knew you'd like it." He took her hand and laced their fingers as they walked over the rocks. Fox sat down and opened his legs and Teresa sat right in between them. She laid her head against his chest as he put his chin on her head. They just looked at the water for what seemed like hours. "Fox?" "Huh?" "Kiss me." He took his chin off her head and asked, "What?" "You heard me." She turned around to face him and he looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away from his lips seconds later and said, "What are we doing?" "Teresa, this is all I've ever wanted. I've only wanted you so please don't just run away from me all of sudden." "Fox, how can this work? We're just best friends." "Hey, you're the one that brought up the kiss thing!" "No I didn't!" "Yeah you did! You told me to kiss you!" "So you just go and doing it without thinking?" "Well, when you really want to do something you don't think about it." They stared in each other's eyes and she pushed her face into his again and kissed him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ethan, what do you mean you're asking Gwen to marry you?"  
"Are you deaf Teresa? I'm marrying Gwen, how much clearer can I get?"  
Teresa was crying and praying that Ethan would realize what he was doing. Gwen walked into the room and asked to speak with Teresa alone.  
"Well, little Teresa, looks like I won."  
"You'll never have his heart Gwen. Ethan is mine and we will be together."  
"In case you didn't notice, Teresa, Ethan is asking ME to be his wife. Not you."  
Teresa shook her head and said, "It's fate Gwen. Ethan and I will be together."  
"Poor Teresa. You'll never stop dreaming will you?"  
"I'll never give up."  
  
Ethan walked back into the room and said, "YOU NEVER STOP DO YOU TERESA?"  
"Oh I'm sorry Ethan, as far as I could remember you liked it that way. YOU NEVER WANTED ME TO STOP!"  
Ethan looked at Gwen hoping she wouldn't get what Teresa was implying. Gwen looked at Ethan and crossed her arms, "What the hell is she talking about Ethan?"  
"Go ahead Ethan. Tell her. Tell her that we slept together the other night."  
"YOU slept with TERESA?"  
Ethan was going crazy because now he had two ladies to deal with. "Are you really going to believe her Gwen?" He slowly walked over to her and got down on one knee and said, "Gwen I love you. I'd never sleep with HER. Will you be my wife?"  
"NO! I KNOW YOU DID!"  
Gwen stormed from the room and Teresa soon followed and turned around and smiled and said, "Well, Ethan, looks like I won this round." She turned on her heels and walked back to her house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine when she heard a knock on her door. "It's open." She looked at the door for the person who was going to come through and a bouquet of roses popped into the door. "Roses?" "You bet." Said the voice.  
Seconds later, Fox walked through door. "And you remembered that I liked red and white roses!" "Could I forget?" She smiled as he sat on the bed and handed her roses and kissed her cheek. "They're beautiful!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay, pick one!" He pulled out two movies from behind his back and she picked one. "So all of a sudden we're resuming our Friday/Saturday night movie time? Just like that?" He looked back at her from the tv which he was adjusting and said, "Um, yeah?" She laughed, "I think you owe me something before we resume the tradition." He smirked and walked towards her on the bed, "And what do you have in mind?" She burst out laughing and hit him with a pillow, "You horny freak! Not that! You owe me popcorn! Popcorn FOX! Where's your head?" He moved back a couple of steps feeling quite embarrassed and said, "Oh, popcorn. Right!" He walked out of the room to pop the popcorn as Teresa was rolling on the ground laughing because she kept remembering the face Fox had when she implied that he owed her something. When he walked back into the room she looked at him and started to laugh again. "Okay Teresa, joke's on me. Haha."  
"Fox," she said in between breaths as he sat with her on the bed, "what were you thinking I meant?"  
"You know what I was thinking." He said quite frustrated and embarrassed.  
"Fox?"  
"What Teresa?"  
"That is what I meant. I just didn't want to say it. I got nervous."  
He looked at her and said, "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
He leaned in to kiss her and they eventually made out. Teresa looked up into Fox's face above her and said, "From now on, we add this to our tradition night!" He laughed and said, "You bet." He kissed her again and he crawled off of her so they could continue their "tradition" of movie night.  
  
** P.S. Fox and Teresa didn't "make love" in this chapter, they just made out. Sorry, but don't worry, that'll come. 


	8. In Love With Me

Chapter 8: In Love With Me  
A month had passed by and Teresa wasn't giving up on Ethan. She knew it was fate and she was glad Fox had decided to stay with her, in her home, for support of course. She had found something new with Fox. They always kissed on the cheek before but now the kisses were longer and on the lips now. She was confused about Fox because he obviously wanted something more than a friendship, but Teresa knew that she was set on getting Ethan, no matter what the cost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Yeah, Dylan, I don't know. I really want more than a friendship with Teresa but I don't think she wants anything like that."  
"You have to make the first move though man. You know that better than anyone."  
"That's before though. I used to have to make the first move, but I don't want to push Teresa."  
"Fox, if you really want Teresa, and I know you do, then just go for it man! She'll thank you later. Trust me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Fox and Teresa were continuing their tradition with the Saturday night movie when Fox turned the TV off. Teresa glared at him and said, "Fox, the movie isn't done yet."  
  
"It gets scary."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't feel like having you digging your nails into my hands  
tonight."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She grabbed the remote and turned the movie back on and started to scream. She stuck her head into Fox's lap and kept screaming. Fox started to laugh at the gore in the movie. He said, "Teresa come on! You can't tell me that you don't notice how fake that blood is!" She looked up at the TV from Fox's lap and screamed again at the images.  
  
He turned the movie off and pulled her head from his lap and laughed at her. She hit his arm and said, "That's not funny Fox! Now you have to sleep in my bed tonight because I'm terrified! Why didn't you tell me it was scary?"  
  
"Excuse me? I did!"  
  
"Whatever. It's not like we don't sleep in the same bed anyway."  
  
Fox shrugged his shoulders and changed for bed. Teresa was poking her eyes from under the covers when Fox came out of the bathroom. "Are you scared?" "Duh." He laughed and climbed into bed next to her, just like he did when they were kids. He held his arm out in the bed and said, "Come here." She slowly crawled into his arms and laid there. "Fox?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I feel so safe when I'm with you."  
  
Fox took a couple of seconds to reply, "That's because we're so close."  
  
"I know."  
  
She kissed his cheek and then she laid her head on his chest. He started to stroke her hair like usual. "Teresa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Okay." He sat up and turned the lamp on and she faced him.  
  
"Is this serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong Teresa?"  
  
"You're in love with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can't be."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"We're best friends."  
  
"Teresa, you mean all the times we made out during or after movies meant nothing to you?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't KNOW!" She jumped off the bed and started to pace around the room.  
  
"Fox. Please leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just leave for tonight. I need to think things out."  
  
He got up from the bed and took a duffle bag from the closet and packed a few necessities and left without a word.  
  
"He's in love with me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I'm telling you Dylan! I ruined it!"  
  
"When I told you to make the first move I didn't mean for you to tell her you LOVED HER!"  
  
Fox rubbed his head vigorously. He was thinking that he had ruined so many years of friendship with his best friend. He kept asking himself, 'What's going to happen now?' He knew he had to see Teresa soon because it had been two weeks since they had seen each other or spoken to the other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Fox stared at Teresa as she stared at him. Neither knew what to say. They just stared at each other. Teresa scooted closer to Fox on the bed and said, "How is this going to work?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but it will work if we try."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
She smiled at him and hugged him. He kissed her head as he stroked her hair. It was such an awesome feeling to have her back in his arms. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "So, boyfriend, what are we doing today?"  
He laughed, "Anything you want beautiful." 


	9. And Ethan

**Rated R: love scene.  
  
Chapter 9: And Ethan  
Fox and Teresa had been a couple for a couple of weeks now and were keeping it quiet except for telling Whitney and Dylan of course. It was great keeping everything secret because it was fun being 'on the wild side'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Teresa! I can't believe what I'm hearing!"  
"Why not Whitney? Don't you think it's a great plan?"  
"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! I never thought you would use a man and above all men, FOX!"  
"Whitney! Honestly! You make it sound so bad! All I want to do is make Ethan jealous so he'll realize that we are meant to be together."  
Whitney shook her head in disbelief, "Teresa, Fox loves you. How could you use him like that?"  
"I know it will hurt Fox when it comes down to it but Whitney, Fox and I are best friends! He'll understand."  
"I hope so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Fox and Teresa were making out in the gazebo when Ethan walked in. "What the hell is going on here?"  
"Ethan?" Teresa shrieked.  
Fox stood up and told Ethan to get out before he had his way with him. Ethan slowly left, but he couldn't take his eyes off Teresa in her bra. Teresa thought to herself, 'Okay, now that Ethan walked in just where I planned him to then I go and talk with later about Fox and I. I know he'll want me back after seeing me with his brother. (A/N: In this story, Ethan is a Crane through and through.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"When did you and Fox become a couple?" Ethan asked quietly.  
"Just recently."  
"Teresa," he looked into her eyes, "when I saw you with Fox I wished it was me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing."  
"Aw, Ethan." She pulled him close and hugged him. She knew she had to make her move now and said, "Ethan?"  
"Yeah."  
"Love me."  
"What?" He pulled away from her.  
"You heard me. Make love to me, Ethan, just like before."  
Ethan didn't know what to say so he leaned in to kiss her and she kissed back. That instant moment she lost all connections with Fox and began to love Ethan more than ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Fox had planned a special moonlight diner for him and Teresa that night but she wasn't answering her phone. He decided to go to the room they shared at the L.F. house to wait for her. He waited for hours and hours but she never returned. He began to worry but didn't tell anyone that she was missing yet.  
The next morning, Teresa walked into her bedroom and found Fox lying on the bed dressed in a suit. She didn't want to wake him so she changed her clothes and fell asleep on the couch in the bedroom.  
When Fox woke up he saw Teresa asleep on the couch. He shook her arm and she woke up. He asked, "How long have you been here?" She lied and said, "I think I came in as soon as you feel asleep." "Oh." He kissed her forehead and said, "You should have woken me up so you could sleep on the bed also." "No, it's okay, but you definitely owe me and neck and back massage." He laughed, "Okay, hop on the bed."  
He started to rub her back and he told her about how he had planned dinner and a whole romantic evening for them. Teresa felt bad because she had spent the night with Ethan. Teresa pulled away from Fox and laid on her back and looked up at Fox. He asked, "What's wrong?"  
She decided to just come out with it and tell him instead of beating around the bush, "I slept with Ethan."  
"YOU WHAT?"  
He jumped off the bed and faced her, "You did what?"  
"Fox, listen to me, it was a mistake, I only want to be with you."  
"Bullshit Teresa."  
"No! Really Fox."  
"I don't believe this." He pulled out his duffel bag and started to pack some things and while he was packing he said to Teresa, "Was it good?"  
"What?" she said in disbelief.  
"Was it good? Did he make you happy because you never let me make love to you."  
"Fox, I'm not answering something like that."  
He walked up to her on the bed and said, "Let me make love to you Teresa. Let me show you how much I love you."  
He leaned in to kiss her and she gave in. She really wanted both Fox and Ethan. Now was her chance to really know Fox in a whole new way. She pulled him onto the bed and he laid his body on top of hers. As he kissed her lips she took off his shirt and rubbed her hands along his chest. She started to breath heavy and he asked in between kisses, "Is that supposed to tell me something?" She nodded and he undid her blouse. He caressed her body from her chest down to her skirt and took her skirt off and then took his jeans off. Before they moved any further he stared into her eyes and asked, "Teresa are you sure you want this?" "Of course I do."  
He started to kiss her again and eventually all their clothes were off. He started foreplay with her and she didn't like waiting like that. She whispered in his ear, "Now." He lifted her hips and slipped himself inside her. She moaned with pleasure. Fox started to move inside her and he loved watching her face as he did. He had waited so long to make love to her and now it was finally happening. He started to think about Ethan making love to Teresa and got mad and started to pick up the pace in his movements. Teresa noticed the change in his speed and tried to move around to adjust to his speed. She eventually did and he eventually slowed down again to kiss her body. He kissed her stomach and she trembled. He started going faster again and she didn't no what to think. She was going crazy and couldn't believe how long she waited for this. He did stuff to her that Ethan never even attempted before. She wouldn't stop screaming his name because he was going so fast and doing so many things to her. She rolled them because she couldn't take it anymore because it felt like she was going to turn inside out. Fox wouldn't allow her on top and rolled them over. He worked her body hard and she loved it.  
  
She loved him.  
  
And Ethan.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Did you guys like this one? I decided it was about time that they finally "got together" but don't think for a moment that Fox is just going to let this whole thing with Ethan slip by. R&R please. 


	10. Vulnerable

** I started a fan fic for another TV show: Smallville. You can read it: Finding the Way.  
  
Chapter 10: Vulnerable  
Fox and Teresa had been "sleeping together" every night for the past two weeks and Fox was still mad about the whole Ethan thing. He never understood why Teresa would do that to him, but he felt as if he had to get back at her for what she did. He never really forgave her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa was waiting for Fox to come home one evening and she decided to clean the room up while she was waiting. Teresa went over to the desk that Fox mainly used and started to clean up some papers when she saw a company memo.  
  
**Memo**  
Attention: Crane Executives, Crane Board & Employees  
Mrs. Sheridan Victoria Crane Lopez-Fitzgerald has decided to give her position of Vice President away to a suitable candidate due to her pregnancy. The person elected will take over all over Mrs. Crane/ Lopez- Fitzgerald's workload and company power until further notice.  
This position includes close work with all the Cranes, especially, Ethan M. Crane, N. Fox Crane, Julian Crane, and Allison K. Crane.  
To qualify for this position, please send all resumes, recommendations, and information to Mr. Julian Crane and Mr. Alistar Crane (both) before Wednesday's board meeting, which will discuss the candidates. This is a great opportunity for everyone since the executive positions are usually given to Cranes.  
The final decision will be made at the following board meeting.  
Thank you.  
The Board of Crane Industries. ** Memo end**  
  
Ideas started to flow in Teresa's mind about the job when Fox walked in and asked her, "What are you reading?"  
"This memo from your work."  
"Let me see that." She handed him the memo and he laughed at it.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nah, it's just that, father and grandfather will drive people up the wall for this position and I know that they'll probably just promote Ethan, Ally or I, only because grandfather wants a Crane in that position."  
"Well, that's not nice."  
"I know."  
He changed into normal clothes from his suit and Teresa asked, "What do you want to eat?"  
"Depends. What did your amazing mother cook?"  
"Eggplant and pitas."  
"Wonderful. I'm starving."  
  
After dinner, Fox decided to catch up on some work while Teresa flipped through some magazines. She lifted her head and said, "Fox?"  
"Yeah babe." He said without lifting his head from his work.  
"I was thinking about that memo I read."  
"What about it?"  
"I want to apply for the position."  
  
Fox lifted his head and stared at Teresa, "Apply for the position?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sweetie, I don't know. You don't have much work experience with stuff like what Crane Industries deals with."  
"I could learn."  
"Babe, there will be no time to learn, that's why father and grandfather didn't put the memo in the newspaper. They want someone from the inside who already knows the details."  
"Okay."  
He continued with his work as Teresa sat on the bed writing her resume and all of her working experience. She was dedicated to getting this job. She knew that she could rely on Sheridan and Ethan for excellent recommendations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"And so, the candidates are finalized to three people, Mr. Frank Jade of Marketing, Mr. Paul Hormel of Promotions, and Ms. Teresa Lopez- Fitzgerald."  
Fox completely forgot about the meeting and Julian told him not to worry that he would just have no say in the election. Fox obliged and said he wanted to be one of the first people to congratulate the winner of the prized position.  
The next week the winner was given a company breakfast and Fox couldn't miss it so he left home early. When he arrived, Julian said, "Don't worry. I know you'll agree with the decision of the board. And look, there is new VP herself!" Julian pointed towards the door and Fox looked in that direction and saw Teresa standing there in a business suit.  
"TERESA?"  
"Oh hi Fox!"  
She walked over to him and shook his hand. "Did you just shake my hand?"  
"Yes. I want to keep our personal life and business life completely apart. I don't want one to interfere with the other."  
Julian nodded in agreement and the breakfast continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa was sitting at her desk going over a case with Ethan when Trish buzzed in through the phone.  
"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
"Yes Trish."  
"Mr. Crane is here to see you."  
"Does he have an appointment?"  
Teresa heard Fox in the background, "NOW I NEED AN APPOINTMENT TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND?"  
"No ma'am. He doesn't have one."  
"Okay, just send him in."  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Fox walked into the office mad and he got even madder when he saw Teresa and Ethan working so closely.  
"Teresa?"  
"Yes Fox." She replied without raising her head from her work.  
"Do you want to go out tonight?"  
"Tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sorry, not tonight. Ethan and I have to pull an all-nighter. This is due tomorrow and we have to get it approved and present it to Greenwich Proprieties before 5pm tomorrow."  
"Okay. I'll see you later then, I'm leaving."  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
He walked to her desk to kiss her goodbye but he turned on his heels and decided not to. He hated her constantly working and not having anytime for him. He closed the door behind him and remembered he had forgotten something in his office. He walked back to his office and opened the door and saw Emily his sister Ally's assistant sitting on his desk.  
"I knew you'd come back Mr. Crane."  
"Can I help you Emily?"  
"Yes. You can."  
She hopped off the desk and placed her hands on his chest and started to loosen his tie. He pushed away from her, "What do you think you're doing?"  
"What does it look like?"  
She walked closer to him and kissed his lips and he kissed back. He was so vulnerable without Teresa so he gave into her every move and did everything she requested.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Thanks to iluvfox for your great reviews and kind words. R&R please. Any ideas of where I should go from here, if at all? 


	11. The Break Off

** I've decided to break up THEROX for now, but don't worry; it will be the best part of the story.  
  
Chapter 11: The Break-Off  
Two months had passed by and Fox and Teresa had decided to take a break. The whole best friends dating thing wasn't really working for them. Fox had moved to Maryland for business and Teresa stayed in Harmony due to her new position. Fox needed to get away from Teresa because he had cheated on her with Emily, his sister's assistant. Teresa was buried in work at Crane Industries and hardly realized that she had lost Fox, possibly forever. She thought it was time that she patched things up . . . with Ethan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Ethan and Teresa were celebrating winning the latest case for Crane Industries when Trish, Teresa's assistant buzzed her office and told her that Miguel was on line one. Ethan let her answer the call while he poured some more champagne.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Ethan asked after Teresa put the phone down.  
"Not really. Mama's in the hospital for stress they think. Ethan I have to go."  
"I'll come too."  
"Okay."  
  
They rushed to the hospital together:  
  
"Hi, can you tell me where Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald is?"  
"And you are?"  
"Her daughter, Teresa."  
"Yes, ma'am, Mr. Miguel is expecting you. Walk straight through those double doors and walk into the first hall on the right. He's waiting for you there."  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Damn it Teresa! Answer your phone. Where could you be?"  
  
Fox had been trying to reach Teresa for an hour now and she wasn't answering. Fox felt that he had to talk with Teresa to at least smooth out the edges in their relationship. He wanted to at least still be best friends. Teresa finally answered the phone:  
  
"Hello."  
"Hey, Teresa."  
"Fox?"  
"Yeah, what's up. Something wrong?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Teresa, I know you better than you know yourself. Tell me, what's wrong."  
"It's mama."  
"What about her?"  
"She's in the hospital."  
"Why?"  
"Stress I think. They won't tell us much, yet."  
"Wow, I'm so sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible."  
"No, there's no need."  
"Don't tell me that. I know when you need your best friend and this is one of those times."  
"Thanks so much."  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be there, bye."  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fox started to talk to himself:  
"The moment I get to speak with her something is wrong. Gee Fox, you have that instinct that she needs you and you call. You're so good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa started to talk to herself:  
"I knew I could always rely on Fox. He's such a great friend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fox was sitting in the waiting room with Teresa asleep on his shoulder. She was worn out and Fox was glad that he was there for her. Pilar was stable now, but Teresa wanted to stay at the hospital and Fox wanted to be there for both of them.  
  
"Fox?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're still here?"  
"I never left."  
"Thanks."  
"Anything for my best friend."  
"Let's go home."  
"Home?"  
"Yeah, you know, OUR room. We need to talk, desperately."  
"I agree."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I never realized how bad it was."  
"Teresa, honestly, it wasn't that bad."  
"But it was all my fault that we broke up."  
"No, it wasn't. I had been unfaithful because I was vulernable without you."  
"Unfaithful?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't need details."  
"Good."  
There was silence for a couple of seconds and Fox spoke up again.  
  
"Teresa, I will always be here for you and your family. I didn't want our romantic relationship to interfere with our friendship."  
"I understand that Fox and for that, I thank you, but Fox, what am I going to do without you?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes, honestly."  
"Go back to Ethan."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this."  
"Well, you are. Teresa, face it. You love Ethan. I was just the best friend who happened to be the brother. You always loved Ethan and you may or may not belong with him, but take that chance, for our sake."  
"Are you serious."  
"You know it."  
"Wow."  
"And I'll be at your side every step of the way."  
  
Teresa started to cry and Fox pulled her close to hug her. He couldn't believe he had just given her away and let her go free when deep inside he really loved her or so he thought. He knew he was doing what was right and after all, they say if you let them go and they come back then it was meant to be. If they don't come back then it wasn't meant to be.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Author's Note ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Did you guys like the chapter? I know I will get some mad readers about the break up but it was for the best, but don't forget that this is a THEROX story.  
  
** I'm thinking of a sequel to "From Beginning to End" and I usually put recommendations on the first page of new stories. If you would like to be recommended through one of my stories, please say so through a review of this story.  
  
** Any ideas for "Secret Passions"? I have some but I want to know what you guys think. 


	12. Back to Normal

Rated STRONG PG-13 due to sexual references and some actions.  
  
Chapter 12: Back to Normal  
Fox and Teresa were both working together again at Crane Industries and were again the best of friends. They ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together and Fox slept at Teresa's place each night and yes, he slept in her bed, but it was just a friend thing . . . right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Teresa and Fox were lying in bed with her head on his chest and he was playing with her hair. Fox asked Teresa, "What do you think about having kids?" Teresa sat straight up and looked him in his face, "Kids? With who? Where did this come from?" He looked at her and said, "Whoa, whoa. Slow down Teresa. No, I was just asking because usually girls are raised with baby dolls to take care of and as a result, usually want kids. I was just asking you your point of view."  
Teresa started to breath again and laid her head back on Fox's chest and replied, "Oh. I see. Well, yeah. Of course I want kids." Fox started to play with her hair again and said, "When do you think you'll be ready, like now or 10 years from now?"  
"Well, I wouldn't go so far as ten years but maybe some time closer down the road."  
"Oh. Well how many do you want?"  
"Fox, where are these questions coming from?"  
"I don't know. I'm just asking, I guess."  
"Okay . . . well, maybe somewhere around two to four kids . . . but no more!"  
They laughed and Fox said, "Four kids? Teresa, that's crazy!"  
"Why is it crazy?"  
"I don't know I just don't want my kids to have a young, looney tune mother."  
She couldn't believe what he just said and he didn't realize what he had just said. She looked at him and said, "A Looney tune mother?"  
"Yeah."  
"Fox, are you saying you want me to have your kids?"  
  
Fox had just realized what he had actually said. He had let his feelings get in the way of the friendship he was trying to rebuild. He thought to himself, ' How am I going to get out of this one?'  
  
"Fox! Fox! Answer me."  
"Huh? Oh, um. I just got caught up in the moment I guess."  
"Liar. You do want me to have your kids. Don't you?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"I see it in your eyes."  
  
Fox sat up and locked eyes with Teresa, "Teresa, I would love to have kids with you and I would love to build a life with you, but I already set you free."  
"Fox, don't set me free! Hold on to me."  
"No, I couldn't see you being with me and thinking of Ethan."  
"Fox, I don't think of Ethan that way anymore."  
"You and him are close these days."  
"That's because we work together now. It's different."  
"Whatever."  
"No it's not whatever Fox. And don't try to get away from the subject. Do you see me to having your kids?"  
"Do you see me as a father to your children?"  
"I asked you first."  
"So?"  
"Just answer me."  
"What was the question?"  
"UGH! I asked you if you see me having your kids."  
"Yes. Do you see me as the father to your children?"  
"Maybe."  
"Teresa, it's a yes or no answer not maybe."  
"I'll maybe you if I want to."  
"Oh really?"  
  
He grabbed her and laid her down on her back on the bed. He placed his body directly on top of hers and asked, "Why don't we get started on the kids thing then?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not?"  
"Um, we're not married. Duh."  
Fox scratched his chin, "Yes, that does present a problem, but that hasn't stopped you from fooling around before."  
She pushed him off of her and laid her body on his, "Not funny and besides, I only make out with my boyfriends not guy friends."  
"Once again, that presents a problem."  
"Well, Mr. Crane, can we solve that problem?"  
"I don't know Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, can we?"  
  
Teresa giggled as Fox rolled them back over. He started to kiss her softly and lightly on her lips. She ran her hands against his chest and she held his face as he kissed her. He stopped kissing her and laid his left arm down beside her head on her pillow and said, "I love you, Looney tune."  
"Or so you think . . . Fox."  
"What's that mean?"  
"It just means that you think you love me."  
  
Fox rolled over to his back and said, "Here we go again."  
She sat up and got on top of him again. He folded his arms and placed them behind his head. She rubbed her hands up and down against his chest and said, "No, it's not 'here we go again' it's just that, I don't feel like get my heart broken again and ruining our friendship again."  
Fox took his arms from behind his head and place his hands on her hips, "Teresa, you just have to trust me. Take the jump and I'll be there to catch you."  
"Since when did you become so poetic?"  
"Since I felt this way for you."  
"Fox, you're going crazy. One minute you tell me to pursue Ethan and then the other minute you tell me you want kids with me."  
"Well, I'm sorry, it just slipped."  
"Don't get mad now. You started this."  
"I started this?"  
"That's what I said."  
  
He lifted Teresa by her hips and placed her on her side of the bed. She laid there wondering what Fox was going to do next. Fox turned onto the side of his body so he could face Teresa and he took his right arm and held his head up and he let his left arm run from her thigh to her panty line and he started to play with the lace on her panty. He said, "Teresa, why does this have to be so hard for us?"  
Ignoring the sexual feelings Fox was giving her while playing with her panty she said, "Because we are best friends who tried something different and it blew up in our faces."  
Fox traced his fingers from the top of her panty to the lower part where her "feminine parts" were (I didn't know what else to call them). "I mean come on Teresa, just feel that we should try the dating thing again." He used his fingers to move the lace panty from being in his way from touching her and started to "feel her." Teresa didn't know whether to stop him or let him continue but her intuition allowed her to let him go on. He put his fingers inside of her and she moaned. He started to move his fingers inside of her and she asked, "How are we going to get," she moaned again, "any talking done with you doing that?"  
"I don't know. Do you want me to stop?"  
"Um . . . no."  
"Didn't think so."  
  
Fox moved his hands a little faster and Teresa didn't want him to stop. She wanted to be with him, she really did, but things weren't back to normal just yet.  
  
:::::::::::::::: Author's Note :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Like I said in the last paragraph, things aren't back to normal yet. Fox may have played with her in this chapter but it doesn't mean that they are really dating again. 


	13. What's Going On

Chapter 13: What's Going On  
Things were changing between Fox and Teresa. Everything seemed more awkward because they didn't know whether to be a couple or not but they couldn't ignore the sexual feelings towards each other. It wasn't like they were dating again and they both understood that. Every spare moment the other had was spent with the under and it didn't matter what the other was doing. Fox was still staying at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house and sleeping in Teresa's room and her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you coming home for dinner?" Fox asked Teresa from her office door.  
"I don't think so, but leave some on the table for me, okay?"  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Fox closed the door as he left Teresa's office and walked down the hall to his office. He picked up his briefcase, grabbed his jacket and keys, and left the office. Fox pressed the button to call the elevator and when it came he stepped in and saw Sheridan.  
  
"Hey Aunty Sheridan."  
"Hey Fox."  
"Where you heading?"  
"Back to the house. You?"  
"Same."  
"Where's Teresa?"  
"Her office."  
"Yeah, I know that Vice President thing can really be overwhelming."  
"Yup."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa opened the door to the bedroom that she and Fox shared and saw him fast asleep on his side of the bed. She got dressed for bed and climbed into the bed next to Fox. He was lying on his back so she easily could lay her head on his chest. When she laid down he immediately sensed her and started to run his fingers through her hair.  
"What time is it babe?"  
"One in the morning."  
"Ouch. That late?"  
"Yeah." She started to play with the hair on his chest.  
"Why were you at work so late tonight?"  
"Ethan is out of town and I was left with the "after affects" of it."  
"I see." He kissed her head and laid back down to sleep.  
  
"Fox?"  
"Huh?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"In the morning please."  
"It's important."  
"I'm listening."  
"What's going on between us?"  
"Huh?"  
"WAKE UP!"  
"I'm UP!!" He sat straight up and Teresa turned the lamp on.  
  
"Fox, honestly. What's going on between us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean one night we make out and the next day we aren't dating."  
"Huh?"  
"UGH! You are such a guy!"  
"Sorry. It's late and I need to sleep. What were you saying?"  
"I was saying that we seem to be a couple when we are together but when asked by people, we aren't a couple."  
"Teresa. Where are you going with this?"  
"I want something more than a friend with benefits. I want a boyfriend. I want you."  
"Do you really want to try and handle that again?"  
"Yes."  
He kissed her forehead and said, "I agree, but can we at least talk on the way to work or something, not now. I want to put all attention on you when we talk about something like this."  
"Okay."  
He kissed her forehead again and laid down. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
"So what are you saying then?"  
"Teresa, I'm saying that with you in your new position at Crane, you'll never have time for me if we start to date again."  
Teresa stared out the window. She started to tear up and she didn't want Fox to see her crying.  
"Fox, I want to be with you."  
"I want to be with you also, looney tune, but I don't know if we could handle it."  
  
She turned away from the window and faced him, "Let's go on a vacation together."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"To where?"  
"I don't know. Bahamas, Spain, Japan, Italy, wherever."  
"I don't know, Teresa."  
"Why not?"  
"Can you afford to take the time off?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I guess its settled then."  
"Good. I'm glad to get away for a while."  
"I'll be with you the entire time you know."  
"Trust me. I know."  
  
They continued on the drive to work and fooled around in the elevator a little. Fox carried Teresa into her office and laid her on the desk. He laid his body on hers and thoroughly kissed her lips. The phone rang, "Fox, don't answer it."  
"It's not my phone to answer."  
She giggled as she loosened his tie.  
The phone rang again and Teresa saw it was Alistair from the caller ID.  
  
"Fox, it's your grandfather."  
"UGH! He always calls at the best time."  
  
Teresa picked up the phone and Alistair said to put him on speakerphone.  
  
"Teresa, Foxworth, listen up."  
"We're listening." They both responded.  
"I sending you two on a business trip and I stress the word BUSINESS. I don't want you two fooling around so much that I lose this case. I need you two to leave tonight for Italy. I need you to work on the Flinch case there."  
"Tonight?"  
"Yes, Foxworth, tonight."  
"Fine."  
"The Crane jet will leave at 7:30 pm and you can stay at the Crane complex in Milan."  
Alistair hung the phone up and Teresa looked at Fox, "Looks like we are taking our little trip quite early huh?"  
"Yeah, but how much couple stuff can we get done while we're there?"  
"Well, we do have the nine hour flight."  
"Nine hours?"  
"Yea, Fox, it's about time you give me more than an hour."  
"More than an hour?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh I see how it is." She giggled as he tried to pull away from her.  
"You know I'm only kidding."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." He kissed her again and said, "Okay, I'm heading to my office and I will see you during the board meeting at 3 okay?"  
"Wait, I changed the meeting to 4."  
"Okay, four then."  
  
She kissed him and he kissed back and said, "Bye looney tune."  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::::: Author's Note :::::  
I don't think that I want THEROX to settle things so fast so I may add some twists and turns in just like before with "From Beginning to End".  
  
Any ideas?  
  
Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THEROX in Milan, Italy. 


	14. Trouble In Milan

Chapter 14: Trouble in Milan  
  
Fox and Teresa had just arrived at the Crane complex in Milan and were just settling in when Teresa came up with an idea . . .  
  
"Fox?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go out tonight."  
"What?"  
"Do I speak another language or do you like for me to repeat things?"  
"Teresa, we sound like an old married couple."  
  
They laughed. Fox was sitting on the plush couch in the living room and watching soccer while Teresa was checking out the kitchen equipment so she knew what she had available for that evening's dinner.  
  
"There you go again with the "marriage" stuff. I know you can't resist me."  
  
Fox turned his head from the TV and looked at Teresa was now leaning against the counter in the kitchen.  
  
"Sweetie, I could never resist you."  
"Thought so."  
  
She laughed and walked into the bedroom to see what kind of furniture there was. Fox called out to her, "How many rooms are there babe?"  
"Why? Are you planning on sleeping in another room than me?"  
"I didn't say that. I just have some friends in Milan I thought I could catch up with."  
  
Teresa poked her head out from the bedroom and said, "On OUR vacation, YOU want to invite friends?"  
"Well . . . I guess not."  
"Didn't think so."  
  
She went back into the bedroom and Fox continued to watch TV.  
  
"So are we going out tonight or what?"  
"Don't we have to be at work tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"Whatever you want to do I guess is fine with me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Let's go to a club."  
"A club?"  
"That's what I said."  
"Come out to the living room so I can hear you."  
"Turn the TV down so you can hear me."  
"We're doing it again."  
"I know."  
  
She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall . . . naked.  
  
"Will you listen to me now?"  
"I'm listening." He wouldn't take his eyes of the TV.  
"Let's go out to a club like we used to."  
"I said we'll do whatever you want to do."  
"I say I want to do . . . you."  
  
Fox laughed with his eyes still on the TV. (You know how guys are right ladies? Lol.)  
  
"It's to early for that now."  
"When did we make a time frame for fooling around Nicholas?"  
"Don't call me that."  
  
She put her hands on her bare waist. "I will call you what I want to call you."  
"Teresa, I don't want to fight with you . . . let's just go out."  
  
Teresa was mad that Fox hadn't even glanced at her for one single moment to notice that she was standing there . . .naked.  
"Fine. I'll go and GET DRESSED."  
"GOOD."  
  
Twenty minutes later Teresa got out of the shower and Fox was asleep on the bed in the room that she was in. She shook her head because once again she was naked and he wasn't paying attention. She got dressed, put her makeup on and sat on the lounge chair in the bedroom waiting for Fox to wake up. Two hours later at about 10pm, Fox woke up and saw Teresa fully dressed and "done up" asleep on the chair in the room.  
"She fell asleep waiting for me. Great way to try and start the relationship over Fox."  
  
He stood up and walked over to her. He felt bad because she really wanted to go out to a club that night and he wasn't paying much attention to her. He stroked her hair and he kissed her forehead. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and got into the shower. He let the hot, warm water trickle down his back while he thought of his future. He began to think of him and Teresa at the park having a picnic. He pictured two kids, their kids, running up to them and laughing. They all seemed so happy.  
  
Fox turned the water off and dried off. He walked out of the bedroom and Teresa was awake, watching TV. She turned her head and looked at Fox in a towel and said, "Ready to go?"  
He laughed, "Give me a second to get dressed and we can go okay?"  
"Okay." She turned her head back to the TV and Fox walked towards her to kiss her but she turned her head away. Fox got mad but understood why she might be mad. He shrugged it off and got dressed. Ten minutes later they left for the club.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Fox and Teresa walked out of a silent car and silently walked into the Yatina Blue, the supposed hottest club in downtown Milan. They hadn't said a word to each other the whole way to the club and it was making Fox angrier by the second.  
  
"Fox? Is that you?"  
  
Fox and Teresa turned around and saw a young, tall, thin, red head with amazing blonde highlights, in a tiny, tight blue bikini top with blue boy shorts.  
  
"Rachel? Is that you?"  
  
Walking hand-in-hand with Teresa, he approached the young woman.  
  
"Wow! It is you. It's so great to see you! What are you doing in Milan?"  
  
"I'm here on business with my girlfriend." He raised the hand he was holding Teresa's with to show her that they were together.  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, we're kind of debating what we are."  
  
"I see."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, Fox, why didn't you tell me that you were in town, you and your friend could have stayed with me!"  
  
"Aw. No. That's okay, we're staying at the Crane complex."  
  
She laughed, "Should have known. Well, since your in town you should hang out with me some time okay? Do some catching up."  
  
"Yeah. That would be great."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you?"  
"Yeah."  
  
She kissed his cheek and nodded at Teresa and walked away to a group of guys. Fox had noticed Teresa was silent during the whole conversation and she never took her eyes of Rachel.  
  
"Teresa, are you okay?"  
  
"Who was that Fox?"  
  
"Don't worry. She's a friend of mine from school. We used to be best friends."  
  
Teresa asked sarcastically, "What happened?"  
  
"Long story. Let's go dance."  
  
He pulled her away from where they were standing and walked down a flight of stairs. He walked onto the dance floor and twirled Teresa as the Techno music started for the evening. He pulled Teresa close and they started to bang their bodies together with the music. Fox couldn't get his mind off of how good Teresa looked that night and she couldn't get her mind off of earlier that evening with the soccer game.  
  
Fox held her close and started to kiss her neck. She pushed him off.  
  
"What's wrong Teresa?"  
  
"Don't kiss me. Don't touch me."  
  
"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."  
  
She walked away from him on the dance floor and walked up to the bar. The bartender asked, "What can I get you miss?"  
  
"Anything sounds nice right about now."  
  
"Okay." He made her drink and she sat down at the bar.  
  
"Want to talk lady?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It's my boyfriend. Well, I think he's my boyfriend, I don't know."  
  
"Uh-huh. Go on." He handed her another drink.  
  
"Well, we are simply great together, in everything we do, work, cleaning, fixing things, sex. You name it and we're good at it, everything, but dating."  
  
"I see." He handed her another drink.  
  
"Yeah, I mean. What gives him the right to talk to other women and ignore me? Well, he wasn't ignoring me, but whatever. This is all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault miss." He placed his hand on her hand and caressed it. She pulled her hand away and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? You're a beautiful woman."  
  
Fox walked up to the guy after what he saw and responded, "Yeah, I know and she's taken." Fox punched him straight in the nose. He grabbed Teresa's arm, "Come on, let's go."  
  
She pulled away from him also, "I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"Teresa, this isn't the time or place."  
  
"Since when do you make decisions for the both of us? Or since when am I taken?"  
  
"Teresa," he pleaded, "let's go, please." He took hold of her arm again and she said, "No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I hate you!"  
  
Fox knew it was the liquor talking but he couldn't help but be a bit taken aback by her comment. "Teresa, let's go." He grabbed her arm again and dragged her out of the club. "Ow! You're hurting me. Let me go!"  
  
"No. You'll run away and you're drunk. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Since when do you care."  
  
Fox stopped in the middle of the club parking lot and said, "I always care. I'm a guy who cares. Sue me!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Fox continued to drag her through the parking lot and to their car. He pulled the keys from his pocket and pressed the button to unlock the car and Teresa fainted. He caught her and said, "Great timing." 


	15. Sad but True

Chapter 15: Sad but True  
  
Fox placed Teresa in the car and drove them home. Once they arrived he opened the house door and turned on all the lights and went back to the car for Teresa. He opened her door and slung her purse on his shoulder and picked up and carried her into the house. He kicked the front door shut and walked through the living room to the bedroom. He threw her purse onto the chair in the room and placed her softly on the bed. He watched her lay there for a couple of seconds and debated whether he should change her for bed. He wanted to because if she were sober he knew she'd want him to change her for bed, but she wasn't sober so he debated it. After a couple minutes though he decided to change her for bed and tuck her in.  
  
He crawled into bed next to her and turned the lamp off. He kept thinking of what Teresa had said earlier that night:  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Fox walked up to the bartender after what he saw and responded, "Yeah, I know and she's taken." Fox punched him straight in the nose. He grabbed Teresa's arm, "Come on, let's go."  
  
She pulled away from him also, "I'm not going anywhere with you."  
  
"Teresa, this isn't the time or place."  
  
"Since when do you make decisions for the both of us? Or since when am I taken?"  
  
"Teresa," he pleaded, "let's go, please." He took hold of her arm again and she said, "No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I hate you!"  
  
Fox knew it was the liquor talking but he couldn't help but be a bit taken aback by her comment. "Teresa, let's go." He grabbed her arm again and dragged her out of the club. "Ow! You're hurting me. Let me go!"  
  
** END **  
  
He couldn't believe that she said she hated him. He almost wanted to cry. He knew it had to be the liquor talking but sometime liquor brought out what a person was really thinking. "Does she really hate me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa woke up with a slammer headache. She rolled over and saw Fox fast asleep. She rubbed her head and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Wow, how much make-up am I wearing?" She washed her face and brushed her teeth and got into the shower. She dried off and walked out of the bathroom and Fox was still asleep. She walked over to his side of the bed and kissed his forehead. He sighed in his sleep and turned his head. She smiled and walked to her closet where she had hung her suit for the day. She saw her blue mini skirt, red and white tank top and black boots all lying on the chair in the room.  
"Why are they there? I don't remember putting them there."  
  
She looked over at Fox who was started to move on the bed. He woke up and got out of bed and walked over to Teresa. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair, "Morning, Looney tune."  
  
"Morning."  
  
Fox walked into the bathroom and Teresa heard the sink turned on. She started to talk to herself, "He looks worn out. I feel worn out." She rubbed her head. "Did we fool around all night? Nah. I was mad last night. So? We could have fooled around all night. Huh. I don't know." She walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Fox walked out of their bedroom dressed and ready for work.  
  
"Morning babe."  
  
"Morning sweetie. Breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starved."  
  
"Good."  
  
They sat down to eat breakfast together when Teresa asked, "So how come you look so worn out?"  
  
Fox glanced up from his breakfast and said, "Long, but interesting night." He smiled and she smiled back. She put her hand on his and rubbed it, "Were you satisfied with last night?"  
  
Fox again glanced up from his breakfast and knew what she thought he meant earlier. He knew she didn't remember anything and just went along with her, "More than you know."  
  
"I thought so." She smirked and got up from the table to get herself some more coffee.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, let's go."  
Fox got up from the table and grabbed his keys and walked Teresa out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox stopped at a stoplight when Teresa asked, "So what was your favorite part about last night?"  
  
Fox glanced at her and then looked back onto the road. He smiled, "Everything." He knew that she was trying to pull details from him so that she could remember the past night.  
  
"Everything? Come on. I want details."  
  
"You know I don't kiss and tell."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nah. That's okay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Fox laughed and turned the radio on. It was a morning radio show in English, obviously from the United States:  
  
"We have sad news to report this morning, Mrs. Katherine Elizabeth Crane, the wife of Mr. Alistair Crane the head of Crane Industries and mother of two, Julian and Sheridan, has been pronounced dead earlier this hour. We send our condolences out to all of the Crane family and to all the people's whose lives she touched. In other news . . ."  
  
Fox drove straight off the road onto a sidewalk when he heard the news. Teresa was shocked. Katherine Crane, Fox's grandmother was dead and he was half way across the globe.  
  
"Why didn't anyone call me?"  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Teresa unbuckled her seatbelt and was hugging a crying Fox.  
  
"We have to go back to the U.S. now."  
  
"Whatever you want to do sweetheart, I'll be right there with you."  
  
"Thanks Teresa."  
  
"Anytime. Do you want me to drive back to the apartment?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They switched seats and held hands the entire silent drive back to the apartment. Once they arrived Teresa packed up the little mess they made and Fox arranged for the Crane jet. They were heading back to Harmony after only two days, but with problems to last them a lifetime.  
  
:::::::::::::::: Author's Note :::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
** R&R please.  
  
** NEXT CHAPTER: funeral for Fox's grandmother, Teresa remembers the night at the club and I will start to develop the lives of the people around Teresa and Fox such as his sisters, Allison (Ally), Madison (Madi), & Lauren and the people around Teresa such as Miguel, Charity, Kay, Luis, Sheridan and more. 


	16. After the Funeral

Chapter 16: After the Funeral  
Everyone was sitting in silence at the Crane mansion. It was two days since they had buried Katherine Crane and no one was speaking. Fox's best friends flew in from all over to help him get through the tough time . . .  
  
"I know you two were close man, but she's gone to a better place." Said Dylan, Fox's best friend.  
  
Fox was in sweat pants and a tee shirt. His head was lying on Teresa's lap as she stroked his hair just as if he were a child. Fox rubbed his finger against a picture he had taken with his grandmother before he left for Milan. She was sitting at her desk at Crane Industries with Fox hugging her. Allison, his sister, had taken the picture.  
  
"I know, Dyl."  
  
"Listen to me man, you have got to pull yourself through this."  
  
"I will, Dyl."  
  
"Fox, let's go to the country club and play some tennis. That always helps you out."  
  
"My grandmother loved tennis." Fox started to cry again and Teresa held him and shot a mean look at Dylan.  
  
"Okay, forget tennis. How about basketball?"  
  
"I don't want to do anything Dylan. Leave me alone. Please."  
  
Teresa nodded at Dylan to leave and so he did. He had never seen Fox like this. It was like he was a whole different man.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Kay was sitting with Miguel on the stairs of the L.F. house talking about their friendship.  
  
"Miguel, it's like I never see you anymore."  
  
"I know Kay, but it's not like we don't talk every once and a while."  
  
"Every once and a while? Come on Miguel We used to talk for hours every day, twice a day, it was our rule."  
  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay." Miguel pulled her into hug her.  
She said, "I love your hugs Miguel."  
  
He laughed, "I know you do."  
  
She hit him playfully and they kept talking as Jessica and Charity walked up to them.  
"Hey you guys. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much really. How about you Jess?" Miguel shot a look at Kay acknowledging Charity. "And you too, Charity. How are you?" Kay finished and glanced at a satisfied Miguel.  
  
Jessica said, "We're fine." Charity added, "Yeah. We're okay."  
  
Charity ruffled Miguel's hair and he pulled her in to hug her. She giggled and Kay stood up, disgusted. Jessica looked at Kay, "He loves her Kay."  
  
"I know, Jessica, but he will love me. Someday."  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sheridan and Luis were sitting on the couch talking when Liliana, their daughter, started to cry. Sheridan offered to get her while Luis sat there. The phone rang:  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
  
"This is he."  
  
"Hi, my name is Rachel Baxter. They told me to call you. I'm at the Harmony Police Station."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I was robbed then raped. They said to call you for some reason. Officer, I don't know what to do."  
  
"Rachel, calm down. I'll be right there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"The station. Something happened to someone. I have to go."  
  
He picked up his keys and kissed his daughter and Sheridan and left.  
  
"I hope everything is okay."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox and Teresa were walking with their fingers laced across the Crane grounds. Fox was so quiet and Teresa hated to admit it but he was making her a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Fox sweetheart?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight for dinner?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked into the gazebo and sat down. Fox laid his head on Teresa's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Fox, you can't let this hold you down, you have to keep moving."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
He got up and started to pace the gazebo. He sat down in front of Teresa and laid his head on her knees and she stroked his hair.  
  
"I will help you get through this. You just have to take the first step though."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You have to get back to your normal life."  
  
"Normal life?"  
  
"Yeah."  
"Teresa, I have to move away from Harmony."  
  
"WHAT? That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know. I know. But I think I spent some time away from where my grandmother was most then I could move on a little."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"WE?"  
  
"Yes, we."  
  
"I was thinking just me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Not for long though. Just enough time to get my life moving and shaking again."  
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"A couple of days, weeks, months maybe."  
  
"Months?"  
  
"Yeah. It's for the best."  
  
He raised his head and kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.  
  
"I'm going to go pack okay, Looney tune?"  
  
She sighed, "I guess if that's what you want."  
  
"Yeah. It's what I want."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::: Author's Note ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
** R&R please.  
  
** I received my first negative review but not from a PASSIONS fan fic reader, but one from SMALLVILLE, my other story. I can't tell you how bad it mad me feel. Lol. So please no flames from you guys (I know you'd never would) but constructive criticism is always appreciated. Lol.  
  
** Next Chapter: Fox is out of town for two months so far and Teresa hasn't spoken to him all this time but he has sent an email (included in next chapter). I'm also going to cover the whole thing about Rachel calling Luis to the station and maybe the Miguel/Charity/Kay triangle. Who would you guys rather him be with? Charity or Kay? Send in your votes via review by August 8th, 2003 at 9am. Thanks so much. Viki. 


	17. Time Passing

Chapter 17: Time Passing  
  
Two months had passed and Fox hadn't called Teresa. He only sent one email to her:  
  
Teresa,  
Hey Looney tune. I miss you so much. You have no idea. All this time apart makes me loves you more and more each day.  
Tell Dylan and my siblings that I'm doing well.  
I should be back home soon. I can't say how much I miss you. I want to resolve this whole problem between us with the relationship. I want to be you Teresa. More than you know.  
  
Love Always,  
Fox  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa had just finished reading the email Fox had sent her. She was crying while replying to his email:  
  
Fox,  
I miss you so much also. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to fall asleep without your chest to lie on. Every night I cry myself to sleep wondering if you are doing okay. You know that there is something called a telephone yes?  
I've told everyone that you've contacted me and that you're doing well.  
Anyway, how are you doing? I know you are too stubborn to get professional help so how are you getting through all of this? And, nevertheless, how are you getting through this alone? Fox, I want to be there with you so that I can help you get through this. You need me as much as I need you.  
  
Write Back.  
Love Always,  
Teresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox's reply:  
  
Looney tune,  
Stubborn? Now I'm stubborn? Teresa, please, I don't need you on my case. And yes, I know that there is such a thing as a telephone. For your information, I haven't been going through all of this alone. You haven't seen Ally in months have you? That's right, my sister has been at my side this entire time.  
I don't want to fight through email.  
I miss you and it's hard for me to fall asleep as well. I miss stroking your hair and kissing you. You wouldn't believe how much I miss holding you and making love to you.  
  
Can you find it in your heart to forgive me Looney tune?  
  
Fox.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luis had been working on this case for Rachel Baxter for months now. She was robbed and raped and now she was missing. Luis had an all out search for this woman, but he didn't know much about her except that she was a red head with amazing blonde highlights. She was built tiny and she was quiet, which could be expected from a rape victim. The only Luis couldn't figure out was who would take her and not even ask for ransom.  
He had contacted her family in Milan and they were now in Harmony staying at the B&B.  
  
"Hank, I can't believe she just disappeared."  
  
"Luis, it's not your fault man. There are a bunch of psychos out there."  
  
"Yeah. I know. I just feel so bad."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I just felt responsible for her and I let her down and her family."  
  
"You haven't let anyone down man. Don't beat yourself up man."  
  
"Hank, I have to find this Rachel girl."  
  
::::::::::::::::::: Weird chapter? Yes, I know. Anyway, Fox comes home next chapter to face Teresa. She has her choice of words for him. Fox finds out some stuff and puts his life on the line to help. 


	18. A Long Night

Chapter 18: A Long Night  
  
Fox was sitting in his seat in the Crane jet remembering why he actually left Harmony. He had led everyone to believe that it was because of his grandmother's passing, but little did they know . . .  
  
** Flashback of two months prior during the funeral **  
  
Fox watched as his grandmother's casket was laid in the ground. He was crying and Teresa was holding one arm and Ally was on the other. People started to walk away but Fox remained there. He wanted to be alone for a while.  
Rachel walked up to him and kissed his cheek. She linked arms with him and told him, "You'll get through this, I promise." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. Arm in arm they walked away to Fox's car.  
He dropped her off at the motel where she staying and watched her go in safely. He went and sat down in the car staring back and forth between his dashboard and Rachel's door. He opened the dashboard, took something out, took his suit off and changed into some sweats from the other day. He walked out of his car and directly into Rachel's room.  
  
** END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox hung his cell phone up and threw it on the couch. He wasn't getting a reply from Rachel's apartment in Milan. He laid down and faced the window. He heard Teresa walk into the room and pretended to sleep when she went to check if he was awake.  
Teresa decided to read a magazine and wait for Fox to wake up. She placed the magazine on the lamp stand when she couldn't wait any longer and crawled up against Fox. She wrapped her arm around him and he rolled over to face her.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Hey looney tune."  
  
He kissed her forehead and she laid her head in his outstretched arm.  
  
"You're so quiet."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok." She cuddled some more with him.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, sweetie, are you in the mood to talk?"  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. Us."  
  
"I guess so. What do you want say?"  
  
"I don't know. That I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She raised her head and they kissed.  
  
"I missed you Fox."  
  
"I missed you too." He traced his finger from her bra to the button on her pants.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Depends. What are you thinking?"  
  
She smiled and raised her face to kiss him. He held her and eventually laid on top of her. Within minutes, they were together again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want 1 million dollars for her."  
  
"1 million! That's crazy. Where do you expect us to get that money?"  
  
"Get the money or you'll never see her again. Put it at the foot of Harmony Cliff at the gate by tomorrow night at midnight."  
  
The phone clicked. Luis looked at Hank, "He wasn't on the phone long enough to trace the call."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox was kissing Teresa's bare stomach when Luis started to bang on the bedroom door. Teresa yelled at the door, "What Luis?"  
  
"I need to speak with Fox."  
  
"He's kind of busy right now."  
  
"Gross Teresa. FOX! Get off my sister and get dressed and get out here. NOW!"  
  
Fox looked down at Teresa and kissed her lips. He "pulled out" and they got dressed and walked into the living room where Luis was on the couch.  
  
"What do you need Luis?"  
  
"Sit down Fox." Fox took a seat and Teresa sat next to him and held his hand with her fingers laced tightly into his. Luis pulled out a picture of a young woman, "Do you know this woman?"  
  
"Yeah. That's my best friend in Milan. Her name is Rachel."  
  
"Fox, she's missing and being held for ransom."  
  
"WHAT? For how much? For how long?"  
  
"Calm down. One million and she has been gone about two months."  
  
"Two months? One million dollars? Poor Rachel."  
Teresa held out her hand and Luis handed her the picture. She recognized the girl from the club in Milan.  
  
"Why was she in the United States in the first place?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Katherine Crane's funeral. She was there with Fox. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah. Now I do." Teresa replied without recollection of seeing Rachel at the funeral. She handed Fox the picture and said, "Have her family draw up 50 grand. I'll do the rest."  
  
He rose from his seat next to Teresa and immediately went to make some calls on his cell phone. He was going to get his best friend back, no matter what the cost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox placed the money at the gate at exactly midnight. He started to walk backwards towards his car when he felt the tip of a gun directly on his back.  
  
"Move carefully and slowly Crane."  
  
"Where's Rachel?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I just have a feeling I guess."  
  
"Keep walking Crane."  
  
The gunman poked Fox through a hiking path on the route up to the cliff. He finally stopped telling Fox to move on when they reached the half waypoint.  
  
"You have the money. Just let me go."  
  
In the shadows Fox saw someone coming towards him. It was a gagged Rachel with someone holding her at gunpoint. The man gagged Fox and tied him and Rachel together. Together they sat on the dirt, waiting while the men counted their money. One man looked at Fox and said, "You would really pay one thousand dollars for that tramp?" Fox nodded. The other man came at Rachel with a knife and told her, "You know what to do right?" He unzipped his pants and un-gagged her. He stuck his pelvis towards her face when a gunshot went off.  
  
The gunshot hit the man harassing Rachel and he fell off the cliff. The shooter was the other man who was packing up the counted money. He looked at Fox and Rachel and said, "I wanted it all for myself."  
  
He started to walk away when Rachel screamed, "What about us?"  
  
The man laughed as he walked away a million dollars richer. Rachel said to Fox, "Thank you so much. You don't know the torture I went through these past months."  
  
Fox tried to reply but he couldn't. A couple of seconds later another gunshot went off and they heard someone running up the path towards them. It was Luis and Hank and some other cops. They untied Fox and Rachel and they had quite a reunion moment together.  
  
"Fox, thank you so much." Rachel said while in Fox's hugging arms.  
  
"You know I love you girl. I'd never let anything happen to you."  
  
"Thank you so much." She kissed Fox on the lips the same moment Teresa walked up the hill to see Fox. Teresa cleared her throat loudly and when they stopped kissing she stared at them.  
  
Fox looked at Rachel who was still in his arms, "This is going to be a long night."  
  
:::::::::::::::::: A/N :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Was this a good twist? Trust me, this Rachel thing goes deeper.  
  
Note to readers: Refer back to chapter 16 for something in the beginning of this chapter.  
  
I didn't really classify Katherine's funeral as a twist so, this counts as the first for this story. Don't worry, if you read "From Beginning to End" you know that I pull out all the stops. Lol. R&R please. Thanx.  
  
I've extended the poll for the Miguel/Charity/Kay triangle. I am really mad at Charity and feel bad for Kay now b/c she had his baby (not in my story) and Charity is nagging and pulling for Miguel even if she sacrificed him, she makes me mad still. That poll ends Tuesday, August 12th, 2003 by 9am. 


	19. Rachel Baxter

** Rated R: love scene.  
  
Chapter 19: Rachel Baxter  
  
Everyone was sitting at the dining room table when Fox, Luis, Teresa, Hank, and Rachel walked in. Rachel's family surrounded her and Fox and started to hug them. Pilar had made everyone sit down in the living room and talk, no matter how late it was. Fox and Rachel started to tell the story as Teresa watched them. She knew in her heart that Fox loved her, but there was something about Rachel that she had also noticed at the club.  
  
Teresa hated to admit it, but Rachel was beautiful. She was from a rich family and had her whole life ahead of her. Although Teresa was sitting next to Fox he has holding Rachel's hand and staring into Rachel's eyes as if he was searching for something. Teresa knew that they were just really good friends, but Fox risked his life for her at a moments notice. Teresa said to herself, 'Is there something more between these two that I don't know?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox was running his fingers through Teresa's hair as she was lying on his chest. She started to play with the elastic on his boxers when he moved her hand to his chest and said, "Not right now sweetie, I'm really tired." Teresa didn't reply but simply kissed his chest and laid her head on his chest again. It was very quiet until Fox's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey pumpkin, it's me, Rach."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really I couldn't sleep. I'm scared. Was it too late to call you?"  
  
"No, of course not, hold on." Fox put his hand over the receiver on the phone and looked at Teresa, "I have to take this. Be right back." He kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
** Fox's call with Rachel **  
  
"Okay, doll, go ahead."  
  
"Well, pumpkin, I'm really scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid they'll come back for me."  
  
"Pumpkin, one guy is dead and the other is in jail tonight and hopefully forever for kidnapping a Baxter."  
  
"I know but I can't help but be a bit scared."  
  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"  
  
"Wait what about Teresa?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Wouldn't she have a problem with you spending the night with me?"  
  
"Rach, we're adults and Teresa and I aren't even dating, I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, we really haven't resolved that whole thing yet."  
  
"You should Fox. She loves you so much."  
  
"I know and I love her too. Did you see the way she was looking at you earlier?"  
  
"Yeah," Rachel laughs, "doesn't she know about us?"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"That we dated and we thought I was pregnant and you almost married me . . . twice. "  
  
Fox laughed, "No. She doesn't know and she doesn't need to know."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Look, I'll be there in about ten minutes okay doll?"  
  
"Okay. Give Teresa my love."  
  
"You bet. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fox had explained to Teresa that he was going to stay with Rachel for the night because she was scared and Teresa told him, "I understand."  
  
Teresa let Fox out and watched him drive away. Miguel came from his room, "Where's he going?"  
  
"To Rachel."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox was lying in Rachel's bed with her head on his chest, just the way Teresa laid on his chest. She was crying and telling him everything that the men did to her. Fox felt so bad that he was away all the time she was missing.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, doll."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"As a friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you." She got from his chest and sat on him. She pushed his shirt up and kissed his bare chest. She worked her way from his chest to his lips and said, "Aren't you going to stop me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Fox rolled her over and pinned her arms down and kissed her from her lips to her boy shorts that she slept in.  
  
"Let's take these off."  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
He pulled her "bottoms" off and kissed her. He took his shirt off and his shorts as she took her bra off.  
  
"I missed being with you Rach."  
  
"I missed you more. I missed the way you'd touch me," he touched her and she trembled, "and I missed the way you kissed me," he kissed her lips, "and I missed the way you made love to me." He placed himself inside of her and she moaned. She placed her hand on his face as he leaned in to kiss her, "You're all that I ever wanted Fox. Make me yours . . . again. I want to be yours and only yours."  
  
He started to move around in her and he picked up the pace in his movements. He missed making love to her. She rolled them over and she worked Fox like no other woman knew. They were always so close; after all, they were going to married not once but twice. How much closer could you get? She knew all of Fox's spots and he knew all of hers. He knew that she loved foreplay, which Teresa hated. They were perfect together and they knew it with each movement, breath, kiss, and touch.  
  
::::::::: A/N ::::::::::  
  
Interesting turn? Review please. Thanks.  
  
Send in the votes for Miguel/Charity/ Kay triangle by Tuesday, August 12th, 2003 at 9am. 


	20. Salem Heights

Chapter 20: Salem Heights  
  
Fox was seeing Rachel every day, for about a month now, during his lunch break and sometimes she'd show up at his work place. They both knew they belonged together. Fox was still sleeping at Teresa's place every night, but he was growing more hostile towards her. He didn't understand what was really going between them and he didn't really care. He didn't tell Teresa about he and Rachel nor did Rachel.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox, I really think we need to talk about us."  
  
"Not right now, Looney tune."  
  
Fox was sitting at his desk working on the Garrison case that Teresa had given to him earlier that week.  
  
"Yes, now Fox." She closed the door and walked up to him behind the desk. She turned the monitor off and sat on the desk and faced him. He put his hand on her thighs and started to rub them.  
  
"Okay. I'm listening."  
  
"What's up between us Fox? We haven't really even kissed since you came back from who knows where after the funeral. Fox," she held his hands in hers, "I want to be with you. I want to be apart of your life."  
  
Fox looked at her. He said to himself, 'It's now or never.' "Teresa, I've been thinking about this and I don't think we're really going anywhere."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm not breaking up with you because there is nothing to break. I'm moving out tonight and I don't think I see us together anytime soon."  
  
Teresa shook her head in disbelief, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Fox, what are you talking about? You said, you loved me."  
  
"Teresa, words are just words. People use the words 'I love you' out of context these days. I'm sorry if I led you on."  
  
"Led me on? Damn it Fox!" she slapped his face, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
As he rubbed his face he replied, "Nothing is wrong with me I just feel different than I did months ago. Teresa, I'm trying to say this nicely so please don't make me say something I'll regret."  
  
"Regret? You'll regret?" She slapped his face again and got up to storm out of his office. She grabbed the door knob and turned back to face him standing at his desk, "You don't know how good you had it, Fox, you have no idea." Fox could see the tears in her eyes and knew she was trying to hold them in to seem strong. She stormed out of the office as he started to walk towards her.  
  
He banged on the door and grabbed a bottle of vodka and threw it at the door. He fell to the ground, "What have I done?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa burned the last of Fox's clothes in her fireplace in her room. She was pissed. She left a note on the L.F. house door telling Fox that she burned all his belongings and not to worry about coming in and packing his things. When Fox saw the note he shook his head. "Did I really do the right thing?"  
  
He called his best guy friend on the phone and got his answering machine:  
  
"Hey Dylan. It's me Fox. I'm sure you heard about what happened to Rachel. Anyway, I broke it off with Teresa for Rachel and um, I need someone to talk with and you seemed like the best bet for me. So, give me a call as soon as you get this message, I guess and um, Dylan, could you do me a favor? Teresa really likes you so could you talk to her also and see how's she doing? Thanks. Call me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Dylan, I could be better though."  
  
"Well, Teresa, I just hope Fox comes to his senses soon."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He belongs with Rachel. I saw it so many times but I was too stupid to acknowledge it then."  
  
"No Teresa. You weren't stupid you were just holding on to him the only way you knew how. Teresa you and Fox belong together. I know it."  
  
"Oh well. He seems to have already made up his mind."  
  
"Teresa, nothing is final until your dead and even then I'm sure God makes some changes."  
  
She laughed. "Thanks Dyl."  
  
"You bet. I love seeing you smile. I hate when you're sad."  
  
"Are you coming onto me Mr. Banning?"  
  
He laughed, "Only if you wanted me too."  
  
He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair and got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I have to go out tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
He laughed, "Care to come?"  
  
She smiled, "Where we going?"  
  
"A club."  
  
"What is it with you and Fox and clubs?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it's all in the fun though."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Go outside and wait for me to get dressed."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Minutes later they took off for Salem Heights, one of the hottest clubs in New England.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel was getting dressed as Fox was watching TV in his bedroom. She came out of the bathroom and said, "Ready to go?"  
  
Fox looked at her, "You look very, very sexy."  
  
"I know, but you're not getting any tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be late."  
  
"Doll, you can't be later for a club."  
  
"I know, but we have to drive all the way to Salem. That's an hour drive at least and when we're making love, we take like two hours, so let's go!"  
  
She pulled Fox off the bed and out of his bedroom at the Crane mansion. Once they were on the road he asked her, "Now which club is this again?"  
  
She said, "Salem Heights."  
  
::::::::::::::: A/N ::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Did anyone get that both "couples" are heading to Salem Heights? Lol. Okay. Just checking.  
  
I changed the summary for "Secret Passions" to reflect what's going on right now.  
  
Get those votes in for Miguel/Kay/Charity. 


	21. Two Times the Surprise

Chapter 21: Two Times the Surprise  
  
Dylan and Teresa walked into the club searching for a restroom because Teresa was feeling sick and when they found one she had to wait. When she was done Dylan pulled her onto the dance floor and held her close. Teresa thought, 'I never Dylan could dance like that'. Salsa music started and Teresa said to Dylan, "I love salsa!"  
  
"Me too. Come on let's show them how it's done around here."  
  
He spun her around they started to dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rachel why did you bring me to this club?"  
  
"Because we need to get out more." She grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs to the dance floor and tried to see what all the commotion was, but they couldn't see past all the people. Rachel asked someone, "What's going on?" The man replied, "A couple is dancing. They can really move."  
  
Rachel looked at Fox, "Let's get in there and show them our stuff!" Rachel grabbed Fox and she started to dance and they were pretty good. People started to let them in the circle when Dylan and Fox locked eyes and Fox almost dropped Rachel when he saw whom Dylan was with. Fox quickly sat Rachel down and mouthed to Dylan, 'meet me at the bar'. After the dance, Dylan met Fox at the bar.  
  
"When I told you to check on her I didn't say take her dancing."  
  
"She needed to get out and she loves to dance."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That Teresa is having fun with me and not you. Face it Fox you lost out when you dumped her."  
  
"I thought I asked for you to help me."  
  
"I am helping you. By taking her off your hands, that is."  
  
Dylan walked away from a pissed off Fox. Rachel walked up to Fox, "Was that Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"He's here with Teresa." Fox knocked back two shots.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"That's what I said." He knocked back another shot.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else then."  
  
"Nah. Let's stay here."  
  
"Why? I know you'll be looking at her all night."  
  
"SO?" He drank two more shots and was completely drunk by now. He grabbed Rachel, "Let's dance."  
  
As the night went on Fox kept trying to dance with Teresa, but Dylan wouldn't let him. Fox was getting frustrated at one point and punched Dylan in the face. Dylan grabbed Teresa, "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go, but I'm feeling sick, can we stop off at the drug store on the way home?" She replied while helping him off the floor.  
  
"Yeah." They walked out of the club arm in arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Answer your phone Teresa!"  
  
Fox had been calling Teresa all night since he and Rachel got back to the Crane mansion. Rachel was asleep in Fox's bedroom and he was in the gazebo.  
  
"Why won't you answer?"  
  
"Because I'm right here."  
  
Teresa came from an entrance to the gazebo and took the phone away from Fox.  
  
"Dylan wouldn't let me answer while he was there. So, when he left I came out here."  
  
"Teresa, I couldn't stand to see you with someone else."  
  
"I know. I couldn't stand seeing you all over Rachel."  
  
"I'm drunk, if that counts for anything."  
  
She laughed, "I think it does."  
  
"I love seeing you smile."  
  
"Fox, what happened between us?"  
  
"I found something in Rachel, something from the past that deep down I wanted."  
  
"You didn't want me all the time? You were just digging around?"  
  
"No. I wasn't digging around. I really love you Teresa. I really do, but Rachel just sparked something in me."  
  
"Like what? How come you two are so close anyway?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"We were young and in Milan. We were dating and we thought we were in love. We fooled around like every night all night and we thought she was pregnant. I was going to marry her, but she found out she wasn't pregnant so we called it off."  
  
"I have a feeling there's more."  
  
"Yeah. There is. We didn't take the first possibility of pregnancy seriously so she got pregnant for real. I was going to step up to the plate and marry her, but we started to fight a lot. After one of the fights she lost the baby, I left Milan, and came back to Harmony. I was never really in Los Angles. When I came back I was going to take you with me that night you saw Ethan and Gwen together in the gazebo. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you didn't want to go so I went back to her. I felt it was my duty to her. We've always been close but when I went back to Milan we just stayed friends and I took care of her."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot history."  
  
"Yeah and when she came back and wanted to start something with me I just felt connected to her and I fell right into it again."  
  
"Fox, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't know until I started to feel sick! I'm so sorry." She fell to the ground crying and Fox held her, "Teresa if you are I will be with you the whole way you know that right?" She didn't reply, she just cried. "Oh Teresa, there's nothing to be sorry about, I love you Looney tune. I really do." She laughed and cried some more.  
  
They heard someone running to the gazebo and seconds later Rachel popped in when a pregnancy test in her hand saying, "Fox! I'm pregnant again!"  
  
::::: A/N :::::  
  
The next chapter picks up from the same scene.  
  
Get those votes in for Miguel/Kay/Charity.  
  
Review please! 


	22. Confirmed

Chapter 22: Confirmed  
  
Rachel looked at Teresa in Fox's arms and ran over to her, "Teresa, are you okay sweetie?"  
  
Teresa looked up at Rachel, "No, Rachel. I'm not okay. I think I'm pregnant too."  
  
"Sweetie come here." Rachel opened her arms and Teresa crawled into them.  
  
"Teresa I know what's like to think your pregnant and not married. Sweetie, you'll get over it."  
  
Fox was sitting in a chair in the gazebo rubbing his head saying to himself, "I'm the father of two kids? Two kids?"  
  
Rachel looked up at Fox and said, "You should learn to keep your dick in control Fox!"  
  
"I don't believe this. You're both pregnant?"  
  
The girls looked at Fox, "We think so."  
  
"Then we need you both to get tested. Now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"That's what I said. Both of you . . . in the car . . . now!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Russell walked into the hospital room that Rachel and Teresa were sharing.  
  
"Well, congratulations. You both are pregnant."  
  
"Both?" Fox asked.  
  
Rachel shot a mean look at Fox, "Yes, both of us." She turned to Teresa, "This is so cool! We are going to have kids together. We can shop together and pick names together."  
  
"I know!" Teresa replied sarcastically.  
  
Fox stood up from his chair, "Dr. Russell, I've been through this before, um, are you going to give them the vitamins and details now because I'm feeling a bit a sick."  
  
"Well, we can wait for you."  
  
"Good. Be right back." He grabbed his mouth and ran from the room.  
  
"Okay ladies. I'll be right back with the details and vitamins Fox was talking about."  
  
After Dr. Russell left the room Rachel turned back to Teresa and said, "Teresa, I don't want you to not like me. I may be pregnant with Fox's baby but so are you. I want our kids to know that they have a half sibling."  
  
"Half-sibling? No offense Rachel but I don't know."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Our kids . . .my child, knowing that they have another sibling the same age as them without the same mother."  
  
"Teresa, I understand, but I want to go through this together."  
  
Teresa sighed and turned her head to wait for Fox to come back into the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox was walking across the Crane grounds to Teresa's place. He had just put Rachel to bed and wanted to do the same for Teresa. He wanted to be there for Teresa and her baby more than Rachel and her baby, which he hated to admit. He used his key for Teresa's place and knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Fox walked in and saw Teresa in a skimpy nightgown. "You won't be able to wear those very soon."  
  
She laughed, "I know. Trust me, I know. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tuck you in so get in the bed so I can do it."  
  
"Tuck me in?"  
  
"Yes. Now hop in the bed."  
  
Teresa smiled and got into the bed. She stood up and Fox said, "Lay down would you?"  
  
"Under one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You get in with me."  
  
Fox smirked and said, "Scoot over."  
  
"This isn't your side of the bed."  
  
Fox walked over to his side of the bed and got in it. Teresa immediately laid her head on his chest, "Fox, we are going to be parents!"  
  
"I know. Isn't is great?" He started to stroke her head when she responded, "You don't sound too happy." She sat up and faced him. "It's just that I didn't want my kids to grow up in a broken home."  
  
"Well, because you can't control your . . .little Fox . . . we are in this situation."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry for that."  
  
"Fox, I love you."  
  
"I love you, Teresa."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, Looney tune?"  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"No."  
  
She pushed her face into his and kissed him. He held her head and her body and slowly laid her down on the bed. He kissed her from her lips to her waist and back up. "Are you sure about this Teresa?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
He smiled as she started to undress. He kissed her neck as she took his shirt off then, his cell phone rang. Fox said, "Leave it. Don't answer it."  
  
"What if its Rachel?"  
  
"Ugh! Hold on."  
  
He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and it was Rachel. He answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Pumpkin! Where are you?"  
  
"Tucking Teresa in like I tucked you in. Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I have a craving! Can you pick me up some pickles, chocolate, and turnips?"  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind. Yeah, I'll get it."  
  
"Thanks pumpkin bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung the phone up and looked down at a disappointed Teresa, "She has a craving for pickles, chocolate and turnips."  
  
"Turnips?" She grabbed her face and pushed Fox off of her. She ran to the bathroom to vomit. Fox ran in after her and she signaled for him to go away. He said, "I'm not going anywhere. It's my fault you're pregnant."  
  
He held her hair back as she threw up and when she was done he kissed her forehead. She washed her mouth and went back into the bedroom where Fox was waiting, "I have to get these things for Rachel. I'll be later, but for now, get into bed."  
  
"Okay." He tucked her in and they kissed passionately. Fox let himself out of the house and got into his car to get Rachel the things she wanted. "This is going to be a long night, yet again."  
  
::::::: Author's Note ::::::::  
  
R&R please.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Teresa and Fox meet up at certain "spot" and have some fun. 


	23. Which One Do I Want?

Chapter 23: Which One Do I Want?  
  
Teresa was driving to the Book Café located on the wharf when she decided to take a little detour. She drove to the secret spot that she and Fox shared so many times as best friends. She walked over the rocks that Fox used to help her on and she walked over to the spot where they usually sat while staring at the water. She sat down and said, "What ever happened to us Fox? I never thought it would come down to a love triangle between us. Why is this happening to us?"  
  
She stared out onto the ocean hoping for some other sign of life. She heard a car pull up and saw Fox carefully walking over the rocks and under the wharf towards her. Once he noticed her he said, "I didn't think I'd see you here."  
  
"Well, here I am."  
  
Fox walked over to her and kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair a bit. He signaled for her to scoot over so he could sit down. She moved and he sat and she stared at his legs, which were wide open. He grabbed her and pulled her in to sit in between his legs with her back to his chest just like they used to do. He laid his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist as they looked at the water. There was complete silence for a while until Teresa said, "I should get going." She tried to pull away from Fox, but he held on to her, "Why?"  
  
"I was heading to the Book Café to pick up some scones and ended up taking a detour."  
  
"I guess I never should separate a pregnant woman and her food right?"  
  
They laughed, "Whatever Fox."  
  
She started to walk away when Fox grabbed her hand and said, "I'll come too. We deserve to have some fun, don't you think?"  
  
"Definitely, as long as I get some food."  
  
Fox laughed, "Yeah. We'll go and get those scones you want so bad."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me onto the ferris wheel after six scones." She dried her mouth after she washed it and looked at Fox who had held her hair back earlier as she vomited.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you ate so much."  
  
"It's your fault I'm pregnant."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That was mean."  
  
"I'm sorry Fox. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Not it's okay. It is my fault."  
  
"It's no one's fault. Okay? Bringing a life into this world shouldn't be clouded by people taking faults for the conception."  
  
"Teresa, I'm sorry things turned out this way."  
  
"Me too. I really liked those scones."  
  
Fox laughed, "I meant about the pregnancy."  
  
"I know. I meant about those scones. Want to get some more?"  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yeah. More." She grabbed his arm as they walked back to the Book Café for more scones."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where were you all day Fox? I had a doctor's appointment earlier."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Sorry, Rachel. What did Dr. Russell say?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't go without you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to be there."  
  
"Well, why didn't you call my cell?"  
  
"I did. It said you had no service where you were."  
  
"I was at the wharf."  
  
"Well, duh, hardly anyone gets service out there."  
  
"Sorry about that. Did you reschedule?"  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow at 7pm. It's the only time she could fit me."  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday Rachel."  
  
"I know what day tomorrow is."  
  
"I usually spend Saturday nights with Teresa watching movies. It's our tradition."  
  
"Screw tradition Fox. I have doctor's appointment. Now, are you going to be there or not?"  
  
"I'm not breaking something with Teresa. She needs me and so does our baby."  
  
"In case you didn't notice Fox, I'm pregnant with your child also. And for your information this wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"You don't think I know that? You almost screwed my life once Rachel, I'll never forget that!" Fox yelled.  
  
Rachel was shocked. "I almost screwed your life? Fox, don't tell me you don't want this child."  
  
"Rach, I don't mean it like that, I just mean that if that night never had happened I would be married to the woman I love right now."  
  
"Marriage? Fox, you almost married me twice and now you think you want to marry Teresa?"  
  
"I don't think I want to marry Teresa, I know I want to marry Teresa."  
  
"What about our baby and our life together?"  
  
"Rachel, we never had a life together and never will."  
  
"You don't want to be a part of this baby's life then?"  
  
"I do. I really do Rach, but I want to be with Teresa. I'll even raise your baby as Teresa's for all I care, I just want to be with her."  
  
Rachel looked at Fox who was sitting on the bed. She was so disappointed. She said, "I would never let Teresa raise MY child! I am the mother of this child and YOU, FOX CRANE, are its father. Like it or not! I always wanted to be your wife and NOW, you don't want ME? Forget this! If you want her then go get her!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll leave Harmony and head back to Milan if that's what you want Fox."  
  
"Don't leave Rachel. Okay? I don't know what I want."  
  
"You seem to want Teresa."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then go get her."  
  
"I don't want to abandon you or this baby."  
  
"Don't act like you care all of a sudden Fox because we both know you could care less."  
  
She walked out of the room and down the hall to the room that her best friend, Gwen, and her fiancé, Ethan, shared. She had to talk with someone and Gwen was the only one she could speak with now.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
R&R please. 


	24. Your Days Are Numbered

** Rated R: love scene.  
  
Chapter 24: Your Days Are Numbered  
  
A couple of weeks had passed and both Teresa and Rachel were 'starting to show'. Fox was growing weary of taking care of two pregnant women, but he knew it was his duty to both children.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox are you in here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you answer?"  
  
"Because I can't deny you an answer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Do you need something?"  
  
"What makes you think I need something? Can't a woman just lay in bed with the father of her child?"  
  
Fox looked at Teresa from his position on his bed, "Come lay by me then."  
  
"Okay." She walked over to the bed and slowly laid down. She placed her head along his outstretched arm and asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How much of Looney tune you are."  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"I'm thinking about you and I and how things are absolutely insane."  
  
"Why are they insane?"  
  
"Because you're pregnant and we aren't married. I'm surprised Luis or Miguel hasn't taken my head off yet."  
  
"I don't think they know."  
  
"Gee, that's great."  
  
"Their so overwhelmed with their own problems. Sheridan and Luis have no time to themselves with their baby and Miguel and Kay are debating about having something more than a friendship."  
  
"Well, I advise Miguel to keep it safe and friendly."  
  
Teresa laughed, "Safe and friendly . . . I'll remember that."  
  
"You better." He kissed her forehead and asked, "So which movie are we going to rent tonight?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about that and I don't know."  
  
"I have a feeling you're telling me that you don't know about tonight instead of the movie."  
  
"Yup. I just feel that you should at least spend one Saturday night with Rachel."  
  
"Teresa, it's our tradition though."  
  
"Well, you have to accept that you have two women in your life these days and they deserve equal time."  
  
Fox kissed Teresa. She asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"What? I can't kiss the mother of my child?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
She laughed as he kissed her again from her lips and then down her neck and back up. He looked into her eyes, "So . . . do you think it's time we discussed our relationship?"  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, we never did get to discuss that huh?"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, we should do that, with this little tyke on the way huh?"  
  
He rubbed her stomach and kissed her again. He let his hands drift a bit and he started to unbuckle the belt on her skirt.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" said Rachel who had just entered the room.  
  
"What does it look like?" responded Fox.  
  
"Fox, be nice." Said Teresa.  
  
"Teresa? Why are you in the bed that Fox and I share? In case you didn't notice, that's my bed and I don't appreciate mistresses!"  
  
"Mistresses? You bitch! Fox doesn't want you. He never did!"  
  
"That's not what he said last night when he professed his love to me!"  
  
"Lies! It's all lies!" Teresa lunged onto Rachel and Rachel fell flat on the ground. Teresa slapped Rachel right across the face. Fox hopped off the bed and screamed for someone to come help him. Ethan rushed in and pulled Rachel from Teresa who was banging Rachel's head into the ground.  
  
"You bitch! I'm suing you for all you're worth although I know it's not much."  
  
Teresa burst from Fox's arms and ran straight into Rachel and they started to fight again, "Are you calling me poor?"  
  
"That actually what I'm saying."  
  
It was a true catfight. Rachel rolled her and Teresa over and started to slap her. Teresa scratched Rachel's face once or twice. Ethan and Fox grabbed the ladies and Ethan carried a kicking and screaming Rachel down the hallway to his room and locked the door. Gwen had to calm a bleeding Rachel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Teresa what the hell had gotten into you?" asked Fox as he put cold towels on Teresa's face.  
  
"That tramp always seems to come in just when we're making up or making out! What does she have tramp radars?"  
  
"Tramp radars? Calm down. It's not good for you or the baby."  
  
"I know, but she just pushes me the wrong way Fox."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I hate her too."  
  
"Then why did you sleep with her?"  
  
"Do we have to go through this again?"  
  
"No. Forget it. Are we going to rent that movie or not?"  
  
Fox smiled, "Whatever you want babe."  
  
"Good. Then let's go."  
  
She grabbed Fox's arm and their jackets and left the Crane mansion. They walked across the Crane grounds to the spot where the Lopez-Fitzgerald house was located and went into Teresa's room. Fox said, "I thought we were going to rent a movie."  
  
Teresa locked the door, "Forget the movie. I want you."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa as she stripped down to her bra and panties.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"I'm sure it's very healthy."  
  
She crawled onto the bed into Fox's arms. She laid her body under his and he started to work her body. She took his shirt off and rubbed her hands along his chest as he worked her lower body. She rolled them over and took his jeans off. She laid her body along his and said, "Fox," she kissed his lips in between in each, "make . . . love . . . to . . . me . . ."  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
She giggled as her rolled them over. She eventually was completely naked under a completely naked Fox. She felt her heart race as he began to place himself inside of her. She trembled as he started to move. Teresa noticed the change in his speed and tried to move around to adjust to his speed. She eventually did and he eventually slowed down again to kiss her body. He kissed her stomach and she trembled.  
  
She wouldn't stop screaming his name because he was going so fast and doing so many things to her. She rolled them because she couldn't take it anymore because it felt like she was going to turn inside out. Fox wouldn't allow her on top and rolled them over. He worked her body hard and she loved it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel waited for Fox in their bedroom and started to talk to herself:  
  
'Fox is bound to come back to me. I know it. He almost married me twice. We are meant to be. I don't care what I have to do to make Fox mine, but I'll do it. I'll do anything to get the man I love. I will be Mrs. Nick Crane, if it's the last thing I do. So, say good-bye little Miss Teresa because your days are numbered . . . mark my words . . . your days are numbered.' 


	25. Only Time Will Tell

** This chapter skips a lot of time. This takes place six months down the road so both ladies (Teresa and Rachel) are seven months pregnant.  
  
Chapter 25: Only Time Will Tell  
  
Teresa stormed into her room and threw her purse and jacket onto the floor. Her and Fox had just been fighting over what they would name their child. She liked playing with Fox's mind because she liked the "make up sex" and so did Fox although he didn't realize that she was constantly playing with him.  
  
Fox pushed the door open and saw Teresa lying on the bed flicking the channels on the remote, "I am not naming my daughter or son after myself."  
  
"Why not? Wouldn't you like a Nick Jr. or Nicole?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because if I don't even like my name why would I pass it on to someone else?"  
  
He sat in the bed and snatched the remote from Teresa and turned the TV off.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
He started to kiss her and she pulled away, "We can't have make up sex without making up first."  
  
"Must you torture me like this?"  
  
All of a sudden Rachel fell through Teresa's bedroom door.  
  
"Rachel, are you okay?"  
  
"No," she grabbed her stomach and she was obviously in pain, "I think the baby is coming!"  
  
Fox and Teresa got off the bed and helped her into a chair in Teresa's bedroom. Teresa said to Fox, "Call Dr. Russell." Fox left to call Dr. Russell as Teresa held Rachel's hand, "Thanks for being here Teresa."  
  
"Don't mention it, but isn't it too early?"  
  
"Two months early, but I know the feeling of losing a child and I was bleeding earlier."  
  
Rachel showed Teresa her skirt where there was blood and Teresa felt sick but knew she had to help Rachel.  
  
Fox burst into the room with Miguel. They helped Rachel from Teresa's room and into Fox's car. They all got in and headed to Harmony Hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry, but for any chance of both Rachel and the baby surviving we need to do an emergency C-section."  
  
Teresa was sitting next to Fox holding his hand. Fox responded, "Do whatever you have to do to save them both."  
  
Dr. Russell nodded and handed Fox some forms. He asked, "Can I go in with her?"  
  
"Yes. If you want, but you must hurry after you finish those forms unless you want to do that afterwards."  
  
"Yeah. I'll do them after."  
  
Fox stood up to go with Rachel when Teresa tugged on his sleeve, "Do you have to go?"  
  
"I feel responsible for all of this and I know she wants me there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about my Looney tune."  
  
He kissed her lips and ruffled her hair a bit and headed off to help Rachel.  
  
Teresa sat down next to Miguel who started to hold her. She began to cry on his shoulder, "I'm going to lose him, Miguel. Once he sees that baby and how helpless it will be, I know that he will leave me."  
  
"You're pregnant with his child too Teresa. He has an obligation to you both."  
  
"I'm going to lose him Miguel. I just know it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel had given birth to a tiny, blonde haired baby girl. Fox was sitting in Rachel's bed and she was holding the baby.  
  
"So Rach, what are we going to name this little one?"  
  
"I don't know. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Um, I don't really know."  
  
"Well, she can known as Baby Crane for a couple of days then."  
  
They laughed and Fox asked, "You want her to carry the Crane name?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know, I just thought because we weren't married you would want her to carry the Baxter name."  
  
"Nah. You are her father and she will carry her father's name."  
  
Fox kissed Rachel's forehead and kissed his baby girl. "She's beautiful Rachel."  
  
"Well, you're her daddy, what did you expect?"  
  
Fox laughed, "And you're her mom. Rachel we did it!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Finally had a child. Isn't this what we have waited for?"  
  
"Yeah, finally, I have your child. Any regrets?"  
  
"None."  
  
He kissed her lips this time and stroked her hair and they watched their daughter sleep in Rachel's arms. Rachel began to think to herself, 'I have your baby Fox. Now I know you would never abandon your daughter or your daughter's mother. All I have to do is make sure that Teresa loses that baby and I'll have you all for myself and for OUR baby."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
R&R please. Thanks.  
  
P.S. I will be at a modeling convention this entire weekend so the next chapter should be up Monday night or Tuesday afternoon. XoXo. Viki. 


	26. The Square Off

Chapter 26: The Square Off  
  
Rachel and Fox had named their daughter Ariel. She was a beautiful blonde baby and Fox loved her wholeheartedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miguel, he won't take my calls!"  
  
"Teresa, maybe he's busy. I mean how many times have you called him IN THE LAST HOUR?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Exactly what I mean. Teresa, he has a daughter now and he can't be bothered with little things."  
  
"Miguel, I'm not little. I'm huge!"  
  
"You're pregnant. That happens."  
  
"You don't think I know that?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"UGH! I'm going up to the Crane mansion and I'm going to talk with Fox! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Teresa stormed out of the L.F. house and slowly made her way up to the Crane mansion where Fox, Rachel, and Ariel were living.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox, go check on Ariel for me while I finish up this page of the baby book."  
  
"You got it babe." Fox hopped up from the couch in the parlor/living room and started to walk upstairs when Teresa stormed in and started to pant heavily. Fox saw her and said to her, "Sit down. I'm guessing you didn't drive up here huh? Sit down."  
  
"I had to talk with you and you wouldn't answer my calls."  
  
"My phone is upstairs." Fox snapped his fingers and told a maid to get Teresa some cold water. Rachel walked out of the parlor and saw Teresa sitting on the "round" chair in the main parlor. (A/N: You know that circle chair in the Crane mansion when you walk in? Well, that's where they are sitting.)  
  
"Teresa. What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Said Rachel with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
"I came to see Fox."  
  
"And you obviously wore yourself out I see." Rachel thought to herself, 'If Teresa keeps this up she'll lose her baby and I wouldn't have to do a thing.'  
  
"Thank you, Phyllis. Could you please go and check on Ariel now?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Phyllis handed the water to Fox and went up the stairs to Ariel's room.  
  
"Rachel, could you give us a moment?" asked Fox.  
  
"Um . . . sure. I don't see why not." She turned on her heels and walked back into the parlor and she closed the double doors."  
  
Fox looked at a worn out Teresa, "Why did you walk the whole way?"  
  
"I had to blow off some steam."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Don't get smart with me Fox."  
  
"I'm sorry. Anyway, why did you want to talk? What's up?"  
  
"Well, you seem to be ignoring me and our baby these days." She put Fox's hand on her stomach. Fox leaned closer towards her and kissed her forehead, "I know. I'm sorry about that. It's just having one child is crazy, but two makes me lose my mind. I should pay more attention to you and the baby. I'm sorry."  
  
"OUR baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said 'the baby', but it's OUR baby."  
  
"Yes. OUR baby."  
  
They kissed and Rachel interrupted with a loud clearing of her throat, "Ahem. Fox, would you be a dear and go check on Phyllis. I don't want strangers around OUR baby."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'm going." Fox ruffled Teresa's hair and headed upstairs.  
  
Rachel looked at Teresa with devilish intentions. Teresa asked, "What the hell is your problem Rachel? Every time Fox and I have a moment to ourselves you seem to always interrupt."  
  
"That's the point Teresa."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't want you anywhere near Fox or my daughter. Fox is the father of my child and he will marry me!"  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"No, Teresa. He will marry me. I had his child."  
  
Teresa rose from her seat and walked up the stairs and Rachel followed her.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" asked Rachel.  
  
"To see Fox."  
  
"Like hell you are."  
  
"In case you have forgotten Rachel, he is the father of my child too."  
  
"Wishful thinking."  
  
Teresa turned away from Rachel on the stairs and started to walk up them again. Rachel grabbed Teresa's dress, "I don't think so!" She pulled Teresa and Teresa lost grip of the stairs and fell straight down. She rolled to the bottom screaming.  
  
"Oh my god! Teresa!" Rachel screamed.  
  
She ran down the stairs to Teresa's lifeless body, which had a pool of blood near her head, "Teresa? Teresa? Answer me! Are you okay?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Oh my god. I killed her."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::: AUTHOR'S NOTE ::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: picks up right where this one leaves off.  
  
Did you guys like this one? Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I'm so busy with getting ready for school and modeling and this guy I REALLY like so the story kind of slipped my mind. Sorry guys! I love you all still!  
  
Review please! 


	27. You, Yes, and Now

Chapter 27: You, Yes, and Now  
  
Fox heard a noise from the stairway so he quickly made his way to the main staircase. Fox looked down and saw Rachel pacing around the room and Teresa's motionless, lifeless, body lying on the ground. Fox screamed, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Rachel spun around to see Fox and she started with her apologies, "Fox, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. One minute we are just talking and the next she falls down the stairs."  
  
Fox had summoned the maids and security to clean up and call an ambulance. Fox looked at Rachel, "Bullshit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Bullshit. I know you did something to her."  
  
** About 15 Minutes later **  
  
"Rachel Baxter, you are under the arrest for the attempted murder of Teresa Rosa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Sam Bennett, the chief of police, said to Rachel.  
  
"Arrest?" replied Rachel. "I'm a Baxter damn it. You can't arrest me."  
  
"You have the right to remain silent and the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."  
  
Sam pushed Rachel towards the door of the Crane mansion and closed the door. The house was silent. Fox left the house with Teresa in an ambulance and told Phyllis to keep an eye on his daughter.  
  
** Harmony Hospital later that evening **  
  
"Dr. Russell! How is Teresa? Our child? What's going on?"  
  
"Fox calm down please."  
  
"You can't be serious. How calm do you expect me to be? The mother of my child falls down a flight of stairs, she is knocked unconscious, and I have no update! I demand you tell me something, now!"  
  
Pilar put her hand on Fox's shoulder and Fox touched her hand and she said, "Fox. You need to calm down. You will not get anywhere by acting like that."  
  
Dr. Russell said, "That's true Fox. I was just coming to tell you all everything. Please, sit down." Dr. Russell signaled her hand to a set of chairs and said, "Teresa is doing well. She is showing signs of brain activity and should regain consciousness within a couple of hours. Your baby, Fox, is doing just fine."  
  
"Gracias Dios." Replied Pilar.  
  
"Thank heaven." Said Fox. The whole L.F. family was overwhelmed at the news. They really thought something could have been wrong with Teresa and the baby.  
  
"Dr. Russell, may I go see her?"  
  
"Sure Fox. Let me show you where she is."  
  
They got up and headed to the room where Teresa was still unconscious.  
  
Fox walked in and pulled a chair up to the bed. He sat down and took Teresa's hand in his and kissed it. He spoke to her, "Hey beautiful. It's me. Fox. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I love you and this baby," he placed his other hand on Teresa's stomach, "and I will never make you go through anything without me again."  
  
He kissed Teresa's forehead then her lips and he placed his head in his arms and cried. "I am so sorry that I let Rachel do this to you. I am so sorry." He started to cry harder.  
  
****** Teresa says the following in her unconscious state of mind. In other words, she is talking to herself and no one can hear her. Get it? *******  
  
"Fox. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. It was Rachel's fault. She pulled my down the stairs. Our baby is not doing well. The doctors are lying to you. I wish you could hear me. I'm so scared for our child and for myself. Don't worry though. I'm going to hang on for as long as I can. I love you."  
  
****** END ******  
  
Fox dried his tears and kissed Teresa again. With that kiss, she woke up. Her eyes fluttered as Fox screamed for a doctor. "Teresa! You came back! You came back to me!"  
  
Teresa smiled, "I would never leave you."  
  
He kissed her lips and said, "I will never let anything or anyone come in between what I want again."  
  
"And what is it that you want Fox?"  
  
"You."  
  
He kissed her again and Dr. Russell came in the room to check on Teresa. Dr. Russell's eyes became wide and she stared at Teresa. Fox asked, "What's wrong? Dr. Russell, is something wrong with our child?"  
  
"Yes Fox. Something is terribly wrong. We have to get Teresa to the O.R. immediately."  
  
Dr. Russell called for some assistance and called the birthing rooms upstairs to prepare a room for Teresa.  
  
Teresa asked, "Dr. Russell, what's going on?"  
  
"You have to have that baby now Teresa."  
  
"Now?" Fox and Teresa said together. Fox held Teresa's hand as they stared at Dr. Russell in disbelief. Eve said, "Yes. Now."  
  
******* Author's Note *******  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Baby is born for Fox and Teresa. Rachel is crazier than ever. We also explore the world of Miguel and Kay.  
  
Review please! 


	28. Lucia Maria

Chapter 28: Lucia Maria  
  
Teresa screamed as Dr. Russell and Fox shouted, "One more push Teresa!" Fox was at Teresa's side holding her hand and screaming with her as she screamed. Seconds later there was a sound of a baby crying. Dr. Russell said to Fox and Teresa, "Congratulations. You have a new baby girl."  
  
Teresa sighed heavily and fell back against her pillow as Fox kissed her forehead. "We did it Looney tune! We did it!"  
  
Teresa smiled faintly and Fox noticed her eyes roll back into her head. Fox screamed, "Dr. Russell! Quick! Something is wrong with Teresa!"  
  
Dr. Russell rushed over to Teresa and checked her over. She shouted, "We need to get Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald to intensive recovery immediately.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" asked Fox as he watched the aides wheel Teresa from the birthing room.  
  
"Intensive recovery. She needs help immediately and some intensive care quickly before she dies."  
  
"Dies?" Fox asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
Dr. Russell placed her hand on Fox's shoulder, "We are going to do our best to help her Fox."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Russell. What about my daughter?"  
  
"Your daughter is doing well. She will be taken to the nursery in a bit. I'm sorry Fox; you have to ask the nurse on more details about your daughter . . . I have to go to help Teresa."  
  
"Go ahead. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Eve rushed from the birthing room to Teresa while Fox looked at his daughter. He took the baby's hand in his and said, "I will never abandon you or your mother. I love you little girl."  
  
**** Recovery room where Fox is sitting at Teresa's bedside. She is awake but is very weak and can hardly speak to Fox or anyone else. She has not yet held or seen her daughter. ****  
  
"Teresa, the doctor asked me what name we had picked out for our daughter."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa and she gave a weak smile. She mouthed to him, "Lucia." He responded, "Lucia? Isn't that your confirmation name in the church?"  
  
She smiled again. (A/N: A confirmation name is a name you take in the Catholic Church when you are considered an adult. This usually happens around the eighth grade into tenth.)  
  
He said, "Then Lucia it is."  
  
She mouthed again, "Maria."  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Middle name. Maria."  
  
"Lucia Maria Crane. I like that."  
  
She gave him a weak smile again.  
  
"You know Looney tune . . . you gave me quite a scare earlier."  
  
"I know." She smiled.  
  
"That's not funny. I was so scared for you and the baby."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you, Teresa."  
  
"I know." She smiled and he laughed and she continued, "I love you Fox."  
  
A nurse walked in and spoke to Fox, "Sir, you need to leave. I have to check Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald's vitals. You can come back when I'm done."  
  
Fox stared at the nurse. "You look so familiar."  
  
"A lot of people say that. I guess it's the face."  
  
"And your voice sounds very familiar also."  
  
"Well, sir, we've never met. I would recognize you if we knew each other."  
  
Teresa started to stir in her bed. She felt something was wrong. She said to Fox, "Don't leave me. I'm in danger."  
  
The nurse replied, "Don't be silly Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. You're in good hands."  
  
Fox nodded and kissed Teresa's forehead, "I'll be right outside the door. No one can hurt you."  
  
She begged him to stay but the nurse pushed him out. The nurse locked the door and turned around and stared at Teresa. Teresa looked at her in fear, "Don't hurt me."  
  
"What makes you think I would?"  
  
"Because Fox loves me and you know it and you hate it."  
  
"Shut up Teresa."  
  
"Rachel, how the hell did you get out of jail?"  
  
"I'm a Baxter remember? It has its perks."  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you think I got this costume?" Rachel pulled the wig from her head and opened the nurses' jacket and pulled out a needle.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Simple. Kill you."  
  
"Please, Rachel. Don't hurt me. I have a daughter now."  
  
"So do I Teresa, but don't you worry. I'll take very good care of your little Lucia."  
  
Teresa was weak but she knew she had to do something. She slowly tried to grab the emergency call button but Rachel saw her and ripped it from the wall. She picked a knife from her pocket and held it to Teresa's neck, "What are you thinking? Huh? Trying to rat me out? I don't think so."  
  
Fox started to knock on the door, "Are you done yet?"  
  
Rachel stared at the door and while still holding the knife at Teresa's neck she replied in a muffled voice, "Almost. Just a moment Mr. Crane."  
  
"Thank you." He replied.  
  
Rachel turned her attention back to Teresa and began to tell her a story, "Fox and I were going to be married you know. Twice. The first time we thought I was pregnant he instantly wanted to do the right thing. Then we found out I wasn't so the wedding was called off." She paused. She stared at Teresa and asked her, "Are you going to be a good girl and hear the rest of the story?"  
  
Teresa nodded and Rachel pulled the knife away from Teresa's neck. She ran her fingers along the blade of the knife and continued, "We didn't really take the first possible pregnancy as a warning so we continued to fool around. More than ever and then it happened again and this time is was for real. We got me tested and found out I was pregnant. Fox offered to marry me again and I accepted. We started to plan the wedding and live together, but we fought . . . a lot. One night we were fighting so bad that he left to go blow off some steam and I lost the baby. That night, he left for Harmony, for you after what happened with Ethan and Gwen. You were his best friend and he wanted to be there for you. When he came back he found out I lost the child and we tried to stay close ever since."  
  
Teresa was silently praying for Fox to come into the room, but she continued to listen to Rachel as she droned on and on about Fox being her lost love.  
  
*** Outside the hospital room ***  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Crane. I need to check on Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"There's already a nurse in there."  
  
"There can't be. I'm the only nurse working this side of ICU tonight."  
  
"Well, there's someone in there."  
  
Suddenly, they heard Teresa scream and Fox looked at the nurse and said, "You have a key?"  
  
"No, sir. I don't."  
  
"No need then I guess." Fox banged his shoulder into the door until the door opened and he fell through. He saw Rachel trying to suffocate Teresa on the bed. He immediately jumped off the floor and grabbed Rachel and threw her to the floor. The nurse called security as Rachel stared at Fox checking on Teresa. Fox looked at Rachel, "Are you insane? You psycho bitch!" Fox went after Rachel who was across the room but she held the knife out from earlier.  
  
"Fox, I thought you loved me."  
  
"Loved you? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Yes. Crazy in love with you."  
  
"Rachel you need help."  
  
Rachel stabbed her arm and she fell to ground and said, "I know you'll always love someone else other than me, but damn it Fox! I love you!"  
  
Fox watched Rachel bleed and cry. He was stunned and didn't know what to do. Security came into the room and started to go after Rachel, but she threatened to kill herself.  
  
"Come any closer and I'll do it!" She waved the knife in the air.  
  
"Rachel, put the knife down. Think of Ariel."  
  
"Ariel? What the hell do you care for Ariel? You could care less about MY daughter."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Damn right it is. Go to hell Fox! Teresa, I hope you burn in hell." She waved the knife in front of her neck and slit her throat before anyone could stop her. She died instantly.  
  
**** Author's Note ****  
  
Crazy chapter? I hope everyone is happy that I got rid of Rachel, but don't think its over for drama and craziness for THEROX.  
  
Review please. 


	29. A Piece of the Past

Rated Mild NC-17. "Violent" love scene.  
  
Chapter 29: A Piece of the Past  
  
Teresa was asleep on Fox's chest. Everything was back to normal now that Rachel was gone. The funeral had been at least a month ago and everything was back on track for Fox and Teresa. They decided to raise Ariel and Lucia together.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where do we go from here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean . . . what's going to happen from here. We have "two" kids and we have a desperately rocky relationship."  
  
"Where are you going with this Looney tune?"  
  
"Are we ever going to move from this one spot and get married or live together or do something else?"  
  
"I guess we will. It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Ariel and how she adjusts to all of this."  
  
"She's a baby Fox. We don't have to tell her anything until she's older."  
  
"I take her to see her mother's grave every week. Don't you think she'll ask as soon as she understands?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"How do I explain that I made love to her mother, conceived her not out of love, and conceived another child, her half-sister, in that same week and eventually married Lucia's mother after her mother committed suicide?"  
  
Teresa laughed, "Yeah, I guess that would be weird, but you have to do it sometime . . . just promise me not in those words."  
  
Fox laughed, "Promise."  
  
Teresa lifted her head from Fox's chest and they kissed.  
  
"I'm going to take Ariel to see her mom and then do you all want to go out?"  
  
"All?"  
  
"Yeah. You and I, Lucia and Ariel."  
  
"I guess so. Where?"  
  
"The park or wherever."  
  
"The park sounds okay. I'll get the girls ready and you can take Ariel now. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." They kissed and both got out of bed. Teresa headed to the girls' room and Fox dressed himself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Fox placed the basinet with Ariel down beside the tombstone. He ran his fingers along each letter of Rachel's name and sighed, "No one will ever know," he said to him self, "no one could ever guess that I was the one who raped you that night. You didn't even know."  
  
He glanced over to his daughter and said, "When you grow up I'm going to tell you that I loved your mother and that you were conceived from love, but the truth is nothing like that."  
  
Fox started to remember that one day, long ago.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
Fox dropped Rachel off at the motel where she was staying and watched her go in safely. He went and sat down in the car staring back and forth between his dashboard and Rachel's door. He opened the dashboard and took his suit off and changed into some sweats from the other day. He walked out of his car and directly into Rachel's room.  
  
Her room was dark when he entered and he heard the shower running. He glanced around the room as if he were in a daze. He heard the shower turn off and waited for Rachel to come out of the bathroom. She came out . . . naked. He stared at her beautiful body with full breasts and amazing curves. He watched her as she rubbed lotion down her skin. She started to blow dry her hair when Fox flicked the light off. He heard the blow drier turn off and felt Rachel's movements towards the light switch. Her hand searched for the switch and Fox grabbed her arm. She screamed as he threw her to the bed. He slammed her against the sheets and she screamed, "Who are you? Leave me alone! Please! Take anything you want just leave me alone."  
  
Fox held her arms down with one arm and with the other he spread her legs. She screamed, "Please don't hurt me. Leave me alone." Fox muffled his voice and replied, "This won't hurt at all." He pushed his fingers inside of her.  
  
"Leave me alone please."  
  
"No. I want you all for myself and you are going to do as I say."  
  
"Like hell I am."  
  
He slapped her really hard across the face and she started to cry, "Listen bitch. You scream and I'll kill you. You hear me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You move from this bed and I'll kill you. You hear me?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
He undressed himself and held her arms down again. He violently pushed himself inside of her. He pushed himself inside of her very hard and she started to cry again. He slapped her, "Stop crying or you'll get it harder."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He told her do things to him and she did them. He slammed her against a wall and beat her. He threw her against the bed and she fell to the ground. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He licked her chest down to her belly button and back up to her breasts. He sucked on her for a bit and then pushed his way back into her. He beat her . . . he hurt her . . . he raped her.  
  
*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*  
  
Fox shook his head as he tried to wipe the images away from that nasty and violent night. He raped his best friend and he would always have something to remember that night by . . . Ariel. He knew Ariel wasn't conceived the night after he found Rachel with those men he hired to kidnap her. He didn't use a condom when he raped her, but he did use one when they were together after he found her.  
  
Fox looked down at Rachel's grave and said, "I'm so sorry doll. I'm going to take care of Ariel for you and I'm going to raise her with Teresa in a loving home. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I love you." Fox kissed her tombstone and he kissed his daughter and headed off to be with Teresa and his other daughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weird conclusion to the whole rape situation huh? I wanted Fox to be a part of that to show that he does he "split personalities", which we should see come out in the next few chapters with his daughters and Teresa. (Hint).  
  
Review please. 


	30. What's Wrong With Me?

Chapter 30: What's Wrong With Me?  
  
Teresa ran her hand against Fox's chest and kissed him. They were officially "on a roll" and moments ago they had just finished making it even better.  
  
"That was amazing."  
  
"Did you expect anything less Looney tune?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny."  
  
Fox kissed Teresa and ran his fingers though her hair. "I love you so much." Said Teresa.  
  
Fox was silent. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?" she asked.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Why'd you yell? Fox is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Leave me alone." He got up from the bed and started to pace around the room.  
  
"Sweetie what's wrong? Was it not good enough? Want to do it again?"  
  
"Again? No. Leave me alone." He put his clothes on and walked out the room and outside to the back yard.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we going out for dinner Fox?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you like to tell me why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We made plans though."  
  
He stared a hole through her, "We aren't going anywhere." Teresa sat down on the bed and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"You have been acting so weird after made love earlier. Was I not good enough earlier?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"Damn it Fox. Just answer me. Don't play games."  
  
"I'm not. I just don't feel like going out."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"What did you call me?" He rose from his chair at the desk in a way that scared Teresa. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it, "What did you call me?"  
  
"I was just kidding. Ouch! Fox! You're hurting me. Let me go."  
  
He pushed her backwards and her head hit the sheets. She crawled up under the covers and stared at him for a while. He was in a daze. He just stared out the window like he was looking for something or someone. Teresa got scared and left the room to find Sheridan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Fox woke up and noticed that Teresa wasn't asleep on his chest and he wasn't on his back. He rolled over to face Teresa and he noticed a huge bruise on her arm. He woke her up and when she realized it was Fox she pleaded with him to not hurt her:  
  
"Fox please. Don't hurt me again. Please."  
  
"Hurt you? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just don't hurt me! Please."  
  
"I would never do that Teresa."  
  
She stared at her arm and glanced at him. He asked, "Did I do that to you?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh my gawd! Teresa! I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
  
He picked her arm up and kissed it 10 times. She started to cry and said, "You grabbed my arm and squeezed it really hard. You pushed me onto the bed. I got under the covers and watched you stare out the window as if you were in a daze."  
  
"A daze?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Baby, I am so sorry. I never ever wanted to lay a hand on you . . . unless, we were . . . you know . . ."  
  
She smirked and nodded.  
  
"I know. I don't know what happened to you though. You had this look in your eyes like you wanted something, like to hurt me."  
  
"Teresa . . ."  
  
She put her finger against his lips and said, "I don't want to hear it. I know it wasn't you, but I don't know what to think now."  
  
"Teresa, please forgive me."  
  
"Already done." She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair like he always did to her and got up to shower and brush her teeth. Fox sat in the bed talking to himself, "How could I hurt her like that? Why don't I remember it? What's wrong with me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox looked at his two daughters in their basinets and all of a sudden he knocked the basinet with Lucia over. She fell to the ground and she was bleeding. Fox snapped out of his "daze" and noticed Lucia on the ground.  
  
"LUCIA!" He screamed as he fell to his side to pick her off the ground.  
  
Teresa ran into the room, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute she's in the basinet next to Ariel and the next, she's on the ground."  
  
Teresa stared at Fox with wide eyes and she tried to understand what had happened. Her eyes widened the longer she looked at him. He placed Lucia back into her basinet and asked Teresa, "You don't think I did it, do you?"  
  
She looked into his eyes deeply and slowly said, "I don't know what to think."  
  
Teresa grabbed her daughter and left the room. Fox looked at Ariel and stroked her hair, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 4 am and Fox was wide-awake and Teresa was fast asleep on his chest. He couldn't get over how he couldn't remember hurting Teresa or how he couldn't remember how Lucia fell. He kept asking himself, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Review please. Sorry it took so long for the chapter . . . school . . . dance . . . modeling etc. XoXo. Viki. 


	31. Before It's Too Late

Chapter 31: Before It's Too Late  
  
"I don't see why you wouldn't let me marry Teresa!"  
  
"I don't want you marrying the housekeeper's daughter Nicholas and that's final."  
  
"Like hell it is."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Grandfather I don't care what you say! I am going to ask Teresa to marry me tonight and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Two men knocked Fox out from behind and tied him to chair. When Fox awoke moments later he found himself staring at well . . . himself. Fox looked at the man standing in front of him and said, "Is this a joke?"  
  
Alistair came from behind the chair and replied, "No Nicholas. I have paid this man a great sum of money to get all the changes necessary to be a decoy for you in case we had to protect you at any time."  
  
"Protect me? From what? No one is trying to harm me as far as I know."  
  
"Your little Teresa is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes Nicholas. I will not allow Teresa to steal you away from this family."  
  
"What the hell does Teresa have to do with this look alike in front of me?"  
  
"Well, Fox. Mark or should I say 'Fox number 2' is going to play YOU for a couple of months. You've been drugged many times over the past months and you've told Mark here everything he needs to know about you, Teresa, your past, your kids and more. That's why you couldn't remember so many things happening these past months. It wasn't you."  
  
"It wasn't me?"  
  
"No. I just sent Mark in to mess you up a bit and to stir up little Ms. Want to be Crane at the house."  
  
"Wait, so he knows everything about me?"  
  
"And Teresa and your kids, and your past so if anyone asks him anything, they'll think it's you. Isn't that amazing?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Grandfather can I leave now?"  
  
"Leave? Oh no dear Nicholas! You are going to be sent far, far away from Harmony."  
  
"I have to go home to my kids and my soon to be wife."  
  
"Have you not heard a word I've said? Nicholas, you are not going home! Mark is. You are not going to see your children. Mark is. You are not going to make love to Teresa. Mark is."  
  
Fox flipped out at the last remark, "LIKE HELL HE IS!"  
  
Fox tried to free himself but much to his dismay, he was knocked out again and taken from the room. Alistair looked at Mark and said, "Make me proud Nicholas."  
  
"As you wish . . . grandfather."  
  
***************  
  
"Fox you're hurting me!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ow! Stop! You're hurting me!" Teresa pushed "Fox" off of her and ran towards the bedroom door and tried to run away from him. She opened the door but "Fox" was too fast and he slammed the door so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from you."  
  
"Undressed?"  
  
"Whatever it takes."  
  
"Teresa, you're acting crazy."  
  
"Crazy? Me? How about you?"  
  
She raised her arm to slap him but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. He stared into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
"I thought you liked it rough."  
  
"Not that rough Fox and you know that."  
  
"Sorry. Do you forgive me?" He replied with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No." She thought to herself 'Since when does Fox do "puppy eyes"?'  
  
He gently flicked her forehead, "How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
Fox was getting angrier by the second and she knew it so she replied, "Just kidding. You know I do. Now kiss me." Fox smiled, "That's a good girl."  
  
They started fool around and Teresa hated to admit it but everything he was doing just didn't seem like Fox anymore. His touch sickened her and his kiss disgusted her. It didn't seem like the man she once loved was the same man at all. Teresa rolled them over and as she started to work him she began to think to herself, "This doesn't feel like Fox at all. He would never hurt me like that. What's wrong with him?"  
  
*******  
Fox (the real Fox) watched the wall set up with connections to every place that Teresa or the kids went. Alistair allowed Fox to watch everything Mark did in his place. Fox stared at the TV as Mark made love to Teresa. He wanted to break the TV with his clenched fists but he knew that it was the only connection to the bedroom that he and Teresa once shared.  
  
Fox looked at Teresa's face as Mark made love to her and he wanted to explode because it looked as if she was disgusted and confused. Fox said to himself, "Teresa I know you know that it isn't me making love to you. UGH! I hate this! I can't watch this!"  
  
Fox wanted to pull himself away from the screen but he couldn't stop looking at Teresa. Fox knew that Teresa though something wasn't right but couldn't put it together. Fox watched as Mark kissed Teresa's forehead and ruffled her hair as Fox once did. He heard Mark say to Teresa, "Be right back looney tune." Fox watched Mark climb off the bed and walk into the bathroom. Fox said aloud, "He just called her looney tune. Now she'll never know something's wrong."  
  
Fox listened intently because he wanted to know if Teresa would say something aloud that would convince him that she didn't enjoy being with "Fox"/ Mark. Fox watched as Teresa closed her legs and pulled them in close to her chest. She sat there for a couple of seconds and said, "Something isn't right with Fox." She slowly laid back down onto the bed when she heard the toilet flush and then Mark came back into the room.  
  
"Are you okay Teresa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He climbed into bed with her again and laid his naked body on hers and tried to force his way back into her. When he realized she wasn't letting him in he asked, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm tired now. You wore me out." She lightly giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm not done. Open up." He tried to spread her legs. She "playfully" pushed him, "I said I'm tired."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Fox, seriously."  
  
Mark stared at her and said, "Fine. Be a bitch." He climbed off of her and went into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
^^^  
By this time, Fox (the real one) was screaming and pacing around the room. He couldn't stand watching Mark make love to Teresa, but it was harder to see her try and get him off and watching him try to force himself into her. Fox was pissed.  
  
"I have to let Teresa know that Mark isn't me. I have to let her know to get the kids and get away from him and fast . . . before it's too late."  
  
*~*~*~*  
Review please.  
  
Interesting turn? Do you guys understand the new plot here? 


	32. Help From Dylan

Chapter 32: Help From Dylan  
  
Teresa had escaped from "Fox's" close watch. She met up at the Book Café with Fox's best friend, Dylan Banning.  
  
"What do you mean he's been acting weird?" asked Dylan as he sipped his latte.  
  
"He's been keeping an extra close watch on me and the kids. Oh, and speaking about the kids. You know how Fox could hardly stand to be separated from his kids?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He can't stand them now. It's weird."  
  
"Yeah, that is kind of odd."  
  
"You bet. Not to mention that he's trying to force me to sleep with him. You know . . . be intimate."  
  
"You don't need to paint a picture. I got it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nah. Don't worry about it. Anyway, do you want me to talk to him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He'll know I was talking to you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's becoming overly protective lately."  
  
"Well, I'm his best friend. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
  
"His best friend that once tried to get with me."  
  
"Me? When?"  
  
"That night at Salem Heights."  
  
"Oh yeah. Then. Well, that was then and this is now."  
  
"Okay, so what would you say to him?"  
  
"Something like; hey man, what's your problem lately with Teresa?"  
  
"NO! He'll kill me!"  
  
Dylan was silent. Teresa looked so serious when she that he'd kill her. Dylan leaned closer to Teresa and whispered, "Teresa is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Has Fox threatened to you? Like, to kill you or harm you or the kids?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Teresa, I swear to the heavens if he did I would swoop right in and I'd get you away from the situation."  
  
"No. He hasn't."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Dylan. I'm sure."  
  
"Listen to me. You know my cell phone number and my house number and here's my work number," he jotted it down onto a napkin and handed it to her as he said it aloud, "555-0993. You call me anytime. I don't care . . . day or night. And I don't care what I'm doing, I'll come and get you or talk to you anytime you need me."  
  
"Why are doing this for me?"  
  
"Because you're the only girl I know who hung out with me not for my name, but for being me. When Fox and you broke up and we went to Salem Heights, I was ecstatic because your one of the few women I know who's REAL."  
  
"Real?"  
  
"True to her man. Love's her man. Stands by her man."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, back to Fox. Tell me everything."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good observation."  
  
"Fox" had been drilling Teresa over and over again about her day's activities and why she was with Dylan. He said, "Get ready for bed." Then left the room.  
  
Teresa did as he asked and laid her head down to rest. She was terrified to do otherwise. She decided that in the morning she'd call Dylan and take her two kids and leave Fox.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Fox (the real one) sat drunk in his chair observing Mark and Teresa. He noticed that she was going to sleep now and didn't want to move until he knew that Mark was asleep so he knew she was safe. Fox was so happy that Dylan met with Teresa and told her that he'd be there for her always if she needed him. He was a bit upset at how much he knew that Dylan wanted to be with Teresa.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Dyl?"  
  
"Teresa. Hey girl! What's up? Everything okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Can you come get me and the kids?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah or as soon as possible."  
  
"You bet. I'll be there in twenty minutes okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"No. Just get here okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa put Ariel and Lucia to sleep in one of Dylan's spare bedrooms and headed downstairs. Dylan was the heir to the Banning Empire so you know his house and estate, as he called it, was huge. Teresa walked down the main hall and down the main banister into the parlor. She crossed the lobby and walked down three other hallways to the kitchen where Dylan was making lunch.  
  
"You cook?" She asked while staring at him at the stove.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of? What do you mean?" Teresa sat down at the counter that was in the center of the kitchen.  
  
"I mean that you're very lucky."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I never cook for chicks."  
  
"Chicks?"  
  
"Sorry, um, beautiful women."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"They like the fancy expensive dinners and stuff."  
  
"What makes you think I don't like that?"  
  
"Because you're real."  
  
Dylan leaned on the counter and leaned his head closer to Teresa's. She replied, "Real huh?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Well guess what?" She said seductively.  
  
"What?" He asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Your lunch on the stove is burning."  
  
"What?" Dylan jumped around and quickly took the stuff off the stove.  
  
Teresa couldn't stop laughing as Dylan rushed around the kitchen trying to stop the alarms and cool the food off.  
  
"You think that's funny huh?"  
  
As she gasped for breath she said, "Yeah, totally funny."  
  
"Oh really?" He threw down his cooking mittens and picked her up off the chair. He stared to tickle her as he placed her on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Dylan stop!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
They fell onto the floor from fighting each other from tickling each other. Teresa landed on top of Dylan and she stared into his eyes and quickly jumped up from him.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Dylan hopped up off the floor and replied, "Don't say you're sorry. Nothing happened to be sorry about. We were just playing around."  
  
He ruffled her hair as Fox would and said, "I'm going to finish up lunch okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He walked back into the kitchen as Teresa whispered to herself, "Thank goodness Dylan came to save me from Fox, but what have I gotten myself into now?"  
  
** ** ** ** Review please. 


	33. Trying to Escape Him

Chapter 33: Trying to Escape Him  
  
"This is the last time I'm telling you Fox! Teresa and your kids are not here!" Dylan was screaming to Fox who was on the other end of the phone.  
  
"You're lying to me Dylan!"  
  
"Why would I do that? I have nothing to gain or lose from your problems."  
  
"Where is Teresa?"  
  
"Am I her keeper?"  
  
"It damn well seems like it."  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"I'm coming over there and I swear if she's there I'll kill you."  
  
"Like hell you will." Dylan slammed the phone back onto the receiver and turned around to face Teresa who was standing behind him shaking. Dylan stared at Teresa and said, "Get your stuff. We have to go and fast."  
  
Teresa didn't even reply. She nodded and quickly followed his orders.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Dylan, I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?" Dylan asked Teresa who was sitting in the seat besides him in the car.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Why? I'm here and he's never going to hurt you again."  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping me out like this."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"No really Dyl, thanks so much."  
  
"I said don't mention it Teresa. It's not a problem okay? I'm doing it because I want to."  
  
Teresa nodded and sighed as she looked at the palm trees as they passed them. Dylan had used his private jet to take Teresa and her kids to Palm Springs, California. Teresa looked at Dylan, "Things are so beautiful here."  
  
"Just like you."  
  
Teresa turned her head towards Dylan and said, "What?"  
  
"Sorry. I forgot . . . no hitting on Fox's lady. I forgot."  
  
Teresa laughed, "I never said that."  
  
Dylan laughed back, "I know. I thought it would be funny since you look so serious."  
  
"Serious? How so?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem so distant."  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
"Anyway, Teresa, do you have a passport?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You and the kids, just in case."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's the first thing we're doing when we get to the house."  
  
"House?"  
  
"Penthouse, beach house, party house, family house, whatever you want to call it, it has bedrooms and bathrooms so its good enough."  
  
"I'm sure a Banning wouldn't let money go to waste."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, is this house furnished and used by the Bannings?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. Now, I know I'll be living in luxury."  
  
Dylan laughed, "You work at Crane Industries sweetheart and date Fox Crane. I think you'd know luxury by now. The Cranes do it the best."  
  
"I quit that job."  
  
"What? When? Why?"  
  
"I quit the job in my 6th month of pregnancy because I wanted to be with Fox and our child."  
  
"I see that worked out well."  
  
Teresa laughed, "So very well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So should I go after them?"  
  
"Yes, Fox (Mark). Drive her away as far as possible and you bring those little Crane heirs back to me." Alistair replied.  
  
"What about Dylan and Teresa?"  
  
"Kill them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Fox (the real one) tries to contact Dylan. Teresa and Dylan are getting closer and Dylan is getting closer to the kids (Ariel and Lucia).  
  
Review please. 


	34. Romance Me

Chapter 34: Romance Me  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Asked Teresa as she walked out of the pool house with a blue bikini on and 2 drinks in her hands.  
  
"How nice you look in that bathing suit."  
  
"It's a bikini Mr. Banning."  
  
"I was trying to be descent Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
They laughed. Dylan got out of the pool, dried off and sat down on a lawn chair besides Teresa. She handed him his drink.  
  
"You're not trying to get me drunk are you Teresa?"  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you want me."  
  
"Want you? How so?"  
  
"You want me in your bed tonight don't you?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Dylan looked at Teresa as he sipped his drink. "Well, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you in mine."  
  
Teresa stared at him and nearly choked at his comment, "What?"  
  
"Don't act so surprised. You know I like you . . . a lot."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Well, Mr. Banning, it's going to take a lot more than just telling me that you want me in your bed to get me there."  
"And what will it take then?"  
  
"Romance me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are such a guy."  
  
"Romance you? Like what? Candlelight dinner and a walk on the beach then have me carry you to my room and lay you down on a bed full of roses and make love to you?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Dylan nearly choked on her comment, "Something like that? That's it?"  
  
"No. Romance me Dylan. Romance me. Tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"You did hire a nanny for them . . . let's put her to good use."  
  
Dylan laughed, "Alright then. Tonight."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Dylan leaned in to Teresa's face to kiss her when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Let's see." Dylan picked his phone up and answered it.  
  
*~* Phone Call *~*  
  
"Dylan Banning here."  
  
"Dyl?"  
  
"That's me. Who's this?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
Dylan hung the phone up. Teresa asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Some teller marketer."  
  
"I hate them."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The phone rang again and Dylan answered it again.  
  
"Dylan Banning here."  
  
"Dylan you have to listen me, it's an emergency!"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"How do I know you're not tracking this call?"  
  
"Because I'm not. Trust me."  
  
"No. Goodbye."  
  
"No wait!"  
  
**Click**  
  
*~* End of Call *~*  
  
"Let's go get the kids and take them out to the park for about an hour."  
  
"I thought you might want to get everything ready."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Dylan's night with trying to romance Teresa and Mark arrives in Palm Springs . . . and brings trouble.  
  
Review please. 


	35. Not Good at the Romance Thing

Chapter 35: Not Good at the Romance Thing  
Teresa had been sitting in her car for about twenty minutes thinking about if she should go into the house where Dylan was no doubt preparing to romance her. She started to talk to herself, "It doesn't feel right. I love Fox and he loves me. I didn't formally break up with Fox so technically being with Dylan is cheating on Fox. What am I going to do?"  
  
Teresa's cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Whitney?"  
  
"Hey, babe! What's up?"  
  
"The sky I guess."  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?"  
  
"You know I took the kids and left Harmony with Dylan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I told him to romance me."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Yeah. Is it technically cheating on Fox if we formally didn't break up?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I don't know what to do Whitney!"  
  
"You are asking the wrong girl."  
  
"I need to know your opinion though."  
  
"Sweetie, what do you think about Dylan? What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to be with him. I really like him."  
  
"Then go for it."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will." ** ** ** ** **  
  
Teresa closed the door to the house and all the lights were out. There was a table in the middle of the parlor with a single candle on it with a single, thornless rose and white card. She walked towards the table and picked the card up. She opened it and it read:  
  
Teresa,  
I'm not really good at the whole romancing thing so just play along. Anyway, why are you walking around in the dark? Walk up the stairs to the next candle.  
  
Dylan.  
  
She laughed and looked up to the top of the stairs and saw the next table with two candles and two roses. She walked up the stairs to read the next card:  
  
Teresa,  
Follow the candlelight to the next your final destination.  
  
Dylan.  
  
She picked up the two roses and walked to the next table in front of a bedroom door. She said, "I know where this is going." She opened the door and saw another table in the middle of the room with two candles and dinner on the table. She walked over to the table and Dylan called from a far, "May I?" He asked as he pulled the chair out for her. "Yes you may." She giggled.  
  
They finished eating dinner and Dylan asked, "Teresa, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"The look on your face and your silence throughout the night."  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About Fox?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's just that we didn't formally break up and now I'm here. With you. Alone."  
  
"Teresa, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."  
  
"That's just the thing though. I want to."  
"Then let me finish romancing you."  
  
He held his hand out and she placed her hand in his. He rose from the table and she did as well and she followed him out to the balcony. She leaned against the railing and he leaned against her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I'm not good at this, I know, but let me just finish what I started okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They starred at the starlight sky together in silence. Every once and a while one of them would sigh loudly then everything would continue like before.  
  
Teresa placed Dylan's arms on the railing and she turned around to face him. She pulled him close and said, "Kiss me."  
  
And he did.  
  
"Again."  
  
And he did it again, but this time longer. He held her face close with one hand while the other was around her waist. They were lip locked for about ten minutes when Teresa heard a noise and pulled them a part.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you hear that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Listen."  
  
Dylan listened for a couple of seconds then said, "Are you trying to come up with an excuse not kiss me because all you have to do is say don't kiss me."  
  
"No, quiet! Listen."  
  
She held his hand and walked backed into the bedroom. She whispered to him, "Close the doors to the balcony."  
  
He quietly closed the doors and walked back to her in the middle of the room. She faced him and said, "Gotcha."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kiss me . . . now."  
  
"You tricked me?"  
  
"I figured I should help you out with this whole romance thing."  
  
Dylan laughed, "Good one." He held her face again and kissed her. She pulled him towards the bed. She laid her body down on the cold sheets and he laid his body against hers. She unbuttoned his shirt and rolled them over to kiss his chest. Dylan rolled them back over and started to kiss Teresa slowly down her neck and then Dylan heard a noise.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Dylan, we're already in the bedroom together. You don't need to play with me anymore about noises."  
  
"No, I'm being serious. It sounded like the door downstairs."  
  
"I seriously doubt that."  
  
Dylan looked down at Teresa below him and said, "I'm not kidding. Stay here while I check the hall."  
  
"The whole macho thing may seem sexy to other girls but it's not working for me . . . since I'm already in your bed."  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"Okay. Go see then."  
  
Dylan got off the bed and went towards the door. He slowly opened it and Teresa screamed as something hit Dylan across the head. She knew he was instantly knocked out and she had to defend herself.  
  
A man walked into the bedroom and Teresa jumped off the bed and screamed, "Who the hell are you! Get out! Leave us alone."  
  
The man flicked on the light and she screamed as she saw his face. It was Fox (Mark).  
  
"Fox! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keeping my girl friend from cheating on me with my best friend. What does it look like?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Fox. We're done."  
  
"No we aren't. Where are my daughters?"  
  
"Far away from you!"  
  
"Teresa, do you really want to fight me for custody of both of my children?"  
  
"Lucia is my daughter and I have been raising Ariel as my own. The court will favor the mother you know that."  
  
"I have a job and you don't. I could support those kids better than you ever could dream of."  
  
"You are not taking my kids."  
  
"Your kids? You must be mistaken Teresa. Lucia is your daughter, not Ariel."  
  
"I don't care. I want them both as my daughters."  
  
Fox started to walk closer to Teresa and she screamed, "Stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"What's wrong? Dylan's not around to save you now is he?"  
  
Teresa saw Dylan starting to stir on the floor. She knew she had to keep Fox away from Dylan until he could defend himself.  
  
"I don't need Dylan to defend me."  
  
"That's funny."  
  
Teresa saw Dylan looking on the floor to grab something to hit Fox with.  
  
"Look, don't hurt me."  
  
"What makes you think I want to hurt you beautiful?"  
  
"The look in your eyes."  
  
"Don't give me any ideas."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
Dylan picked up a fire poker from besides the fire place a wacked Fox across the back. Fox fell the ground and Teresa screamed. Dylan grabbed her hand, her purse, his shirt, and the car keys and ran from the room. They ran down the stairs and got into the car. Dylan hopped into the drivers seat and started the car and looked at Teresa and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Dylan started to check her body in search of bruises, "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No. Don't worry about that now though. We need to get the kids and get out of here, fast."  
  
"I agree." They kissed and Dylan quickly got to the nanny's house and called for the private jet while Teresa got the kids ready to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they were in the jet Teresa put the kids to sleep in the plane and fell asleep on Dylan's arm. Dylan kissed Teresa's head and said, "I told you I wasn't good at the romance thing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Review please. 


	36. Pretend

*~* Some people have emailed me with the comment "isn't this a therox story?" My answer: Yes, this is a THEROX story, sorry for the change in plot without Fox but its how I want it to go for now. Thanks. Viki. *~*  
  
Chapter 36: Pretend  
  
"Morning sweetheart . . ."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"No, try Dylan."  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that." Teresa rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes and saw that Dylan had a breakfast in bed planned for her.  
  
"Do you think we could start that whole romance thing again? Starting now?"  
  
Teresa laughed. The night when Dylan tried to romance her was days behind them but the memory of the night lived dominantly in their minds.  
  
"Starting now? I guess so."  
  
"Good. Here's your breakfast and when your done, shower up and get dressed for the park okay?"  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"Already taken care of."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dylan started to walk out of the room when Teresa spoke up and said, "Dylan?"  
  
He turned around and replied, "Yeah?"  
  
"If you're going to romance me . . . you're going to have to feed me."  
  
A smile came upon Dylan's face, "You got it babe."  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down besides her and fed her the breakfast that he had prepared especially for her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"You want me . . . to go down there?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said."  
  
"Dylan! That looks so gross!"  
  
"Change of plans then?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Dylan was trying to lead Teresa down through a swamp into a private area that he had made up for them . . . under a bridge . . . looking out onto the water. (Sound familiar? . . . the special spot of Teresa and Fox maybe?)  
  
He held her hand and said, "This way my lady."  
  
She giggled and followed him to a set of rocks. "Let me help you."  
  
Dylan helped Teresa over a set of rocks to a place under a bridge and memories rushed back to Teresa about Fox. She didn't want to disappoint Dylan and make his hard work seem useless so she went along with him. Much to Teresa's gladness Dylan didn't stop under the bridge but continued even farther around the park to a private area. He led her in and said, "Go ahead and sit down."  
  
She sat down on the blue blanket and waited for him to come back. When he came back he wasn't empty handed. He had a dozen, thorn less roses in one hand and a bag in the other. He sat down besides Teresa and said, "These are for you." He handed her the roses and she kissed him on the cheek and replied, "They're beautiful. Thank you Dylan."  
  
"I'm not done there." He pulled out four candles from the bag and lit them. Then he pulled out roses petals and laid them in the space between him and Teresa. Then he held out his hands and she placed hers in his.  
  
"Teresa, I know that we aren't really dating, but I feel a special bond to you."  
  
"And you know I feel the same way right?"  
  
"Right. You know that I would do anything thing for you and I'd risk my life for you."  
  
"That's because I'm 'real' right?"  
  
"Right. Teresa, I have never felt this way about a woman before and I know that you're the mother of my best friend's daughter (sounds like a soap doesn't it? Lol), but I really do care for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
He kissed her hands and then her forehead and said, "I saw this on TV once, so play along okay?"  
  
She laughed, "Okay."  
  
He pulled a ring from the bag and placed it at the tip of her ring finger and said, "This isn't an engagement ring, but a promise ring. I promise that no matter what goes down and how much you may think you hate me, and whatever else comes along in our lives, that I will be there for you. I will support you. I will care for you. I will provide for you. And I will love you until the end of my days."  
  
Teresa just stared at him and she wanted to tell him that he was coming on a bit strong but she kept silent.  
  
He continued, "I know that this may push you away from me a little but please don't let it. I am just promising you that you always have a confidant in me okay?"  
  
She nodded and he placed the ring on her finger. She kissed his lips and held herself there for a second. She pictured Fox doing something like what Dylan had just done, but he would have done it under 'their' bridge. Every time Dylan looked at her she felt Fox was looking at her. Every time he kissed her, she felt she was kissing Fox. Every time Dylan held her, she felt Fox was holding her. She knew she could never give up on the idea of being Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane and having Crane heirs.  
  
Teresa didn't want to hurt Dylan. She didn't want to be Mrs. Dylan Andrew Banning. And she didn't want to have Banning heirs.  
  
She liked toying with Dylan, but she knew that he was out of control with his feelings for her. He became obsessive and since she didn't have Fox to love her, Dylan came in a close second to having Fox.  
  
Dylan asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Perfectly fine."  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"You got it."  
  
As he started to pack things up Teresa couldn't help but pretend that Dylan was Fox and after all, that's all she could do . . . pretend. Pretend to love, pretend to care, and pretend to want him.  
  
Pretend . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Dylan finally gets Teresa in his bed to make love to her but what happens if she thinks he's Fox? What could go wrong? What could go right? What could happen after one night together? What could happen if Fox (the real one) knows all about Dylan and Teresa? What could happen if the next chapter answered all these questions?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. 


	37. The Day and Night Afterwards

Chapter 37: The Day and Night Afterwards  
  
Dylan opened his eyes and realized his face was in a pile of black hair. He smelled the hair and he knew it was Teresa. He pulled his face from the hair and kissed her head. He rubbed her naked waist with his bare hands and she rolled over to face him.  
  
"Good morning beautiful."  
  
"Good morning." She replied with a huge smile and a kiss to finish it.  
  
"Are you okay this morning?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. Just checking after our little rendezvous last night."  
  
She laughed, "I couldn't be better."  
  
"Oh really?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I bet you I could make it better."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
She giggled as Dylan laid his body on hers and started to make love to her again. As Dylan kissed her neck she rubbed his chest and thought of Fox. She shook the images of Fox from her head and said to herself, "You have to forget about Fox. You're with Dylan now, he's the one making love to you."  
  
Dylan started to work her hard and she kept thinking of Fox working her like he used to. Every movement, kiss, or breath that Dylan made reminded her of Fox. Dylan noticed she wasn't paying much attention to all his hard work so he said, "Is this not good enough?"  
  
She looked at him, "No, Fox. You're amazing."  
  
Dylan stared at her, "What?"  
  
"I said you're amazing Fox," her mouth widened once she heard herself, "Oh no! Dylan! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Dylan was pissed. He didn't say anything. He locked his eyes on Teresa's as she said her millions of apologies and his eyes filled with tears. He "pulled out" of her and said, "Excuse me. I can't be in here with you right now."  
With that remark he left the house for the rest of the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa had cooked dinner and put the kids to bed early as she waited for Dylan to come back home. She heard the front door open and footsteps. Dylan walked into the kitchen and said nothing. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Teresa sitting at the table. She started to rise from the table but he put his hand up and shook his head to signal for her not to come over. She nodded and sat back down. She spoke up, "I made dinner. It's on the stove if you want any."  
  
Dylan walked over to the stove and opened the pot. He started to put some food on a plate when Teresa started to talk again, "About earlier Dylan. I'm so sorry."  
  
Dylan looked at her and once again put his hand up and shook his head. She replied, "We can't avoid the subject if we live together Dylan!"  
  
He put the plate down on the table across from Teresa and said, "We can avoid it and we will avoid it until I see fit."  
  
"Since when do you make the rules?"  
  
"Since you called me Fox."  
  
Teresa was silenced and Dylan carried his food and a beer outside to the deck by the pool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa laid under the covers for hours waiting for Dylan to come to bed. She started to talk to herself, "You really did it this time Teresa. How could you call him Fox? If he only knew how much he meant to you . . ."  
  
The door creaked and Dylan walked in. He looked over to Teresa on the bed and she pretended to be asleep. She heard him open some drawers on the bureau and get changed for bed. He climbed into bed next to her and didn't face her. He was on his side and Teresa didn't dare to move or say a word. She knew she had messed up and she knew she had to fix it, but something had happened that day that she wanted to Dylan to know about so she spoke up, "I spoke with him today."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He called."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Are you ready for this? He said that Alistair had him kidnapped and the whole time that we thought he was trying to kill us . . . it wasn't him."  
  
"He said that?" Dylan turned to face Teresa as she turned the bedside lamp on.  
  
"Yeah. He said that Alistair has him somewhere in a huge room with TV screens that monitor our every move. He's seen everything. Apparently, Fox was going to propose to me and Alistair didn't want him to. Fox refused to listen and now he's being played by a double who is supposed to drive me away."  
  
"Are you serious? Do you actually believe that?"  
  
"Yes. Dylan you should have heard how the conversation ended."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He told me he loved me and the girls and he started to scream 'don't hurt me' and a gunshot went off."  
  
"Was he shot?"  
  
"Sounded like it."  
  
"I don't believe that. That's crazy."  
  
"I believe it."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Dylan . . ."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Teresa, if you believe that Fox is being held hostage then you have the right to.  
  
"What if he really is being held hostage and we don't do anything about it?"  
  
"What do you want me to do then?"  
  
"Stop acting like this Dylan. Fox is your best friend."  
  
"I know and here I am having a little rendezvous with his woman."  
  
"I'm not his woman."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm yours."  
  
Dylan stared at her with a straight face and before he knew it Teresa pushed her face into his and started to kiss him. Dylan pushed her off and said, "Stop it!"  
  
"No!" She pushed him back onto the sheets and he laid there on his back as Teresa climbed onto him.  
  
Dylan laughed, "Are you sure you won't call me Fox again if we get started?"  
  
She smirked, "Promise. Just as long as you promise me something."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That you'll look into this whole kidnapping thing for Fox."  
  
"Teresa . . ."  
  
"Dylan, please. If something is wrong I couldn't live with myself for not doing anything."  
  
"Fine. I'll look into it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes. I promise."  
  
"Good." She kissed his lips and he gripped her hips and rolled them over. With Dylan looking down to Teresa he asked, "Do you want to?" He kissed her neck as she replied, "Yeah. I really do."  
  
"Good." He replied as he slipped her nightgown over her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author Note: I've noticed some people are getting a bit feisty about Fox not being around so I'm letting him have small appearances until I tie him back into the storyline. Do you guys have any ideas for the story? If so, just hit the review button and tell me whatever it is b/c I do read each and every review.  
  
Keep reading! Viki. 


	38. Fox's Appearance

Chapter 38: Fox's Appearance  
  
Teresa woke up and rubbed the chest she was lying on. She kissed Dylan's chest and traced her finger along his abs. He woke up after this and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Morning Looney tune."  
  
"What did you call me?" She replied without looking up to face Dylan. She thought to herself, 'how dare he call me that! Some nerve!'  
  
"I called you Looney tune. Something wrong with that Resa?"  
  
"Only Fox calls me Looney tune and only Fox calls me Resa."  
  
"That's why I'm doing it."  
  
"What's your problem this morning? Are you trying to piss me off Dylan?"  
  
"Who said I was Dylan?"  
  
Teresa looked up towards the face of man she was lying on and there Fox was. Fox was lying in bed, next to her, smiling. Teresa thought she was dreaming.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"It can't be you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I fell asleep next to Dylan last night, not you."  
  
"Gee, thanks for reminding me."  
  
"No, Fox, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that, last night Dylan and I-"  
  
Fox put his hand up, "I know what you two did last night. I heard you. I was watching the girls sleep when I heard you two going at it. You don't need to fill me in."  
  
"Oh. I see. Where did you come from? What happened after that phone call? Were you shot?"  
  
"Teresa, this is just a dream. I'm sorry, but yes, I was shot, and you need to help me. You need to find me so we can be together. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Find me Looney tune. Help me."  
  
"I will. I promise! I will!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Teresa! Wake up! Wake up! You're screaming! Wake up!"  
  
Teresa woke up and saw Dylan with a frantic look on his face. He asked, "Are you okay? You were having a nightmare. You kept screaming, 'I will. I promise. I will'. And you wouldn't stop saying it."  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. Are you okay though?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"It doesn't look or sound like it."  
  
"Don't worry about it okay? I'm fine."  
  
"What happened? Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Teresa, just tell me what the dream was about."  
  
"It was about Fox."  
  
Dylan was silenced. He thought to himself, 'I just made love to her and she has a dream about Fox. What is her problem?'  
  
"About Fox?" He asked.  
  
"Dylan please don't get mad. I dreamt that he was here and then he told me that he was in grave danger and that he needed our help and he told me-" she stopped suddenly.  
  
"What? What else did he tell you?"  
  
"That he loved me and the girls."  
  
Dylan couldn't help but be a little angered by this. He was the one taking care of Teresa and Fox's girls. He was the one providing for them and he was the one making love to Teresa, not Fox.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Dylan please don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dylan, I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with him and that he's so desperate that his soul is calling to me."  
  
"Teresa, that's crazy talk."  
  
"I mean it Dylan. I know he needs me."  
  
"I need you too."  
  
"Dylan . . ."  
  
"Honestly Teresa what do you expect me to say? Huh? I take care of you and the girls, I provide for you, I love your daughters as they were mine and I make love to you and all you do is think about Fox. What do you expect me to say?"  
  
"Well, Dylan. I didn't know we were such a burden on you."  
  
"I didn't say that Teresa."  
  
"That's what you meant."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Teresa, if you think something is wrong with Fox then okay, I promised you I'd look into it didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then okay. Drop it. Stop rubbing it in my face."  
  
"I'm not though."  
  
He paused and stared at her and said, "Okay." He kissed her forehead and say, "Do you need me to help you get back to sleep?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Do you want me to rub your back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead again and signaled for her to lie on her stomach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucia had said her first word to Dylan and guess what it was . . .daddy. She called Dylan 'daddy' and Teresa was flipping out and Dylan thought it was the funniest thing. It had been at least six months now since Dylan, Teresa, and the girls had moved back to the New England area. They didn't let anyone but Whitney know that they were near Harmony. The days were longer now and the nights too short for Dylan and Teresa. They were in search of Fox and Teresa wouldn't give up . . . unless someone gave her a reason to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Crazy week ahead. I thought it would be nice of me to give you guys two chapters since it may be a couple of days before another update. Review please and keep me posted on any ideas you guys may have. This story is going to stretch about 10-15 more chapters I think, but don't worry, they should be interesting. 


	39. A Diamond Necklace

Chapter 39: A Diamond Necklace  
  
Teresa picked up the hair tie from her dresser and put her hair in a ponytail. She stared at her face in the mirror. As she looked into the mirror she smiled as she remembered the day Fox gave her a diamond necklace . . .  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Teresa had put her hair into a ponytail and Fox had come up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and she giggled, "You seem to be in a good mood."  
  
"You put me in a good mood."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, "how so?"  
  
"Last night . . ."  
  
"No need to say more." She turned her body around in his arms and leaned against the dresser as she fixed his tie for work.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Teresa asked as she finished fixing his tie.  
  
"You."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You seem like Mrs. Fox Crane already."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. Fixing my tie, giving me kisses as you do it," he kissed her, "you just seem like . . ."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
"Wife? Fox Crane, you better get your stories straight."  
  
"What? You don't want to be my wife?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I just don't know yet."  
  
"Well, I think I have something that could change your mind."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"This," he said as he pulled a diamond necklace from his pocket, "is for you."  
  
"For me?" she asked with her mouth wide open at the huge diamonds.  
  
"Only the best for you, my love."  
  
"Fox, I can't take this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I must have cost you thousands."  
  
"So what? I wanted to get it for you. Now, I don't buy diamond necklaces for just anyone, so you have to accept it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can." He turned her body to face the mirror and slowly kissed her neck as he placed the necklace on it. Once he hooked it on, he wrapped his arms around her waist again. She ran her finger along the necklace in admiration.  
  
"So, what do you think?" He asked her.  
  
"About?"  
  
"The necklace."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"You know it." She spun around to face him again and she kissed him. He ran his hands down to her hips and lifted her onto the dresser (like that scene in "The Fast & The Furious" with Vin Diesel and Michelle Rodriguez).  
  
"I have to get to work." He said while struggling to pull away from her.  
  
"Ouch, Fox. That really hurts. You just leave me when we get started." She said while hopping off the dresser and walking towards him.  
  
He turned to face her with his hand on the doorknob of their bedroom. He said, "I'll come home at lunch so we can finish what I started okay?"  
  
"Not good enough." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Not good enough huh?" He said with a smile. He let go of the doorknob and dropped his briefcase. He picked her up and carried her to their bed to make Teresa his.  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
Dylan was watching Teresa rubbing her neck and smiling. He spoke to himself, "She's remembering him again. What is it with this girl and her infatuation with Fox? Is there nothing I can do to make her forget him?" Dylan walked down the hall and grabbed his keys and wrote Teresa a note, which he placed on the fridge for her to see. It read: Teresa, I've gone out to get something. Be back in about an hour or so. I have my cell if you need me. Dylan.  
  
He posted the note and took off to a jewelry store to buy Teresa two things . . . a diamond necklace . . . and a ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been very busy, as you could have guessed. I'm hoping for good reviews with ideas, comments, concerns or questions.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: 1. Dylan gives the necklace to Teresa and the ring. How will she react? 2. Fox struggles to come back onto the scene. Will he? And at what cost? 3. Surprises for Teresa. What could it be? Who could it be? Why? 


	40. Mrs Dylan Banning or Not?

Chapter 40: Mrs. Dylan Banning or Not?  
  
"Do you think this is funny Dylan?"  
  
"No, why would I? It's very serious Teresa. I'm offering my hand in marriage to you."  
  
"With the same diamond necklace Fox gave me."  
  
"What are you talking about? I just bought this necklace."  
  
Teresa pulled a necklace from her purse and Dylan saw that it was almost identical to the one he had bought for Teresa. She burst into tears and said, "You're asking me to marry you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you Teresa. Remember the promise ring I gave you a long time ago?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I want to replace it now, with an engagement ring. I want you to be happy with me."  
  
"No. You want me to forget Fox."  
  
"That too."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. She didn't know what to think. She kept hearing his words over and over again in her head. Images of Fox and herself were whizzing through her mind. She remembered when the first night she and Fox made love, their first kiss, their special spot under the wharf, their time in Milan, Rachel coming into their lives, the birth of their daughter, you name it and she remembered it all. It was like Dylan's proposal was an end to everything she had known.  
  
"Teresa? You don't have to answer me now you know."  
  
She looked him in his eyes and said, "Good, because I don't know if I could reply to that so quickly."  
  
He smiled and said, "I don't want to push you into this or rush you into this."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean is your father pushing you to get married and have Banning heirs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Teresa, I love you. That's why. I don't understand why you think there is something behind this, like some bad motive."  
  
"Because after my situation with Fox I don't want to get you kidnapped either because of proposing to me or wanting to."  
  
They laughed. He replied, "Not quite. My father knows I'm proposing to you and he hasn't made any insinuations that he'll have me kidnapped or killed. At least so far."  
  
They laughed again and Teresa kissed Dylan's cheek as they laid back to watch TV in their room.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Question."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Will you make me yours?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No next year. Of course now." She laughed as Dylan started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Oh okay. Now's fine I guess."  
  
"You guess?" She laughed as he started to take her shirt off.  
"Whatever." He replied.  
  
(Insert your thoughts here about what happens. I don't feel like writing sexy things right here)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Dylan was asleep next to her Teresa got up from the bed and grabbed Dylan's pants and found the box that held the huge ring he had offered her as an engagement ring. She slowly took the ring and went into the bathroom. She took off the promise ring that he had given her and placed the engagement ring on her finger. She stretched her hand out and flexed her hand as she admired the ring. She began to talk to herself aloud, quietly and with her back to the door so Dylan couldn't hear her. She said, "Hello, Mrs. Vanderbuilt, I'm Mrs. Banning. Mrs. Dylan Banning to be exact." She started to say 'Mrs. Dylan Banning' hundreds of times to see how it would sound and how she would say her name, 'Mrs. Teresa Banning' and she compared it to 'Mrs. Teresa Crane'. She began to look at the ring again as she said, "I'm Mrs. Dylan Banning."  
  
Seconds later there was silence as she began to think of her life with Dylan. Then she heard a voice, "You're not Mrs. Dylan Banning yet you know." She jumped at the sound of the voice that startled her. She turned around to see a smiling Dylan. She started to take the ring off in embarrassment, but Dylan placed his hand on hers and said, "No, don't take it off, let me see how it looks."  
  
She showed him her hand with the ring on it and he kissed her hand. "It looks perfect Teresa."  
  
"Yeah, it really does. Doesn't it?"  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you want me to ask you again?"  
  
"Not right now, I think I'm still a bit giddy from earlier."  
  
"Earlier? Oh! The sex? Yeah. Me too."  
  
She laughed, "How can you be so honest with me?"  
  
"Because I'm not embarrassed by it or by you. I love it when we're together."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I thought you weren't embarrassed to say things like that."  
  
"I'm not, you are."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll put the ring back and let's head back to bed, okay?"  
  
"Why are you taking it off?"  
  
"Because, I don't want it to get ruined."  
  
"Ruined?"  
  
"Yes, and don't ask anymore questions. Let's go."  
  
"You already sound like a wife."  
  
"Haha. Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Two weeks later w/o a reply to Dylan's proposal *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan, Teresa and the kids were eating breakfast while watching the news:  
  
"Breaking news this morning. After a strong and non-sop search for Mr. Nicholas Foxworth Crane, led by his best friends Dylan Banning and Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald he has been found. I repeat, Mr. Fox Crane has been found. More news as it comes to us here at the station."  
  
Dylan jumped from his seat at the table and kissed Teresa. He picked her up and swung her around in circles. They laughed, they cried, they screamed in delight. They were so happy that Fox was found. Their telephone rang and it was Luis calling to tell them where to meet Fox in about two hours. Fox had been found and neither of them (Teresa or Dylan) knew what would really happen now that Fox was back.  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have something to tell you before we leave to see Fox."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant. I'm not sure yet though."  
  
"How will you know?"  
  
"A pregnancy test."  
  
"When and how do we go about getting one done?"  
  
"At a hospital, preferably, and when we want."  
  
"When do you want to get one done?"  
  
"Whenever you're up for it."  
  
"Later today?"  
  
"I don't think Fox will want to let go of you or the kids today or anytime soon."  
  
"Well, we will have to make time then won't we?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Perk up Dylan."  
  
"Why? My best friend is back on the scene and he's going to want everything back now, everything I have."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You, the girls, our life, our future."  
  
"Dylan, I'm your fiancé not his."  
  
"Fiancé? Wait does this mean you've accepted my marriage proposal?"  
  
She smiled, "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe? Come on you can't leave me hanging. Do you want to marry me?"  
  
"How about I tell you later, when it's a bit more private."  
  
"Whatever you say, Teresa."  
  
And so together they left with the girls to see Fox at the designated spot where their lives were about to change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* A/N *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Fox is back and meets Teresa and his kids for the first time in almost a year. What will his reaction be when he finds out that Dylan has been caring for "his family" and that he proposed to Teresa. What will he say when he learns that Teresa has somewhat "accepted" the proposal (not officially)? What will he say to everything that has been going on while he was gone? And what about Teresa and her possible pregnancy with Dylan and what is her answer to his proposal and how will it affect Fox and her life? All this and more in Chapter 41: Answers, Problems and Then Some. 


	41. Answers, Problems, and Then Some

*~* Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and the welcome back messages. I really appreciate any and all feedback. I'm finally bringing Fox back, aren't you guys happy? Lol. Any ideas for next chapter? *~*  
  
Chapter 41: Answers, Problems, and Then Some  
  
"It's so good to have you in my arms again, looney tune."  
  
"It's so good to be back in your arms."  
  
Teresa and Fox had been indulging since they found each other a couple of hours earlier.  
  
"Resa, we need to talk. You, Dylan, and I."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I know just about everything you know. Granddad had TV monitors everywhere like he was trying to make me sick. And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It worked."  
  
"Fox, I never meant to hurt you. We never meant to hurt you. I thought you wanted to leave me or try to hurt me. That's why Dylan stepped in, in my defense. He tried to keep us away from the "dangerous" Fox we had come to know."  
  
"I understand that, but Teresa, we never formally broke up, nor did you at least break up with the guy who was playing to be me, and you still went on and slept with Dylan."  
  
"Fox, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"Why would I do that? And I would tell you if I didn't, but I still want you Teresa. I want you to marry me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Fox, I don't know what to say."  
  
Dylan had to say something so he stepped in, "She accepted my proposal."  
  
"You proposed to her?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"  
  
"It's not that Fox. We didn't do anything wrong to purposely hurt you, but we did it because we thought you were trying to kill us, or Teresa at least."  
  
Fox looked at Teresa, "Did you accept his proposal?"  
  
Teresa could see the tears welling up in Fox's eyes, "Not officially."  
  
"But you have given him some reason to believe that you would?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? Damn it Teresa! Why?"  
  
She started to cry, "Fox please! Try to understand!"  
  
"Understand? Understand what? I drop from the scene for a bit and you go sleeping with my best friend and raise MY kids with him? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Dylan stepped in, "Don't talk to her that way!"  
  
"I will talk to her as I please!"  
  
"Like hell you will!"  
  
"Would you two stop it?" Teresa shouted.  
  
Fox looked at Teresa, "Did you accept his proposal yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not officially?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, so what do I have to do to get you back then?"  
  
Dylan stepped in again, "It may not be that easy."  
  
"Why the hell not? She still loves me."  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Teresa burst into tears again, "NO! NO! I'm not!"  
  
"Don't lie, Teresa. You're pregnant. With my child!"  
  
"No! Stop it Dylan! I'm not."  
  
"Then why did you say so earlier?"  
  
"I think I may be. I didn't say I officially was."  
  
Fox butted in, "What the hell is it with you and 'officially'? This is crazy! I don't know what I have come back to! This is insane!"  
  
"Fox, please try to understand!"  
  
"Understand? Teresa, I don't feel like hearing you or Dylan anymore. I want to spend sometime with my two daughters if you don't mind."  
  
Fox got up from the chair he was sitting in and left the room in search of his daughters. When the door was shut completely Dylan turned to face Teresa who was sitting in the chair Fox had been in. He knelt down in front of her and she slapped him across the face.  
  
"What the hell did you slap me for?"  
  
"What the hell gives you the right to tell Fox all of that stuff?"  
  
"He has the right to know what has been going on!"  
  
"But right away? I would have told him eventually!"  
  
"After you slept with him again?"  
  
She slapped him again, "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"  
  
She started to slap him consistently when he grabbed her arms and started to shake her. She burst into tears when he started to hell at her, "Stop it! Stop it! Look at yourself! Your ecstatic!"  
  
"Dylan! I don't know what to do anymore! He hates me! You hate me! I have two proposals. A possible pregnancy! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Would you calm down? I don't hate you! I love you! Damn it Teresa. I love you! Don't you get that? Nothing you do could drive me away."  
  
"What about Fox?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you think he hates me?"  
  
"No. I think he's seriously struggling to understand the situation, but if he didn't love you, he wouldn't propose to you."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Teresa, we need to get you tested so we can decide on where to go from there."  
  
"Do you want to go now? While Fox is with the kids?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on, get up," he stood up and held his hand out and pulled her up, "let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, I'm sorry, but you aren't pregnant."  
  
"Thank God!" replied Teresa as she grabbed Dylan to hug.  
  
Dylan thought to himself, "Damn it! I'm going to lose her! I'm going to lose her!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where do we go from here?" asked Fox to Dylan and Teresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The answer to Fox's question to Dylan and Teresa. Fox doesn't know that Teresa isn't pregnant for Dylan nor does he know that Dylan won't give Teresa up w/o a fight (hint, hint, hint).  
  
Review please, comments, questions, concerns, or whatever floats your boat! XoXo. Viki. 


	42. I'm Gone

Chapter 42: I'm Gone  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Fox repeated.  
  
Teresa looked at Fox who was sitting across the table from her. "I'm not pregnant, if that changes anything."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No. Dylan and I went to see if I was a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say to that."  
  
"I know what you could say." Dylan said while stepping in.  
  
"I don't want to hear what you have to say."  
  
"I'm sure you don't, but guess what? I don't care. So you are going to listen."  
  
"Like hell I am."  
  
"Would you two stop fighting?" Teresa said.  
  
Fox left the room and Teresa grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him aside in the room. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Teresa, don't you see I'm in love with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on. You can't tell me that you don't love me either. I took care of you, the girls, I made sure you were safe, and I even made love to you and it was love making not just sex. If you ask me, we were pretty hot and heavy and I asked you to marry me and now, since Fox is back I don't know who you want to be with!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me."  
  
"I'm not yelling. I'm telling you."  
  
"I didn't ask you to do any of that for me."  
  
"But the point is that I did. No questions asked. I loved you."  
  
"Dylan this is so complicated."  
  
"I know. Trust me, I know."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Choose."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to choose between Fox and I. It's the only way."  
  
"How could I choose? I love you both!"  
  
"Well, you need to decide, and fast."  
  
"Why fast?"  
  
"Because I don't know how long I can stand being away from you. Not sleeping in the same bed as you. Not waking up next you. Not smelling your shampoo after you get out of the bathroom or smelling your perfume after you dress. I don't know how long I can stand being away from you."  
  
Teresa hugged Dylan and kissed him. He held her close and stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to think things over okay?"  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to come up and check on you later?"  
  
"No, but if Fox asks where I am, please tell him, without fighting, that I'm in my bedroom okay?"  
  
"Our bedroom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's our bedroom Teresa, but I got what you said. Go on. I'll tell him."  
  
"You promise not to fight?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
He kissed her forehead and she smiled. She left room and headed for the bedroom that she shared with Dylan.  
  
Teresa began to think about the entire situation once she sat on her bed. She knew that Dylan loved her and she knew that she loved him, but she didn't know if she loved him more than she loved Fox. Fox was the father of her daughter, Lucia, and Fox had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Dylan was her confidant, her hope, and her rock. He made her feel safe and she had fallen in love with over the past couple of months that Fox was gone.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's Teresa?" asked Fox as he entered room and noticed Teresa wasn't with Dylan.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"I don't know. Thinking I guess."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Whatever." Fox replied as he started to leave the room. Dylan grabbed his arm, "Wait. I need to speak with you."  
  
Fox grabbed Dylan's wrist and threw his hand from him, "Don't touch me."  
  
"Look, I promised Teresa that we wouldn't fight, I just want to talk with you."  
  
"About what? Huh? How you practically slapped me in the face by taking my woman and trying to make her yours? Well, let me tell you something Dylan, I don't care what you have to say, because I know that Teresa will choose me."  
  
"Say whatever you want but its her choice."  
  
"And what? You think she'll choose you?"  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"You bastard." Fox punched Dylan in his face.  
  
Dylan didn't take much time to punch back. Before you knew it the guys were tearing up the entire room and creating such a ruckus that Teresa, who was upstairs, heard the whole thing and ran down to check it out.  
  
"Fox! Dylan! What the hell? Stop it!" Teresa said.  
  
She managed to slip in between the guys and break the fight up. Fox had a busted lip and Dylan had a bloody nose and both held their jaws tightly.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two? Dylan! You promised me you wouldn't fight!"  
  
"He hit me first Teresa. I told him I promised you that we wouldn't fight and he went crazy."  
  
"Fox, is this true?"  
  
Fox looked at Teresa, "What does it matter? I'm leaving. Take Dylan! Get married for all I care! I'm gone!"  
  
Fox grabbed his jacket and keys and stormed out of the house before Teresa could even get a word in to stop him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Don't worry Fox didn't really walk out for good.  
  
R&R please. 


	43. On the Way to a Decision

** Things to know before reading this chapter that I didn't really know how to express: ** ~ Dylan and Teresa are still living in the same house with the girls.  
  
~ Fox comes over each day to see the girls (as an extra excuse to see Teresa)  
  
~ Dylan and Teresa don't share the same bedroom and haven't since the night of the fight  
  
~ And Teresa (at the beginning of the chapter) has decided to spend time with each of the guys while 'on the way to a decision'  
  
Chapter 43: On the Way to A Decision  
  
She tied her hair up into a ponytail and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She never thought she would have to make a decision like the one she was preparing to make. Dylan or Fox.  
  
"Get yourself together Teresa," she said while talking to herself, "you need to spend time with both of guys before you can decide on who you really want to marry."  
  
She adjusted her dress around her hips and grabbed her purse and walked downstairs to a waiting Fox. He stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his last chance to leave his impression on her mind. As she stepped onto the last step he held out his hand to help her. He pulled out a single white rose from behind him and slowly caressed her face with it. She smiled and said, "You remembered?"  
  
"How could I forget that you love white roses?"  
  
"Thank you." She took the flower from his hand and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Let's get started then." He said while placing her jacket on her and leading her out the door. Once in the car and on the way to their destination that Fox had picked out Teresa spoke up, "I feel so silly."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I feel like we're on our first date all over again."  
  
"We didn't actually have a real first date though, did we?"  
  
"Now that I think about it, I don't think we did."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Teresa asked as she noticed she was in Harmony.  
  
"Must you always ask that when I'm taking you somewhere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They laughed again and Fox said, "Don't worry. I know you'll like it."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
They laughed again as Fox reached for Teresa's hand to hold. She willingly gave it to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You brought me here?"  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No, I love it Fox, but you should have told me to wear pants at least."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can stretch out on the beach."  
  
Fox had taken her to "their spot" under the wharf.  
  
He walked over to a box and pulled out a tank top, sweater, and jeans for Teresa and said, "Well, you're just lucky that I know you so well."  
  
She laughed as she took the clothes from him. She motioned her fingers towards him so that he could turn around.  
  
"You want me to turn around?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, we do have a daughter together, so I've pretty much seen all of you."  
  
"Not funny!" She laughed as she changed in front of him and threw the clothes at him.  
  
"Aren't you comfy now?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
After eating in practical silence they laid against a brace (or pole whatever you want to call it) with Teresa sitting in between Fox's legs like they used to do while staring out into the water and sky.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I really love these moments."  
  
"Yeah, we've had quite a few under here huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we have."  
  
He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair and then placed them around her waist again and he held her close.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think we could have these kind of moments again?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"And why do you think that?"  
  
"Because we love each other. We can do anything together if we want to."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're granddad wouldn't kidnap you again if you marry me would he?"  
  
Fox laughed, "I doubt it. I hope not."  
  
Teresa laughed, "I hope not either."  
  
"Teresa, can I ask you something now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm listening."  
  
"Why do I even have to go through this with you? I mean, the whole process of choosing a guy. It's crazy." Fox said while running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Well, when you were gone, Dylan was the only man I came to know, respect, and even love."  
  
"But looney tune, we're meant to be together."  
  
"Fox, I know that's how you think. I know that Dylan thinks that he and I should be together, but being the woman in the middle I have to decide based on all the facts."  
  
"Facts like what? We were best friends before dating, we have a child together, we worked together, we lived together, damnit Teresa, the only thing left is to get married."  
  
"Calm down. I don't like it when you're mad."  
  
"I'm sorry, but don't you think I have a right to be upset?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, because we were together and on our way to marriage before you disappeared."  
  
"And no because?"  
  
"No, because everything we had was ripped from us in an instant moment. You were gone and I had two kids to move on with and Dylan, your best friend, worked hard to take your place."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Did he what?"  
  
"Take my place? In your heart at least."  
  
"Fox, I can't answer that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I'm not sure yet."  
  
"How can you not sure?"  
  
"Just because okay!! Can we switch the subject?"  
  
"Okay. To what?"  
  
"Anything else."  
  
"Okay. How gorgeous you look tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How gorgeous I look tonight?"  
  
"No. Creepy."  
  
"Haha. Um, how about sex?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on you know we were awesome together."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ah, so you admit it was good."  
  
"No. Yes. No! Stop it!"  
  
They burst into laughter as Teresa jumped up to 'play' hit Fox. He jumped up and wrestled her to the ground to tickle her.  
  
"Stop tickling me!" She struggled in between breaths.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"No sex."  
  
Fox let Teresa go instantly. "That isn't fair."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't get any anyway."  
  
"And who says that?"  
  
"From what I was guessing I didn't think I'd even get a kiss."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Teresa sat in 'indian style' in front of Fox who was doing the same and said, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Fox smiled as Teresa leaned in to kiss his cheek.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
She whispered into his ear, "You didn't let me finish."  
  
"Go ahead then."  
  
She kissed his cheek again then she kissed his lips. They slowly got into it and Fox grabbed her hips as Teresa laid him down on one of the blankets Fox had brought. They were so distracted by finally being back in the other's arms that they completely lost track of time and didn't know the time until the sun rose that morning. They had slept in each other's arms and besides each other for the first time in months and Teresa had to admit that it just felt right.  
  
On the way back to the house that Teresa and Dylan shared Teresa thought about that night's date with Dylan. She said to herself, "Will I be any closer on the way to a decision?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: the date with Dylan. How good could things get and will Teresa make up her mind?  
  
R&R please. 


	44. The Date With Dylan Pt1

Chapter 44: The Date With Dylan Pt1  
  
"Good morning beautiful."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Teresa rolled over to side of the bed from which the voice was coming from and opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning to you as well."  
  
"Breakfast?" He asked as he showed her a tray of food at her bedside.  
  
"Um, Dylan, our date starts at 7 AT NIGHT not 7 IN THE MORNING, dear."  
  
"Yes, I know that. I can tell time."  
  
"Dylan, you don't have to try and impress me for me to choose you."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"Since when can I not serve you breakfast in bed? Huh? I do it all the time then I do you. It's tradition."  
  
He laughed as she hit him with her pillow, "Not funny."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"No its not." She giggled as she sat up in the bed.  
  
"Teresa, I know that whomever you choose it will be a matter of the heart. Your heart will choose not your stomach. And secondly, what's the harm in getting a point up on Fox for?"  
  
She laughed, "I'm not giving points Dylan."  
  
"I know, I know. Come on, eat up. I'll check on the girls, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair and left the room.  
  
Teresa sighed, "What am I going to do with these two men?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see my daughters. Something wrong with that Dylan?"  
  
"Fox, I was just asking. How'd you get in the house anyway?"  
  
"Maid let me in."  
  
"I see."  
  
Dylan finished warming a bottle and started to walk towards Ariel's crib.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was going to feed Ariel. Why? Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes. Please."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Dylan handed Fox the bottle and then Ariel.  
  
"Dyl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Fox laughed, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Is it okay if I feed Lucia?"  
  
"Sure, but really Dylan. Thanks."  
  
"I don't get why you are thanking me."  
  
"You protected Teresa and my daughters when I couldn't and for that I thank you."  
  
"Well, what are best friends for huh?"  
  
"Still friends?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
They lightly laughed as Dylan got up to hug Fox.  
  
"But I am not thanking you for taking my woman."  
  
Dylan laughed, "Yeah. I didn't think so."  
  
They laughed again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So Teresa told me that Lucia called you 'daddy'."  
  
"Each day you were missing Teresa would show the girls your picture and say 'that's your daddy'. He's the one who will take care of you girls and mommy and he loves you very much. Then I guess one day Lucia saw that I do all those things and called me daddy. I laughed it off while Teresa was flipping out, but I have to admit, I liked her calling me that."  
  
"Did Ariel ever?"  
  
"No. It took her longer to say her first words."  
  
Fox started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong man?"  
  
"I've missed their first words, their baptisms, everything important, just like my father and father before him. I promised myself that I would be at every special event for my kids and I've missed out, already in the first year alone."  
  
"There will be many more events you know."  
  
"The fact that you were there makes it a bit better though."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"At least they had a father figure in their lives. Someone to love them and protect them. Someone who their father approved of taking his place."  
  
"Fox, please, I only did what I did because of who they are to you and I never dreamt of taking your place."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I never dreamt of falling for Teresa at first. Hell, I didn't believe I was in love with her at first either. I only took care of them like I did because they were my best friend's family and I cherished that and I took it as my duty to be there for them as you would be there for mine."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I'm just glad we're talking like civilized people."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Teresa would be too."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They talked and laughed some more for about an hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 7 pm = Date with Dylan time . . . *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
She smiled, "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Um, where we're going."  
  
"That works."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
"Where are we?" Teresa asked as they started to walk across the grounds of an estate.  
  
"Must you always ask that?"  
  
"Yes, it's how I know I'm safe and secure."  
  
"Haven't I proved that I can keep you safe and secure for this past year?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You guess so huh?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Why are you so angry at me?"  
  
"I'm not angry. I'm just under a lot of pressure and you're fooling around."  
  
"Fine. I'll be serious."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dylan, say something and stop looking at me that way."  
  
"You said be serious, so I'm giving you my serious look and emotions."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Is that a smile I see?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I overheard you and Fox talking. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not fighting and actually getting along."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I ask you do something for me, would you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Dylan turned his face towards her. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers. They stopped walking as Dylan pulled her closer to him. He looked into her eyes as they fell to silence. He slightly lifted her chin with his finger and lightly kissed her lips. He pulled away just a moment afterwards and proceeded to walk to the manor.  
  
"That's it?" She asked.  
  
Dylan stopped walking and said, "You asked for a kiss. That's a kiss."  
  
"So do I have to ask for a make out session to get a real one then?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She hit his arm. "Come on."  
  
He pulled her close again. He slid his right hand down to the crease of her skirt and top and lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You have to ask me to give you a real one. Anyone can kiss anyone, but a REAL kiss is different."  
  
She pushed up onto her toes and whispered into his ear, "Dylan?"  
  
"Yes, beautiful."  
  
"Can I have a real kiss?"  
  
"Anything you ask for I will give you Teresa."  
  
He leaned into her face a kissed her lips and slowly, but surely, slipped his tongue in her mouth and she went along with him for about two minutes until he pulled away again.  
  
"What now?" She asked him as he re-laced their fingers and continued to proceed to the manor at the top of the hill.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"You asked for a kiss not a make out session."  
  
"So anything over two minutes is a make out session?"  
  
"Why are you so adamant about kissing me this evening?" She stopped walked and he stopped seconds after he felt her resilience. She replied, "Because I love your kisses. I love your touches. And I love . . ."  
  
He walked towards her, placed his hand on her back again and whispered, "You love?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Yes. I love you Fox."  
  
Dylan's eyes widened at the sound of Fox's name. "What did you say?"  
  
"Dylan, I was kidding. I wanted to see your face when I said that."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I am not a liar Dylan."  
  
"Yes you are. You think about him all the time. When we talk, when we kiss, when we have sex. Every freaking moment of the day, it's Fox this and Fox that."  
  
Teresa was taken aback by his comments because she really was kidding when she said what she said earlier. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek, "Dylan, I was honestly kidding with you."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Do you really think that I think of Fox when I'm with you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now. You already know what I think."  
  
"Please take me home if you are going to be this way all night."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Our date isn't over."  
  
"Why would you want to be with someone who thinks of someone else the whole time she's with you?"  
  
"Whatever. I guess I was kidding too. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you weren't kidding. I know you meant it, but forget it anyway, let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: the actual date with Dylan. This one has gone too long. Sorry.  
  
** ATTENTION THEROX FANS **  
Teresa and Fox (Justin Hartley and Lindsay Korman) are recently engaged! It's that great? We have THEROX in real life you guys!! I'm ecstatic. You can read the story in Soap Opera Digest with Justin and Lindsay on the cover!! Congrats to the couple!! 


	45. The Date With Dylan Pt 2

Chapter 45: Date With Dylan Part 2  
  
"Could you tell me where we are now?"  
  
"Teresa, stop asking me that. It's a surprise."  
  
"Dylan. Where are we?"  
  
"You really want to know that bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"'  
  
"Because it's so beautiful."  
  
"Well, all this and more could be yours."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Teresa, we're at the Banning Estate in New England."  
  
"You mean you live here?"  
  
"When I'm not living somewhere else, yes, here."  
  
"The Banning Estate?"  
  
"Yeah, just like the Cranes have an estate with countless amounts of grounds, well, so do we."  
  
They walked up the stairs to the front door and Dylan pulled a key from his back pocket and opened the door and they walked inside. By the looks of things, the Banning manor house was at least twice as large as the Cranes.  
  
Once a maid took their coats and belongings Dylan saw that Teresa was flabbergasted by the home. He slowly walked up from behind her and placed his arms around her waist and held her. He put his chin on her shoulder and whispered to her, "Teresa, this is just our New England home. We have many more."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"You bet. Don't you remember the homes we stayed in while running away from the 'wanna-be Fox?'"  
  
"Oh that's right!"  
  
"Yup. All Banning homes."  
  
He kissed her cheek and continued to hold her in the same way as she checked out the pictures of his family in the foyer and along the walls.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes, beautiful."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"You've met the Cranes before, so now it's time for you to meet the Banning family. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Not after the position I'm in with choosing you or your best friend. Your parents may not like me for that."  
  
"Nonsense. Of course they will. Come on," he held out his hand and she gave him hers, "walk this way."  
  
Dylan led her through the foyer and down two hallways into a family/living room where a skinny young woman was sitting. Dylan spoke to her, "Alyssa?"  
  
She slowly turned towards them and her eyes widened at the sight of them, "DYLAN!" She ran up to him and practically ripped him from Teresa and hugged him.  
  
"It's so good to see you Alyssa!"  
  
"Dylan! You have no idea."  
  
"When did you get back from London?"  
  
"Last night. Mom said I had to be here to meet your lady." She turned to Teresa and stretched out her hand, "Alyssa. Alyssa Banning."  
  
"Nice to meet you Alyssa. I'm Teresa." They shook hands and Alyssa quickly went back to admiring Dylan. Dylan looked at Teresa, "Alyssa's my sister. She's been at Oxford University in London for six years for her Ph.D."  
  
"Wow. A PhD! In what may I ask?"  
  
"English, Psychology, and Medical."  
  
"Three Phds?"  
  
"Yeah. In six years. I worked my butt off."  
  
"I guess anyone would to get three degrees in six years."  
  
"Yeah, you know it!"  
  
She laughed and kissed Dylan's cheek, "Do mom and dad know you're here yet?"  
  
"I think one of maids went to go tell them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They sat down on the couch and talked for a bit about London. Dylan's parents came in and Dylan introduced them to Teresa.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Teresa. Teresa this is my mom and dad, Claire and Nathan."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands and afterwards Nathan said aloud, "You have a very firm handshake Miss Teresa. That's good for business you know."  
  
She smiled as Dylan said, "Banning business right dad?"  
  
"You bet son."  
  
They laughed as Teresa became a bit uncomfortable.  
  
*~*~*~*~* After dinner, they head out on the grounds again to the pool area. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you okay Teresa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You've been quiet since dinner."  
  
"I'm fine I was taken aback by meeting your parents I guess."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I guess because I never had to 'meet the parents' before. The Cranes knew me and I dated both sons and the Bennett family knew me all my life."  
  
"Yeah, I hate meeting the parents, personally."  
  
"You've meant parents before?"  
  
"Yeah. I almost married this girl once."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Teresa."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"That girl I was going to marry I left at the altar."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was out for money. I caught her planning my murder."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It was crazy. I thought she'd kill me after I left her at the altar. I remember Fox," he pauses to laugh then continues, "Fox was my best man, of course, and he was the one who found out about the conspiracy. He had to hide me for months and get me away from the wedding."  
  
"Wow. So you and Fox have always been close huh?"  
  
"Since nursery school. I guess that's why we reconciled so fast and so well. We've been after the same girl before you know?"  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Rachel."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He laughs, "Yeah, she was everything an 'heir' could want in a wife."  
  
"How so?" She asked as they sat down on two chairs besides the pool.  
  
"Well, first off she was a Baxter. Just like the Bannings, Cranes, Firestones, Vanderbilts and so on, the Baxters are rich and powerful. And every man wants his son to marry someone who's like they are. Father's think that a rich woman who marries into the rich family is good, not just for the name, or the family, but also for business. And what's good for business is good for the family."  
  
"Your dad thinks that way?"  
  
"No. Not since my older brother married a woman who was middle class, but perfect for him."  
  
"Lucas?" (The names are coming from my O.C. & One Tree Hill addictions . . .)  
  
"Yeah, Lucas married Hailie who was a business major at Atlanta College. My dad almost flipped out until he saw how happy they were. That left the gate open for Alyssa, Kirsten and I."  
  
"Where's Lucas tonight? I met Kirsten and Alyssa."  
  
"Probably in Milan or Japan or somewhere on business."  
  
"He doesn't work for your father?"  
  
"No. He works for the Firestones." (Firestone= Andrew from "The Bachelor".)  
  
"I see."  
  
"See beautiful, there's still more of me you need to get to know."  
  
"So your planning for a long engagement I see."  
  
He laughed, "Unless you want a speedy wedding, then yeah."  
  
She laughed, "Good."  
  
"What do you mean good?"  
  
"I was hoping you weren't rushing into this wedding."  
  
"Hey, I'm the guy here, guys don't rush into marriages."  
  
"Especially being a Banning right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dylan laid back in his chair and Teresa got up from hers and laid on him with her back to his chest and they stared up at the stars. As Dylan lowered his hands to around Teresa's waist to hold her he asked, "Anything else you want to know about me?"  
  
"Um, if we did get married where would we live?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you'd want to live close to your mother and our New England estate is close to Harmony so we could live here or build a home."  
  
"Live here?"  
  
"Yeah. Something wrong with this one?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Just a bit surprised, that's all."  
  
"Only the best for you my darling."  
  
"I love when you say that." She removed his hands from her waist and rolled over so her chest touched his and she placed her face very close to his and continued, "I love when you that."  
  
He kissed her lips and said, "And I love you."  
  
She kissed him again, "I love your kisses."  
  
He kissed her lips.  
  
She continued, "I love your touch."  
  
He held her waist and kissed her again.  
  
"I love when we're one."  
  
Dylan smiled and then laughed, "Well, I can't do that here on a lawn chair, but the pool house is over there."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
She hopped up and Dylan followed her. She abruptly stopped and turned around to face Dylan. He asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're wet." She said.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
She pushed him into the pool with all his clothes on. Once he came up from the water she said loudly, "You're wet!"  
  
She laughed as Dylan climbed from the pool and grabbed her to hug her. He soaked her and said, "Don't worry I'm not as mean as you are. I won't throw you in."  
  
"Good."  
  
He threw her in the pool seconds later.  
  
When she came up from the water he jumped in next to her. When he came up grabbed her and pulled her to shallow end of the pool and leaned her up against the side of the pool and said, "What a great date huh?"  
  
She laughed as he kissed her neck, "Awesome date."  
  
"So you liked it then?"  
  
"Oh very much so."  
  
He picked her up from the pool and placed her on the lawn chair they sat in earlier. He went towards a closet near the pool house and pulled out towels and gave one to her. When they finished drying off Teresa asked, "Make out session please?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said earlier that if I wanted a make out session I had to ask for one."  
  
"Done." He leaned into Teresa's face to kiss her. As they kissed she slowly pulled him along side the pool into the pool house and he locked the door to give her what she asked her. After all, he did say that he'd give her anything she wanted whenever she wanted it . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Teresa reflects on both dates and she pictures her lives with each man.  
  
R&R please.  
  
NOTE: this chapter was a date, technically, but it just showed that Dylan and Teresa could have fun anywhere as long as they were together. The date with Fox showed that they have a lot of memories together. 


	46. Reflections

Chapter 46: Reflections  
  
Teresa laid in her bed. The bed that she once shared with Dylan. She was alone in the bedroom. She laid under the covers thinking about the dates that she had with Dylan and Fox. She began to remember all the special moments they had together and she began her reflections . . .  
  
*** Moments With Fox ***  
  
Their first real club night: (ch2) Fox and Teresa ended up back on the dance floor together for almost every song that night. Fox held her close and she liked it. Ethan never held her like that and Fox wasn't a serious all the time when Ethan was. But whom was she kidding right? She was dating Ethan, not Fox. A guy made a pass at Teresa and Fox nearly had a shit fit about it. He didn't want anyone to even touch her and Teresa asked, "Why'd you get so mad?" "Because, I have to return you to your Prince Ethan remember?" She sighed, "Is that all?" "No. I have other reasons, but it doesn't matter. You're my best bud, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Teresa thought to herself, 'best bud? I'm only his bud? Ugh! Guys!'  
  
Movie Night Tradition: (ch3) Fox and Teresa sat in her room eating popcorn and watching a movie on TV. They had "movie night" every Saturday night since they were five. It seemed silly that they were so much older now and still did their silly little things. Fox was allowed to sleep over when they were little, but not anymore, since they were older. Pilar really didn't care about them dating, if they did, but Teresa was dating Ethan and didn't really think it was appropriate.  
  
When the movie finished, Fox and Teresa started to act out scenes that they could remember.  
  
First Kiss: (ch4) He went back to her in the middle of the room and held her again. He kissed her, but this time, on her lips. She melted. She tried to push him off but after a while, she realized that she had wanted that all along. She gave in and he loved it. She opened her mouth, hoping that he would keep going with her and he did. He slipped into her mouth and she was going crazy. No one ever kissed her that. Not even her "Prince Ethan". Just the way he held her drove her crazy. He knew all the right ways to hold a girl while standing and kissing at the same time. His hand was right under the back of her head and he held her so gently around the waist with his other hand.  
  
He finally stopped kissing her and said, "I will see you soon, beautiful." She nodded and he left. She fell on the floor holding her mouth, "Wow. I've never felt like that during a kiss."  
  
Fox sat in his car saying, "I've never felt like during a kiss. I hope I don't scare her away." He shrugged it off and left the Crane grounds and left for L.A., without his best friend, Teresa.  
  
Teresa's job at Crane Industries: (ch10) The next week the winner was given a company breakfast and Fox couldn't miss it so he left home early. When he arrived, Julian said, "Don't worry. I know you'll agree with the decision of the board. And look, there is new VP herself!" Julian pointed towards the door and Fox looked in that direction and saw Teresa standing there in a business suit.  
  
"TERESA?"  
  
"Oh hi Fox!"  
  
She walked over to him and shook his hand. "Did you just shake my hand?"  
  
"Yes. I want to keep our personal life and business life completely apart. I don't want one to interfere with the other."  
  
Julian nodded in agreement and the breakfast continued.  
  
*** End of Moments, Beginning of reflection ***  
  
"We had some crazy moments together. The Rachel incident, being in Milan, and the birth of Lucia. Him being kidnapped." She laughed, "Why give it up?"  
  
*** Moments With Dylan ***  
  
Heading to Salem Heights after Mark/Fox flipped out: (ch20) "You bet. I love seeing you smile. I hate when you're sad."  
  
"Are you coming onto me Mr. Banning?"  
  
He laughed, "Only if you wanted me too."  
  
He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair and got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I have to go out tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
He laughed, "Care to come?"  
  
She smiled, "Where we going?"  
  
"A club."  
  
"What is it with you and Fox and clubs?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it's all in the fun though."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"Go outside and wait for me to get dressed."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Minutes later they took off for Salem Heights, one of the hottest clubs in New England.  
  
Planning the escape: (ch32) "Okay, so what would you say to him?"  
  
"Something like; hey man, what's your problem lately with Teresa?"  
  
"NO! He'll kill me!"  
  
Dylan was silent. Teresa looked so serious when she that he'd kill her. Dylan leaned closer to Teresa and whispered, "Teresa is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Has Fox threatened to you? Like, to kill you or harm you or the kids?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Teresa, I swear to the heavens if he did I would swoop right in and I'd get you away from the situation."  
  
"No. He hasn't."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Dylan. I'm sure."  
  
"Listen to me. You know my cell phone number and my house number and here's my work number," he jotted it down onto a napkin and handed it to her as he said it aloud, "555-0993. You call me anytime. I don't care . . . day or night. And I don't care what I'm doing, I'll come and get you or talk to you anytime you need me."  
  
Trying to Escape for good: (ch33) "Dylan, I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?" Dylan asked Teresa who was sitting in the seat besides him in the car.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Why? I'm here and he's never going to hurt you again."  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping me out like this."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Dylan trying to romance Teresa (ch35):  
  
Teresa placed Dylan's arms on the railing and she turned around to face him. She pulled him close and said, "Kiss me."  
  
And he did.  
  
"Again."  
  
And he did it again, but this time longer. He held her face close with one hand while the other was around her waist. They were lip locked for about ten minutes when Teresa heard a noise and pulled them a part.  
  
*** END of Moments, Beginning of Reflections ***  
  
"There has only been good moments with Dylan and they keep getting better. His family is amazing and they seem close. Dylan is a great guy and he's always protected me and had my best interest in mind. Why give that up either?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Teresa decided to call upon two old friends for advice . . . who are they and will they help her?  
  
R&R please. 


	47. The Calls and One Last Twist

Chapter 47: The Calls and One Last Twist  
  
** Telephone call to "old friend" number 1**  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Who this?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"I asked you first. Who is this?"  
  
"Teresa."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Noah? Are you there?"  
  
"Teresa. Is that really you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"It's so good to hear from you again."  
  
"You too."  
  
"How'd you get my number?"  
  
"Your parents still love me you know."  
  
Noah laughed, "Yeah, I guessed that. So how are you?"  
  
"I'm well."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
  
"The tone in your voice tells me something is up with you. So go on. Spill."  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
Silence.  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"I don't know exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need your opinion on choosing a guy."  
  
"If Ethan Crane is one then I don't want to hear it."  
  
"He's not. I'm so over him."  
  
"Good. It's about time. Then who is it?"  
  
"You remember Fox?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Him and his best friend. I have a daughter with Fox though."  
  
"Wasn't Fox kidnapped recently?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's back now and has proposed, just a couple of nights after Dylan did."  
  
"And Dylan's the best friend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, and then what?"  
  
"Well, Dylan took care of me and the girls when Fox disappeared."  
  
"Girls?" He said while stressing the plural.  
  
"Fox's other daughter, Ariel. We've raised both girls as our own and Lucia, that's my daughter, well she's been calling Dylan 'daddy' although we've been struggling to have her call Fox her dad."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"You bet."  
  
Noah laughed, "So you are calling me to ask me advice?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I see. Well, if you ask me, you have a daughter with Fox, and then you should be with him. No questions asked. Plus, if you weren't with him you'd have less time with your daughter and you'd have custody trials to go through. Don't put yourself or Lucia through that."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
*~*~*~* End call *~*~*  
  
*~*~*~* Next Call *~*~*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"This is he. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"It's Teresa."  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ethan, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Um, you're calling me."  
  
She laughed, "No, I just need your opinion on something and I want you to be totally honest with me okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I need to choose between Dylan and Fox."  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Choose Dylan. I know both of them and I know you really love Fox, but Teresa, he's a Crane."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Fox is my brother, Teresa, and as many differences as we may have, I know him. Very well."  
  
"So you think I should go with Dylan."  
  
"He'll make you and the girls very happy Teresa. Trust me. Dylan is just like that."  
  
"Good to know. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. By the way, invite me to the wedding okay?"  
  
"You would want to come?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks. I think."  
  
He laughed, "I still care for you Teresa, we have common ground."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Common ground. You know . . .our son."  
  
"ETHAN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you to never bring that up!"  
  
"You can't deny that we have common ground."  
  
"Dylan nor Fox or even Noah know about my abortion nor will they! We said we'd never mention it!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Can I meet you somewhere in about ten minutes, like the Book Café?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't seen you in like a year and we need to talk."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Teresa, please."  
  
"Fine. Ten minutes. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~* End call *~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Book Café with Ethan and Teresa's conversation and someone we know walks in and hears everything.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought one last real twist would work. Story will end at chapter 50 or 51. Depends on fan response. 


	48. Dredging Up The Past

Chapter 48: Dredging Up the Past  
  
"I still don't believe that you would even bring the subject up, Ethan."  
  
"Teresa, it's not a subject. It's our son."  
  
Ethan and Teresa had been sitting in the Book Café for about half an hour discussing Teresa's abortion and their son from years ago.  
  
"Ethan, we had a son. We both agreed to have the abortion and we both agreed to never bring it up."  
  
"Well, WE had chosen names for our son. WE had been looking at houses to live in. WE were going to be together."  
  
"Ethan, please."  
  
"No Teresa. We need to talk about our Lucas."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HIS NAME AGAIN!"  
  
"Calm down. You're making a scene."  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving."  
  
"Teresa, sit down."  
  
"Ethan, I committed a sin by allowing our son to be taken away from us. I can't live with that."  
  
Teresa looked up from the table to a man standing behind Ethan's chair. He had his mouth wide open as if he were flabbergasted by Teresa's news of a son. It was Dylan.  
  
"Dylan. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, but now I think I know."  
  
Ethan turned around to see Dylan standing behind him.  
  
"Dylan, won't you join us?" asked Ethan.  
  
"No. I need to speak with Teresa. Alone for a moment."  
  
"Sure thing." Ethan stood up from the table and walked over to the bookshelves to look at some books. Dylan took Ethan's seat and reached for Teresa's hand. She placed her hand in his and he said, "You named Lucia after him didn't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your daughter with Fox is named after your son with Ethan. No?"  
  
"Son with Ethan? Dylan, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Teresa, I walked in when you were flipping out about Lucas, your son with Ethan."  
  
Teresa dropped her head and sighed, "Yes. I did. I named her after him."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had an abortion once."  
  
"I didn't want you to think bad of me."  
  
"I would never do that Teresa. What you did was your choice and you chose to not have Lucas."  
  
"Please, Dylan, stop saying his name."  
  
"Fine. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does Fox know about this?"  
  
"No. Nor will he."  
  
"Does Noah?"  
  
"No. He hates Ethan's guts."  
  
"I could guess why."  
  
"I'm sure you could."  
  
Dylan looked at Teresa's hand in his and lifted her hand and kissed it. He held her hand in his and placed it under his chin and said, "I love you Teresa. You don't have to hide anything from me."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Good then." He kissed her hand again and said, "Well, I just dropped in here, but I have to get back to work, but I need to talk with you some more about this. Want to meet later?"  
  
"Sure. Where and when?"  
  
"Your room at your mom's place at about 7?"  
  
"How about your house at 8?"  
  
"Which house?"  
  
"The one you took me to, to meet your parents."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we may get feisty and I don't want my mother to be there."  
  
"Who'll watch the girls?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
"It's a done deal then. My house at 8pm tonight."  
  
Dylan rose from his chair and kissed Teresa's lips and said, "I love you."  
  
She replied softly, "I love you too."  
  
Dylan smiled and walked out of the Book Café.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you got pregnant after your first time together while you were dating Noah?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whew. That's a long confusing story."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Dylan leaned across the bed he and Teresa were sitting on and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Yes beautiful."  
  
"If we were to have a son or daughter what would you want to name them?"  
  
"Are you pregnant?"  
  
"No! I was just asking."  
  
"Okay, um, if we had a son, I'd like, Nathan."  
  
"Nathan?"  
  
"Yea and for a girl, um, how about, Tatiana?"  
  
"I like that."  
  
"Good."  
  
She leaned in towards Dylan's face and kissed his lips. Usually Dylan would lean his body into hers so she'd eventually be flat on the bed with him on top, but this time he wasn't pushing or leaning. He just kept kissing her. She pulled away from him.  
  
"What's wrong babe?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why haven't you lay me on the bed like usual."  
  
"Because I thought you didn't want to do any of that fun stuff until you made your decision so you'd be with that man and that man only."  
  
She felt stupid. Dylan was right. She should wait until her decision was made.  
  
"Right. I knew that. Can we at least watch a movie together with me in your arms?"  
  
"You bet. Go get the movie from the shelf over there and I'll turn down the bed for us."  
  
She giggled, "Good idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R please. Story is coming to close at chapter 50 or 51. 


	49. The Choice Is Made

Chapter 49: The Choice Is Made  
  
With everyone in the church standing, Teresa made her way down the aisle towards her awaiting groom. It had taken her months to decide on which of the two men (Fox or Dylan) was right for her. While she walked down the aisle she remembered the man she left behind whom she dreamed of marrying so many times and she wondered if she was right for marrying Dylan . . .  
  
Father Loningan: "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of two lives by the sacrament of marriage. Teresa and Dylan have chosen to wed in front of their family and friends and would like to acknowledge the person standing up for them today."  
  
Teresa started her acknowledgement by turning to her maid of honor, Whitney, and thanking her for help in planning the wedding and being her best friend.  
  
Dylan acknowledged Fox, his best man, by thanking him for bringing Teresa into his life and so forth.  
  
(skipping all the junk and getting to the juicy parts . . .)  
  
"If anyone here has some reason why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
The church was silenced as Teresa held her breath. Dylan held her hand a bit tighter and said, "Last chance beautiful, Fox is right behind me if you change your mind."  
  
She lightly slapped his hand and said, "If I change my mind? Honestly Dylan, I'm here marrying you!"  
  
Dylan nodded in argreement and asked Father Loningan to continue, but before he could, Fox jumped in.  
  
"Wait!" Fox shouted.  
  
Teresa replied, "Oh thank god."  
  
Dylan looked at Teresa, "Ouch."  
  
Fox continued, "Teresa, I can't let you marry my best friend when I'm in love with you and I know you love me. Teresa, please, don't marry Dylan. I'm only his best man because I wanted to stand here as you came down the aisle to see you in all your beauty. Teresa, please, don't marry Dylan. I'm begging you. I love you."  
  
Teresa was crying by now and she looked at Dylan who was obviously upset by Fox's actions. Dylan looked at Teresa and then looked at Fox and said, "You two drive me crazy you know?"  
  
Teresa said, "Dylan, I . . ." Dylan placed his hand over her mouth, "Don't even say it."  
  
Dylan released Teresa's hand from his and placed it in Fox's. He then took his bouteneir and pinned it on Fox and patted him on the back and said, "You should be standing there, not me." He gave Fox a light push towards the altar and Teresa and stepped back into Fox's place as best man and so the wedding continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* NEXT CHAPTER: END OF STORY! 


	50. Secret Passions

Chapter 50: Secret Passions  
  
"Why did you do that though? You didn't have to acknowledge his concerns at the altar."  
  
"I know, trust me I know, but I did, and that's all that matters. And to think, if I didn't let Fox marry Teresa, you wouldn't even probably exist."  
  
Dylan was talking to his "niece/god-daughter", Fox's daughter whom Teresa named Tatiana after Dylan's favorite girl name. He was telling her the story of his noble wedding act ten years prior.  
  
"Uncle Dyl, you really loved my mom huh?"  
  
"You bet, Tat."  
  
"Why did you really do it though? I mean, why did you give up on my mom?"  
  
Fox walked into the room and said, "Yeah, why Dyl?"  
  
Dylan laughed, "I realized that I'd probably always just be her 'secret passion'. I could never be Fox in her life. I knew she really loved him despite all the problems and hard times."  
  
"Secret passion huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Her secret passion."  
  
° ~ ° THE END. ° ~ °  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed "Secret Passions"! I had so much fun writing over these past couple of months. Sorry for all those delays in the stories. I may add a disclaimer page to this just so it can stay on the updated top 20 for another week or so. Thanks for all the great reviews and recommend the story please. I'll be starting a new one (any title, storyline, or story recommendations should be sent in by 1/9/03). Thanks you guys and good luck with all your stories!  
  
XoXo. Viki. 


	51. Disclaimer

** Disclaimer page **  
  
I own nothing that belongs to PASSIONS or NBC. However, I do own all original names, which are in capital letters below.  
  
Teresa ROSA Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Whitney CLAIRE Russell  
Dylan ANDREW Banning  
ANDREW DAVID CALLOWAY (prep school friend of Fox)  
  
SHAWN (prep school friend of Fox)  
ALLSION KATHERINE Crane  
MADSION ELIZABETH Crane  
LAUREN MICHELLE Crane  
Sheridan VICTORIA Crane/ Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Paloma ANGELA Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
Pilar EVA (Lopez)-Fitzgerald  
  
Martin CLARK Fitzgerald  
TRINITY HOPE Lopez-Fitzgerald  
CHASITITY HOPE Lopez-Fitzgerald  
ANTHONY JUSTIN Lopez-Fitzgerald  
LILIANA SIERRA Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
NICOLE SARAH Lopez-Fitzgerald  
  
JON RANDALL STANDISH  
Charity FAITH Standish/Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Ivy ELAINE Winthrop Crane  
Julian VINCENT Crane  
CRISTINA ANA MARIA Crane/Lopez-Fitzgerald  
TATIANA ISABELLA Crane/Lopez-Fitzgerald  
ALYSSA JULIA Winthrop  
  
**PLUS ANY NAMES NOT MENTIONED HERE BUT THAT ARE IN THE STORY THAT ARE  
NOT A PART OF THE CAST OF PASSIONS IS A NAME BELONGING TO "FROM  
BEGINNING TO END" or "SECRET PASSIONS". ANY NAMES SEEN IN THIS STORY  
CAN AND WILL BE USED IN MY OTHERS AND CANNOT BE USED IN THE SAME  
COMBINATION OR STORYLINE AS MINE. THANK YOU.  
  
~ I would like to thank everyone who has helped me along with this  
story. Thanks for all the reviews and keep recommending the story! You  
can also visit my web page at viksdigs.cjb.net . I love you guys! 


End file.
